My Only Hope
by liLtWinkie613
Summary: Ashley--"...Why can't I remember anything? This is just too confusing and frustrating. I'm glad nobody is at the beach this time around. Nobody could see me screaming and crying. God, why does this have to be so hard. Is God punishing me?..."
1. A tragedy

Ashley's POV

You know that feeling you get when you think..no..when you know that person is right for you. Well, I never got that kind of feeling.

"Ashley?" she called. She was lying on the bed with the sheet covering her body. I came out of the bathroom and diverged to the bed and kissed her. "Good morning to you too." she smiled as I chuckled.

I just love that smile, that innocent, yet so infectious smile. "C'mon, breakfast is ready." I dragged her half naked body out of the room. "Wait I have to put some clothes on " she laughed and put on my bath robe.

"Who made it? it's delicious" She asked. "I did." She raised her eyebrow. "OK, Kyla did." Kyla came out of her room. "Why do you think I graduated top of the class in Culinary arts?" I'm glad Kyla is getting herself together after that ass-eyes Jake drugged her and ruined her life.

Everything was going great. Kyla has her own restaurant, Spencer is doing great with her Journalism career, I'm working on my debut album, and the best part is that the love of my life is now living with me.

"Why do you have to go, Ash? Can't you just stay for another ten minutes?" I just love how she makes a pouty face when she whines. "Because, I have to be in the studio in 5 minutes or else Ethan is going to flip out on me if don't get there on time." I explained. "Fine, I have to get ready anyways. E needs me for some documentary about Brangelina's 6 kids." Spencer laughed as she went in the shower and readied herself. I watched my girlfriend go inside the bathroom with a huge grin on my face.

"I can see from that grin that you really love her." Um, duh Ms. Obvious. "Wow, Ky, I really thought it wasn't that obvious." Once she sensed my sarcasm, she just stuck out her tongue at me like a little girl. I just laughed because I thought it was just cute. "I'm just saying, gosh."

I just left the loft and drove off to the studio. My sister was right. I do love Spencer and everything about her more than anything in the world. Spencer Carlin is the only girl, as a matter of fact, the only person that made me feel important and I want it to stay like it forever.

_So Hold on to me, Hold ooon!_ "Hey, Spence." I answered my phone. "Hey, I'm just calling to let you know that I might be home late tonight." She said. "OK. I'll see you la....AAAAH!!" Beeeeeep.

"Ashley?"  
____________________________________


	2. Let's Reminisce

Spencer POV

I hurried to the lobby of the hospital. ⌠Ashley Davies?■ The nurse started typing. ⌠She is currently in th Operation Room. My heart started racing. What if she goes blind? What if she losses her memory? Or what if.....she dies. I had to get rid of the ridiculous what ifs out of my head. She is going to be ok.

I anxiously waited in the waiting room for two hours. ⌠Miss, is Ashley Davies still in the OR?■ I asked again. ⌠She just got transferred in room 243.■ I thanked her. Without any hesitation, I stormed to the room that was mentioned. As soon as I saw the body on the bed, I nearly fainted. She was bandaged from head to toe. ⌠Ashley...■ my voice was faint as tears started to flow down my cheek. ⌠Spencer. Oh my God■ Kyla cried as soon as she saw her beloved sister on the bed.

A doctor came in. ⌠Hello, ladies.■ she greeted us. ⌠I▓m Dr. Schrek.■ Kyla shook her hand. I didn▓t even bother to let go of Ashley▓s hand. ⌠Doc, would you mind explaining to us what▓s happening here?■ Kyla was curious. I didn▓t want to know but at the same time I wanted to hear it too.

⌠She has a linear skull fracture.■ she said. ⌠Is that bad?■ Kyla asked. ⌠In way, yeah. This is the most common type of skull fracture. It▓s a break in the bone, but it▓s only minor. She may be observed in the hospital for a brief amount of time, and can resume consciousness in a few hours maybe 9-10 hours. If it weren▓t for her injuries, she could have resumed to normal activities in a few days. Her injuries aren▓t really that serious.■ A tear was running down my cheek. I don▓t know if it was a tear of joy or a tear of sorrow. ⌠But, because of the great impact, there might be a great possibility that she might suffer from major memory loss.■ I just broke down in tears.

⌠Some studies have shown that it can be possible that she might be able to retrieve her lost memories but ▒how▓ it can be done is unknown.■ Kyla comforted me and wrapped her arms around me.

What if she doesn▓t remember me? That was my worst nightmare. I might sound corny and cliche but she is everything to me and I can▓t live without her.

⌠Spencer.■ Aiden appeared out of nowhere. ⌠How is she?■ he asked Kyla. He knew that I was just going to answer him with tears. ⌠She has a fracture in her skull.■ I can see concern in Aiden▓s eyes. ⌠What? How bad is it?■ I didn▓t mind them anymore. My eyes were locked on the body that was lying on the bed. I can▓t believe how fast it happened. One minute she was kissing me and then the next thing I know, she was lying on a hospital bed with a bandage on her head and a cast on her arm and leg.

⌠Spencer, she▓s gonna be ok.■ Aiden tried to cheer me up. ⌠Didn▓t Kyla tell you? She is going to have a major memory loss.■ I just kept on crying. ⌠Look, Spence, she▓s going to be alright, you▓re going to be alright.■ he said. ⌠But the doctor also said she can recover her lost memories. You just have to be there for her. We are going to be there for her.■ He might sounded a little corny but what he said made me feel a little better.

I▓m going to do what Aiden said. I am going to be there for her whether she remembers me or not.

I can▓t take seeing her like this but I just stuck to her side. Everything was so perfect. Why did this have to happen? I just couldn▓t take it anymore. I know I promised myself to stay by her side by I stormed out of the room with tears running down my cheek.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. ⌠What are you doing?■ OK, maybe that wasn▓t the right thing to say. ⌠I▓m trying to comfort you.■ he smiled. I just snickered. ⌠She▓s gonna be okay, Spence.■ Aiden tried to stop my tears. He was somewhat wrong, I know Ashley is going to Ok physically but not emotionally.

⌠I can▓t take this anymore, Aiden.■ I said. ⌠Ok.■ He let go of me. I laughed. ⌠No, I need to get out of here. I can▓t take seeing her like this.■ he finally understood what I was talking about. ⌠It hurts me so much.■ I wiped my tears. He didn▓t do anything but wrap his arms around me. I broke away from the hug. I just walked away from him. I don▓t know where I was going to go but I just walked away.

I found myself standing outside the hospital trying to reminisce our great moments. From the time I realized I was gay to prom night. The day at the beach with her was the best day of my life. She made me feel as if I was the most important person in the world I looked at the bracelet that was on my wrist and smiled. It was the best present she ever gave me.

⌠You do know Ashley still needs you back there.■ I turned around and Kyla was behind me. ⌠Hey.■ I replied. She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the room where Ashley was. I didn▓t realize we have been in the hospital for nine hours. Kyla and Aiden were talking outside of the room with the same expression I have on.

⌠Oh, Honey.■ I saw my mom come in the room and hugged me with tears flooding her eyes. She saw Ashley on the bed and she hugged me tighter. ⌠I heard what happened.■ she said and I just nodded. ⌠I▓m gonna call Ashley▓s mom.■ I agreed with her. Aiden called Glen and Kyla called Chelsea and Chelsea told My dad.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was already there. Ashley▓s mom was the last one to arrive. It was surprising that she was even there. ⌠That▓s what happens when you drive too fast.■ Her own daughter is recovering from a really bad accident that wasn▓t even her fault and all she can say is ▒That▓s what happens when you drive too fast▓? ⌠How can you say that when your daughter is hurt?■ my mother was furious at the uncaring mother. ⌠It▓s her fault for driving carelessly.■ Christine left without saying another word. She is such a b****!

I didn▓t care anymore. I was just sitting on the chair beside Ashley▓s bed praying to God that she▓ll remember me.

⌠....mm.■

I stood up as I heard the strange noise.

⌠...where..am I?■ I rose from the chair beside the hospital bed. ⌠...Ashley.■ 


	3. Obliterated memories

Ashley▓s POV

⌠You▓re in the hospital recovering from a car accident, Ash.■ My head started throbbing.

⌠Aiden.■ he was the first one I saw.

⌠How are you?■ he asked. ⌠My head kind of hurts.■ I chuckled.

Momentarily, I realized everyone was there.

But I▓m not sure who those ▒everyone▓ are.

A lot of people were surrounding my bed and I▓m not quite sure who they were. For a second, I thought they were my family but then I remembered I had a not-so-much-of-a-motherly-figure mom named Christine.

I was really confused because I am pretty sure they are not my relatives. And, not trying to offend anyone, I am pretty sure they are my nothing.

There was a handsome middle-aged man with dark hair and blue eyes, there was a woman that seemed like she▓s in her thirties that had blonde hair and blue eyes, there was a guy that looks like the same age as Aiden with blue eyes.

It seemed like they were related. What really caught my attention was this innocent looking, cute blonde with blue eyes.

⌠Hey Ash.■ the girl, who seemed like she was crying for the past 2 days, looked at me and smiled innocently. ⌠Who are you?■ I looked down. I wasn▓t really sure who she was. As a matter of fact, I have no idea who she was and what she▓s doing here in my hospital room.

When I looked back at the girl, she just had this look on her face that I can▓t quite figure out. Was it hurt? Sadness? What? The next thing I knew, the girl stormed out of my room.

⌠Who are you guys?■ I asked the blue-eyed gang. ⌠We......we▓re..we▓re your friends.■ The blonde woman who seemed like the mother of the girl that just walked out of my room hesitated to answer. ⌠Uh...we better go. Get well soon, Ashley.■ said the middle-aged man.

What was happening to me? They▓re my friends and I don▓t even know who they are. Am I being punk▓d? Am I being pranked from a reality TV show on MTV?

⌠Who was that blonde girl who walked out of the room?■ I asked Aiden as he had a look on his face. ⌠You mean, you don▓t know who she is?■ Aiden sounded kind of shocked and I don▓t know why. ⌠Why would I be asking you who she is?■ God, Aiden could be such an idiot sometimes.

⌠She▓s your girlfriend, Ash.■ __________________________________________________________

Spencer▓s POV

⌠Who are you?■ My heart just dropped. I knew this was gonna happen so I should know how to react to this but I didn▓t know how to react so I just ran out of the room. I couldn▓t just act like it was ok, Ashley was the best thing that ever happened to me and now, she doesn▓t even remember me.

It felt like I was in a movie. You know, when everything is great and perfect, and just in a second, everything falls apart. I just cried.

⌠Why did this have to happen?■ I was talking to myself. I was outside the hospital trying to get some fresh air. Fresh air always calms me down and makes me forget my problems. But this time, it didn▓t work at all. I try to forget of what▓s happening but Ashley▓s words just keeps replaying in my head over and over again.

⌠Honey, she▓s awake, you know?■ I turned around and found my mom with sadness in her face. ⌠*chuckle*..why would I go back there when it▓s just going to hurt.■ I said with hurt in my voice. ⌠Because I know it▓s going to hurt even more if you won▓t see her.■

It was kind of weird because for a second there, my mom sounded just like my dad. To think that she was the one that pulled Ashley▓s hair when she caught us doing you-know-what and the one that called the old guy who tries to ▒turn▓ a gay person back to a straight person..My mom has really changed.

I just gave my mom a smile while tears kept running down my cheeks.

⌠Everything was so perfect, mom, why did this have to happen?■ My mom tried to comfort me. ⌠Things happen for a reason, Spence.■ she said. ⌠Whatever that reason is, I hate it.■ my mom snickered. ⌠I mean a good reason. Something positive might come out of this.■ said my mom.

⌠Like what, mom? Because I▓m pretty sure horrible things are gonna come out of this.■ I tried my hardest not to raise my voice. ⌠You don▓t know that, Spence.■ she riposted. ⌠Yes, I do, mom and you know why I would know.■ she had a worried look on her face. ⌠You think you▓re right but it▓s because you▓re just thinking negatively. Trust me, things will be fine.■

⌠How am I suppose to do that?■ I asked. ⌠Just be there for her no matter what.■ Aiden said the exact same thing. I guess that▓s what I should do, be there for her but it▓s going to take every bit of my will to do that.

When we were about to step back in the hospital, I stopped. ⌠Mom, what if I can▓t do it?■ she stopped with me. ⌠ I know you can.■

⌠How would you know?■ I wasn▓t really sure what my mom is saying.

⌠Because you love Ashley.■ _____________________________________________________

Ashley▓s POV

⌠What?■ I asked. ⌠She▓s your girlfriend, Ash.■ Aiden said. ⌠I must▓ve really hurt her feelings.■ Aiden just looked at me. ⌠I can▓t believe I just did that to her. I have to apologize to her.■ I tried getting up but Aiden laughed as he stopped me. ⌠Where are you going?■ he asked. ⌠ Apologize....■ I struggled trying to get up. ⌠Not in that condition.■ he said laughing.

⌠Look, I just hurt a girl because I don▓t know who she is, alright? So, I suggest that you shouldn▓t laugh at me.■ he stopped laughing and apologized.

⌠What▓s her name?■ I asked. ⌠Spencer.■ Aiden answered. I kept thinking about THAT girl, Spencer. I couldn▓t explain the feeling I have right now. For some reason, I can▓t get her off my mind. Is she someone special to me?

I just shook my head and tried to forget about it but the thoughts of her just kept coming back. I was going to ask Aiden more about her but I didn▓t want to bother him since he was flirting with a girl that looked like me.

As I was looking around the room, something caught my eye. It was a bracelet was on the chair beside my bed. The girl might have accidentally dropped it. I struggled trying to pick the bracelet up from the chair. ⌠..got it...■

When my hand touched the object, I had a weird feeling in me. I couldn▓t describe it. I wanted to throw it back to the chair but I couldn▓t, something was stopping me from it. I just stared at it. Then, I looked at the doorway finding that girl, Spencer.

Spencer▓s POV

Step by step, I became more vulnerable. I kept telling myself it▓s all going to be ok. ⌠Spence, are you okay?■ My mom saw me with a worried look on my face. I replied with a nod but I don▓t think my reply did not convince her that I was okay.

When I got to Ashley▓s room, I found her staring at the bracelet she gave me at prom. I must have dropped it. Then, she stared right at me. ⌠Hey.■ she greeted me with her usual heart-melting smile. I greeted her back.

⌠Spencer, right?■ she remembered my name? I nodded. ⌠I just want to apologize.■ she said. ⌠Huh? For what?■ I was confused while trying to play it cool. ⌠Because I didn▓t know who you were and I must▓ve hurt your feelings. Aiden, told me everything that we▓re friends.■ I flashed her a wry smile.

⌠But I don▓t think we▓re just friends.■ My eyes were widening, expecting her to say that she was my girlfriend.

⌠I think we▓re best friends.■ My heart dropped. I just got my hopes up.

I guess it▓s back to square-one ___________________________________________________ 


	4. THAT girl, Spencer

Ashley's POV

I looked at the girl and she had a look on her face that I couldn't quite figure out. She was trying to smile and she had hurt written all over her face. I didn't know why. I couldn't ignore it. Why was she hurt?

"Yeah...b..best friend." she stuttered. Why was she stuttering? Was she still hurt from earlier? I already apologized. "I uh I have t..to go." she tried to leave. "Wait." she turned around looking right at me. "Can you stay please." I flashed a smile at her but she replied with a wry smile. She walked towards me and sat on the chair beside my bed.

She sat there silently. "So, what's up?" God, I am terrible at starting small conversations. She looked at me. "Nothing much, I guess. Just here taking care of you.....my best friend." she finally smiled and I smiled back. I noticed that when I smiled at her, she blushed. I just thought it was cute.

We chatted a little bit. I got to know her more. "Ok, who would you make out with, Zac Efron or Shia Labeouf?" I asked her. "Uh..neither." Is she crazy? These guys happen to the hottest teen heart throbs in America. "Why not? They're so hot." I said. "I guess they aren't my type." I nodded as we both laughed. "So what type of guy do you like?" I asked her and she had a look on her face. "Um...I can't really answer that question." I respected what she said and didn't ask anymore.

We chatted more and I learned that she came from Ohio and she just graduated from UCLA. I noticed Aiden looking at us and smiled. I noticed the girl, no wait, Spencer was smiling back at him. "Oh I get it now." She looked at me with confusion. "You like the jock kind of guy like Aiden." she laughed at me. I didn't know why.

After talking and talking and talking for hours, I became more comfortable around her. I wasn't afraid to tell her anything. She wasn't like anybody else. And what's weirder is that I trust her. I noticed that she was smiling more.

"I'm glad you're okay." she grabbed my hand. When our hands touched, I had THAT feeling again. Why is this feeling keep on reoccurring? I tried to shake it off but I just couldn't. We stared at each other. I felt like this has happened before but we've only been talking for a few hours.

We just stared at each other and did nothing but held our hands together. "Spence, your mom needs you." the girl that looked like me who I think is my sister called Spencer. She let go of my hand. Now, I didn't know why but I felt kind of disappointed that our hands weren't connecting anymore.

"I'll see you later." I nodded as Spencer got up from the seat and started fixing her clothes.

"So do you know who I am?" asked the girl. "Judging from your looks, I think you're my sister?" she smiled. "Yes I am. I'm Kyla." we shook hands.

I watched that girl Spencer walk out of the room. I noticed that the girl who is supposedly my sister just stared at me.

"What?" I looked at her. "Nothing." She had a smile on her face that seemed familiar.

__________________________________________

Kyla's POV

I noticed my sister was staring at Spencer when she walked out. "What?" she looked at me. "Nothing." I said. I noticed Ashley had a look on her face when she was watching Spencer walk out. The same look she have whenever she stares at Spencer.

"So what's the deal with Spencer?" she asked me. "What do you mean 'what's the deal with her'?" my sister looked at me. "I mean while I was talking to her, she just kept staring at me." she said. "Is she suppose to not look at you when you guys are having a conversation?" I mean come one Ash, she's your girlfriend.

"No I mean, a different kind of stare and when our hands touched, I had a feeling that is...that I can't explain and we just stared at each other." I shouldn't have ruined that moment. "Maybe because you guys have strong connection."

I couldn't tell Ashley that she was Spencer's girlfriend. I could make her really confused and her head might start throbbing or something and pass out. No, the real reason was that I didn't want to be the one to explain everything. Spencer should be the one to explain everything to Ashley.

"What do you mean a strong connection?" God, Ash, stop asking me questions or ask those questions to Spencer. I just wanted to yell at her saying 'She's your girlfriend.' "I mean, before the accident, you guys were inseparable. Your relationship was strong." I explained to her without letting my tongue slip.

She just stayed silent. Thank God, she finally stopped asking me questions. Spencer came back in. "What did your mom say?" I asked. "She just told me she's going home. She asked if me if I'd like to come." she replied and I noticed Ashley frowning a little bit with her head down. "So, are you leaving?" I asked again. "Um....I don't know yet." Ok, I'm confused with her.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" She looked over to Ashley. "I want Ashley's permission." Ashley looked up quickly at Spencer with a smile and Spencer smiled back. "If you want to leave, you can leave." Ashley said with a smile.

"But I want you to stay. I want you here with me." Spencer's smile grew wider. "I need someone beside me." I know I should be freaking out for Ashley not thinking about me. I could be by her side and stay with her, I'm her sister but Spencer will do a better job than me.

"Great, then I can leave now." We all laughed. "Ok, I have to be at the restaurant in five minutes so I'll see you guys later." I left the room.

I looked back at the room. Through the glass window, I saw Spencer and Ashley laughing and talking and giggling and staring at each other.

I told you Spencer would do the job better than I would. Square one becomes Square two.

___________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

"But I want you to stay. I want you here with me." What Ashley said totally threw me off. "I need someone beside me." I can't believe she said that. I mean, Kyla could stay with her and stay beside her, It made my smile grow wider. "Great, then I can leave now." We all laughed. "Ok, I have to be at the restaurant in five minutes so I'll see you guys later." Kyla left the room.

"Thanks." she said. "For what?" I didn't really get why she thanked me. "For staying with me." she smiled. "No problem." I grinned at her. There was an awkward pause and we just stared at each other with grins on our faces.

"So where do you work?" I just love how she tries to start a conversation. It's so cute. "I work at home." I replied. "What do you do?" she asked again. "I'm a documentary director. That's why I work at home. They usually call me." I'm actually having a casual conversation with her without boring her out.

"That is so cool." Wow, I was surprised that she was actually fascinated of what I said. "Thanks. E! Actually called me the other day to direct a documentary on the Brangelina kids." she noticed a frowned. I frowned because I had a flashback of yesterday.

"What? Really?" I was excited. The E! Asked me to direct a documentary about Brangelina and their kids. "What's with all the squeaking?" I looked at Ashley. "E! Just asked me to do a huge documentary on Brangelina and the kids." She smiled at me and grabbed me by waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, Spence." I smiled at her. "Thank you." she continued to kiss me. "Uh, I hate to interrupt your..little...thing." Kyla always interrupts us. Whether it's me and Ashley having a romantic dinner or me and Ashley kissing. "Then don't interrupt." Ashley was on the verge of getting pissed at Kyla. "But Ethan Marks' here." Ashley got off of me and off the bed.

Just yesterday, Ashley and I were blissful of the news while we were interrupted by Kyla. And now, well, I'm here talking to my girlfriend who thinks I'm just her close friend. "What's wrong?" I shot up. "Oh, nothing, just thinking." Ok, that was a stupid answer. "C'mon what's wrong?" Now, I have to think up a lie. "Um, I...uh...I just...something came over me." Wow, that must have been the dumbest excuse ever.

She just looked at me and chuckled. "Where do you live?" Uh oh. I was trying to avoid that question. I couldn't tell her I was living with her. "I live in a house." God, Ash, you're making me nervous. It's like crushing on her all over again. It's like [i[High School[/I] all over again.

"More specific, please?" Oh boy. "I...uh...I currently live....with..uh...my parents." I'm guessing I'll be living a lie for a very long time. "Wow." Ok, Ashley might've had an Amnesia but she doesn't forget how 'uncool' it is for a 22 year-old to be still living with their 'rents.

There was a long awkward moment between the two of us. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I love you, Ash."

Oh god. I blame her for giving me her usual warm and heartfelt smile.

"What?".....

___________________________________________


	5. I'm asking God for clarity

Ashley's POV

"I love you, Ash." .............

"What?" I didn't know how to react to what she said. It totally threw me off guard. I notice her eyes widening.

"Oh no! I meant in a friend way!" I was relieved and somewhat disappointed at the same time. "I love you too." You know what's weird is that I blurted out those words. I didn't even I said it to her. But I had no problem saying it to her. I just feel comfortable around her.

We just chatted from then on.

Two days later...

"Hello ladies." A Dr. Schrek came in. "How are you, Ash?" God, can she be more perky. "I'm feeling great." I decided I could be nice to her since she also took care fo me. "Good, but I have bad news for the both of you." Spencer rose to her feet while I sat up on my bed. "What?" Spencer seemed confused.

"Ashley, I'm sorry to tell you but you have to get out of here." What the hell? "Wait, what do you mean she has to get out of here?" I could really see that Spencer was confused and so was I. "The hospital want you out of here." For a perky girl, Dr. Schrek sounded so mean.

"What? Why? I've been paying the bills and crap." Ok, Kyla was paying all of it but you get my point. "We want you out because you're all better now and you may go home." As soon as she said those words, Spencer turned her concerned face to a smiling one and so did mine.

We soon started laughing. "I got you there girls." God, she's perky and corny. "So Ms. Davies, you are being discharged so that means you should be packing up and getting ready because you'll be leaving this room in about 2 hours." You have no idea how happy I am. I just couldn't wait where I live.

Two hours later...

"Whew, I was so scared to find out where I live, I thought I would be living with my mom like Spencer." I gave an apologetic look at Spencer. She just replied with a smile. "You told me right before you moved here that if we continued living with Christine, we'd commit suicide." Kyla joked.

I went inside my room and found a billion pictures of me and Spencer. What is she to me? A picture caught my attention. I picked it up and it was me and Spencer with two of the 'blue-eyed' gang who is surely her parents. It was at some kind of parade. A Gay Pride Parade.

Spencer came in and saw me holding the picture frame while I stared straight at her.

"Spencer, are you gay?"

_____________________________________________

Spencer's POV

"Spencer, are you gay?"

Holy Crap. I knew she was gonna figure it out eventually but I didn't know she would figure it out right away. I was stuttering, thinking of an answer to her question. Then, it hit me. "I'm not into labels." Just saying those words made me remember the time she and I met. It was the greatest day of my life.

"What did you say?" she asked. "I said, I'm not into labels." I told her again. I noticed she was thinking really hard. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I think I heard that line before." Of course you would, you're the one who told me that. "*chuckle* But judging from your answer I'd say you are gay." I just smiled at her and then she turned around.

"Yeah, I am." I said as my smile faded. "I bet you just want to be away from me." She turned back around, facing me. "No." What she said made me smile. We just stared at each other with huge smiles on our faces. "I'm not ignorant, Spence, I don't judge people based on their sexual orientation." That's exactly what the Ashley Davies would say.

"So, what's you're mom and dad's name?" I saw her holding up the picture from the Gay Pride parade. "Paula and Arthur." she nodded. There was a long awkward pause. "So, how did you come out to you're parents?" she asked. "*chuckle*....I didn't, they kind of found out." I said. "How?" Oh crap. I don't know if I should tell her or not. I mean, I want to tell her everything but I don't know if the results are going to be beneficial or something bad.

"Um, my mom kind of walked in on me and my girlfriend." I told the truth without telling the whole truth. "Ouch. How did they react?" she asked. "Well, my mom was the only one who had a reaction and freaked and told me I disgust her and my sexuality is unacceptable." I told her while smiling. "Wow, that must've been crucial to you." I laughed. "At first it was but after y..." I caught myself. "After my girlfriend talked to my mom, everything has been great ever since." Every time I have a conversation with her, I have to be really careful about what I'm saying.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Oh crap. I've been trying so hard to avoid that question or even have a conversation that is relevant to that particular topic. Dammit, Ash, I can't answer that question because.....because...I don't know how to answer that question and I don't even know why. "Uh, I have to go." Spencer, sometimes, you can be so stupid. Why didn't you just answer the freakin' question! I thought.

"Spencer." she called me. "Spencer." I was nearing the door. "Spencer!" she stopped me and pulled my hand. "What?" I almost yelled her. "Why won't you answer me?" she asked. "Because I can't." she had a confused look. "What? It's an easy question." She was right, it was an easy question. I just looked straight into her eyes. She forgot about the question because of the long awkward pause.

We were just exchanging stares. I didn't realize she was still holding my hand. We just kept looking at each others eyes.

She was beginning to lean into me, our faces were at least 6 inches apart. I never knew she had freckles on her face. Our lips were almost touching when, "Ash, I got you're favorite foods from the restaur...ant.."

Thank you so much, Kyla.

Kyla's POV

Holy crap. I ruined yet another 'Spashley moment'. DAMMIT KYLA! I probably ruined every Spencer and Ashley moment. You have no idea how mad I am with myself.

"Uh...don't mind me." I saw confusion in Spencer and Ashley. I just left the food on the floor by the door and left the loft.

Ashley's POV

"Ash, I got you're favorite foods from the restaur...ant.."

"Uh...don't mind me." Kyla just left the food on the floor and took off.

I didn't really know how to react on what I just did. I LEANED INTO SPENCER LIKE I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER!!! I don't know if I should be thankful to Kyla or if I should be pissed at her. I noticed Spencer was just standing there massaging her forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked idiotically. "Look, Ash, I really need to go." I grabbed her arm this time and turned her around. "You didn't answer my question." I said. "Why do you need an answer anyway?" Spencer, just answer the freakin question. "Because you're being suspicious. I just hate it when people leaves me hanging." I let go of her arm."You really want to know?" I nodded. "So who IS your girlfriend?" I asked again. Spencer took a deep breath.

"You're my girlfriend, Ash."

.................

Spencer's POV

Dammit, Kyla, we were soooo close but you just had to ruin everything. That's the only thing I hated about Kyla. "Uh...don't mind me." She left the food on the floor and just left. I just massaged me forehead out of disappointment.

"What's wrong?" she asked again. "Look, Ash, I really need to go." She grabbed my arm this time and turned me around. "You didn't answer my question." She said as I gave her a stern look. How can I answer the question when I don't exactly know how to. "Why do you need an answer anyway?" I know you're thinking it's so easy to tell her. Just say the words 'You're my girlfriend' but it's not easy when she's suffering memory loss and there might be a possibility that she could get shocked about what I'm about to say and avoids me and I lose her forever .

"Because you're being suspicious. I just hate it when people leave me hanging." She let's go of my arm."You really want to know?" She nodded. "So who is your girlfriend?" She asked again. I was so tired of her questions that I just needed to say it to her.

I took a deep breath.

"You're my girlfriend, Ash."

I don't know if I did the right thing or I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Ashley's POV

"You're my girlfriend, Ash." Spencer left.

"Whoa." I paced around the loft. Kyla, then, came back in. I soon stopped by the counter in the kitchen trying to get myself together.

"Ash, are you okay?" She asked. I didn't answer. How can I answer when I'm freakin' out about what Spencer said. I knew she wasn't just my best friend. "Ash, did something happen between you and Spencer?"

"Is it true that Spencer is my girlfriend?" I asked Kyla for reassurance. She didn't answer. "Kyla, can you please answer, I'm really confused right now." Kyla walked up to me. "Yes, she is." She nodded. "How can that happen? I'm not gay." Kyla started laughing. "What's so funny?" I really needed clarity. "Ash, you are. You found out you were gay after you and Aiden broke up and you were actually the one that made things clear for Spencer. Then, you and Spencer started dating." Whoa, is she serious?

"Ever since I showed up in your life, I think I was able to ruin every moment you guys had." Holy crap, my head is throbbing. "You guys were so in love with each other." That explains the feelings I get whenever Spencer is around. I didn't know how to react to everything she said. I just left the loft.

I don't know why I ended up here. But somehow I felt relaxed lying on the sand under the stars.

Right now, to me, everything is so perplexing. Spencer. That name kept replaying in my head. I can't believe she's my girlfriend. I can't believe I remember nothing of it. God, If I just wish I could've been more careful, I wouldn't have been in that awful accident.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" I so needed to do that. "Can I just get an explanation to all this confusion!?" I can't believe I'm asking God this. "Maybe I can answer your prayer." For a second I thought it was God but the voice was vaguely familiar.

I turned around finding Spencer with a smile on her face. "Spencer." I tried not to smile but I just couldn't help it. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. "After screaming like that, I think people in New York could probably hear you." We both laughed. There was something in her laugh that made my grin grow wider.

"Mind if I join you?" I shook my head and she sat on the sand beside me. "You know, this is the place where we usually end up when we want to escape the madness." She just stared at the clear sky. "I'm sorry." I said. "For what?" she replied. "For everything. For not being able to remember you." Ok, I don't know what I just said. "What are you talking about, you don't have to apologize, you suffered from amnesia, of course you wouldn't remember me." Well, that was stupid of me.

I could feel my cheeks getting red. "I love you, Ash." Whoa. "Like in a friend way?" I asked. My mind was hoping she'd say yes but my heart was hoping she'd say No. "No." I couldn't react to it, I didn't know how. "I love you more than life itself." I was frozen.

Next thing I knew she was leaning in. I didn't know what to do. Should I move or just let her do what she's going to do. I decided I'll move. But it was too late, our lips were touching. But somehow, it felt right.


	6. Help me remember

Ashley's POV

"Whoa." I pull away from the kiss. "I'm so sorry." Spencer apologized. "No, I'm sorry." I left. What the hell? I am so confused right now. I don't know why I reacted like that. I think I'm gonna go crazy. Spencer was standing at the spot where 'it' happened. I got in my car and left.

"Hey, what's up, Ash?" I walk by him. "Great to see you too." I sensed his sarcasm and flashed him an angry look. "Sorry." he apologized. "So why are you here? I'm gonna lock up soon." I was at Circuit City. It is where Aiden works. He is supposedly the manager or something. "It's about Spencer." I said. "Ok, go on." he demanded. "Well, we kissed." I noticed wasn't surprised in any way. He just looked at me.

I figured out why he wasn't surprised. Spencer and I are supposedly a couple. "So?" God, I hate when he does that. "So? I'm not really sure how to react to that." He laughed. "What's so funny?" Everyone is just laughing at me today. "Well, Ash, I can't tell you how to react to that and besides you guys are in a romantic relationship anyway." I noticed he frowned and looked down.

"Ok, what was that?" He looked back up at me. "What was what?" He said. "The frown and the putting-your-head-down, just now?" We were silent for about twenty seconds. "I love you, Ash." whoa. Aiden just kissed me. I don't know why, but something was off. The kiss didn't feel right.

"Oh my god." I break away from the kiss and looked in the doorway. Spencer. "Spencer, I-." SLAP! Spencer's palm hit Aiden's face. "You know Ashley's my girlfriend!" Spencer was so close from yelling. She flashed me a look and then left. "Spencer, I-" I have no idea what to do.

Spencer's POV

Somehow, Aiden manages or tries to ruin my relationship with Ashley. For some odd reason, I ended in King High. It's about 7 p.m. so nobody is at school. I was just walking around King high just reminiscing high school days. The time when Ashley was flipping out because her dad's vest was stolen. I am now standing where it happened. When I told Ashley to decide and where Clay died.

"I'm sorry." I turned around finding Ashley standing in the same spot she was in where it happened. "I'm sorry that Aiden kissed me." I chuckled. "You didn't need to apologize." I just kept walking to my old locker. This was where she asked me to prom. Although, it was kind of cheesy, I still thought it was cute. Then after walking and being followed by Ashley, I ended up by Ashley's locker. This was where I first saw her and totally spilled her coffee.

Ashley's POV

"This was your locker when we were in high school." Spencer blurted out with a smile and tears in her eyes. I thought this locker was familiar. My head starts throbbing.

"_....What is your problem? I'm just trying to find my way around here....Spencer Carlin, you're gay!......_

_Only with you....Thank you so much for being great."_

I have to get out of here.

__________________________________________________________

Ashley left King high and somehow ended up at the beach. She ran as far as she could and let her knees fall on the sand. "....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ...." She shouted in frustration.

She cried and screamed with her head hurting trying to figure out what that flashback was with Spencer.

Ashley POV

Why can't I remember anything? This is just too confusing and frustrating. I'm glad nobody is at the beach this time around. Nobody could see me screaming and crying. God, why does this have to be so hard. Is God punishing me? "....AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ...."

Spencer's POV

I don't know why Ashley just took off like that. I kept driving while I try my hardest not to cry. I don't even know why I'm crying.

I think moving out of the loft. I just think it's best for me and Ashley. Since she's recovering and everything. "Spence, you don't have to go." Kyla said. "Kyla, I just think it's best. It won't add to Ashley's problem, you know?" I could see that Kyla didn't really want me to go, but I had to. "It's just that I'm worried if you're gonna be ok." I nodded at Kyla. "It's gonna be fine, Kyla, I might have break downs or burst into tears for no reason but It'll be alright." I joked.

Glen helped me move back into my old room. "God, I feel like a teenager again." we both laugh. "You know you could stay at my place." Glen offered. "Yeah, but I want you to have an alone time with Chelsea. I don't want to be a burden to you guys." I said. "You won't be a burden." Yeah right. "I just want you and Chelsea to be alone and I want to be alone."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Spence?" Glen was concerned. "Uh..yeah. I just want to be alone and think."

Glen's POV

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Spence?" I was just concerned with my beloved little sister.. "Uh..yeah. I just want to be alone to think." I could always sense if Spencer is having a problem, and that is now. "Spence, I just don't want you to throw your life away because Ashley can't remember you." I can't believe I'm actually making sense.

"I would suggest that you shouldn't beat yourself up for this. And I know, she's gonna remember the past, Spence." she smiled. "Dude, you totally sounded like dad and it's really weirding me out." Now, I'm being brotherly here and she jokes about it. "Don't worry Glen. I won't throw my life away or beat myself up." she smiled. I know that Spencer was crying deep down inside.

"That's my little sis." I gave her a hug. "Well, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for work." I headed to the door. As I was about to leave, I looked back at Spencer. "I love you, Spence." she smiled. "I love you too, Glen." She gave me a goodbye hug.

______________________________

Ashley's POV

I cried and scream until I nearly lost my voice. Life would be so much easier if I just die. Living would be worthless if nothing is making any sense. Should I hang myself or drown myself? Which one works the fastest. I went in the water to crown myself. As I went underwater, a thought came to me. Spencer. I swam back up.

"What the hell am I doing?"

I let myself fall on the sand, crying. I just wish someone was here to explain everything to me. Someone like Spencer.

Kyla's POV

Ashley where the hell are you? I'm worried about you. That was the message I left in Ashley's phone. I have been looking for her since 9 p.m. and it's *gasp* 1:58 a.m.? I looked in the studio, clubs, Christine's mansion. But I doubt that she would go there even if she had amnesia.

I call her phone again and this time she actually answered it. "...hello..." she said with a raspier voice. "Ash, where are you? You have to come home now!" I was really angry at her. "Alright, I'll be there soon." she replied. "Just make sure you get home alive, alright?" She just hang up the phone.

Ashley's POV

"...hello..." I don't know who it was but I didn't care. "Ash, where are you? You have to come home now!" The angry voice sounded like Kyla's. "Alright, I'll be there soon." I replied. "Just make sure you get home alive, alright?" I just hang up the phone. I guess I won't be telling her I tried to kill myself.

I got in the car and turned on the radio."That was Womanizer by Britney Spears and It's 2:01 in the morning and for those people who are still awake, here's a treat for you. Help me remember by Rascal Flatts, WKRZ."

_....Help me remember, The way we use to be, When nothing else matter, 'Cause you were in love with me...._

_.....Those days that were so good, those nights that we held......held on forever, when we weren't pretenders.......we were as real as we felt._

_As I heard those words being sang, I cried. I really don't why I was crying. Someone just help me remember._

_This could be the last time_

_I look in your eyes_

_.....Help me remember....the way that it used to be...when nothin' else mattered...'cause you were lovin' me, Oh, help me remember....._


	7. Dear Diary

Kyla's POV

The door opens. "Ashley! OH MY GOSH! I'M GLAD YOU'RE HOME!" I hug her. "Where the hell have you been!?" You have no idea how worried I was about her after I asked Spencer where she was. Spencer basically answered me with a 'she just took off'.

"I...was...just somewhere." Oh yeah that helps. "Can you at least tell me where you actually are the next time I ask you where you are?" She nodded and walked to her room. "Ash, you look horrible, what happened?" I finally noticed that my sister looked like crap. There were black marks running down her face which was from mascara and her hair..well, she looked like she just woke up from bed.

"Nothing. Hold on, did we get robbed?" she asked. "No, why?" I replied. "Well, there's less stuff in my room." she said in a raspier voice. "Oh right, um, you might want to sit down for this." Without hesitation, she sat down and looked at me telling me to go on. "Well, Spencer took all of her stuff." She was looking at me as if I wasn't making any sense.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I just wish somebody was here to help me explain it to her like Spencer. "Well, before the accident, Spencer was living here...." She had a confused face on. "...living with you." Ashley looked away, massaging her head.

Ashley stood up and started pacing in the room. I really don't know what to do now. I saw a tear flow down Ashley's cheek. "Kyla." I look straight at her.

"Why aren't anything making sense?" I just hug my sister as tight as I could.

Paula's POV

"Hey honey. Do you need help with anything?" It was such a huge clutter in her room. "No, it's okay mom. I can handle this." She looks down on the floor. "Honey are you okay?" Arthur and I come in her room. "Uh..yeah." Arthur and I sat down on Spencer's bed. "Actually, there's too much going on around me that I don't think I'll ever be okay."

"Honey, you're gonna be okay. It's only natural that you're feeling like that because of what's happening right now. But eventually everything will fall back into place." Arthur explains it to her. "You're dad's right honey." I said. Arthur and I started helping Spencer unpack and put her things in place.

"Wow, it's like you're a teenager all over again." I had tears in my eyes. "Mom, I'm the one who should be emotional." she chuckled. "No, it's just that I just remembered the time when I walked in on you guys and I did something to both of you that was so horrible that I thought you'd never forgive me."

Spencer wrapped her arms around me. "I missed this so much." I hug her tighter. "I love you mom." she said. "I love you too, dad." Spencer hugs Arthur and he kissed her on her head. "Honey, just remember that whenever you're down or if you ever need us, you know we're always gonna be here for you." We both hug Spencer. "Thanks mom, dad."

__________________________________

Spencer's POV

It's been a week since I moved out of Ashley's loft and let me tell you, it sucks. Yeah, there might be good things that'll come out from living with your parents like they cook meals for you. But that's about it. I miss Ashley. She sometimes make me breakfast in bed. Back then, I use to be the one who wakes her up in the morning.

The thoughts of Ashley not being in my life mentally is making me feel like killing myself.

Paula's POV

"Spencer, can you please come out of there, you're gonna be late for work." Geez, it's like waking a teenage daughter up for school again. "Spencer." There's no answer. It's been 5 days since Spencer had come out of the room and it worries me.

"Arthur, I'm worried about Spencer, she hasn't come out of her room for about a week now." Arthur rubbed my back. "Honey, just go to work and leave Spencer to me." I left for work.

Arthur's POV

"Spencer, can you please open the door?" I knocked a couple of times and then she finally opened her door. "Whoa." I was so surprised of how my daughter looked. Her eye bugs were so thick and she was so pale. "Honey, what happened?" I asked but she just put her head down.

"Honey, you have to tell me what's going on." I demanded for an answer. "You know what's wrong dad." I knew why she looks like a corpse but I what I wanted to know was why hasn't she been going to work. "I meant why aren't you going to work anymore?" I asked again.

"I..uh..I'm not gonna work on the documentary anymore." .........."What!?" I was so surprised that she turned down a great opportunity. "Honey, why? Great opportunities comes only once in a life time, like the Brangelina documentary. This isn't like you, Spence." She sat down on her bed. "I don't think I can do it, dad, there's just so much stuff going on." I couldn't tell her what to do. I couldn't tell her that she has to do it. It's her decision. She's an adult now even though she's being childish right now.

I sat beside her. "Honey, whatever you're decision is, just don't let it screw your life up." I left her room.

Ashley's POV

"Hello?" I answered my phone. "Hey , Ash, It's me Ethan." who's Ethan. "Um, I don't know who you are." I really don't know who he is. "Oh, I'm Ethan Marks, you're manager. I'm calling because I need you at the studio. We have to start recording, now." I really don't know what he's talking about. "Recording what?" I asked. "Recording you're songs. I'll explain everything once you get here." I ask Kyla what studio this Ethan guy was talking about and she told me where it is.

I arrive at the studio. A guy with a five o'clock shadow came up to me and greeted me with a hug. I'm guessing he's Ethan Marks. "Hey, Ash, I'm Ethan Marks." I knew it. I then shook his hand. "So, are you ready to record your songs?" do I have any other choice? I thought.

Ethan gave me a song book filled with songs that I supposedly wrote. It was this simple looking song book and inside was a picture of me and Spencer. I stared at it for about 30 seconds.

"......When you smile, my whole world stops....The song from my heart is just for you...I just wish that you see that I love you...."

"...You were the one who said that you love me....And you said that you're love for me will never change, But why is it that whenever i pull you close to me, you close up and move away.....We promised each other that I am yours and You are mine...."

Are these all about Spencer?

______________________________________________________

Paula's POV

"Arthur, are you sure you talked to Spencer?" I was just worried about Spencer. It's been over 2 weeks since she opened her door when she and Arthur supposedly had their talk. "Paula, I talked to our daughter, don't worry about her. She's fine." There goes Arthur's socialworker crap. "How sure are you that she's okay?" I asked. "She's currently in a difficult situation right now. She needs space and I hope you understand that."

Oh I understand. "Arthur, she hasn't come out of her room in 2 weeks!" I almost yelled. "Paula, Spencer is not a teenager anymore." he answered me. I guess he's right. "Alright, but it's just I'm worried about her." he pulled me in for a hug. "Honey, she's fine, she's fine."

Spencer's POV

I heard my mom and dad arguing about me. Dad is right. Mom has nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm cutting myself or something. I'm just...just..thinking.

Ashley's POV

"It's just a love song. And i will sing it all for you. Just a love song. A simple melody for two. But to me it sounds just like a symphony. Just a love song, just a love song for you"

"Alright, Ash, I think this is going to be a hit." Ethan said. "Thanks." The song I sang just now was called 'Just a love song'. This is the first song I recorded or currently recording. "That was great. Alright let's record the rest of the song and we're done." Finally, I just have to sing a few lines and I'm out of here.

_"All the feelings i have locked inside my soul_

_All the magic you bring out in me_

Spencer.

_You're my inspiration, my every dream_

_So listen well and i think you'll know"_

"Aaaand that's a wrap!" Ethan called. I came out of the recording booth, happy that I'm done. "Ash, do you want to hear the playback?" Ethan caught me leaving. "Um, I really have to go, Ethan, I have a lot of things to do." Ethan answered me with an 'ok' and then nodded.

I kept thinking about Spencer while recording the song. I tried so hard to kept my head focused on the song but I just couldn't stop thinking about her. My head was filled with thoughts of Spencer the whole time I was at the recording studio. Was there something about the recording studio that I kept thinking about her? Did something special happened to me and Spencer in that recording studio? I shrugged the questions off.

"Kyla?..." No one was home. I'm guessing Kyla is at her restaurant. I go inside my room and I noticed my room was a huge mess. So, I started cleaning. "Ugh.." I find really dirty socks. Wait, I don't have socks! Anyway, I just kept cleaning my room. Then, I find this notebook under my bed. I think it's a song book. I took it out and started flipping through it. It was my diary.

_...Spencer is a unique girl. I don't know but there was something about Spencer that I just couldn't turn her down. She was the very first person that ever convinced me to go to a school dance. To be honest, I started writing in a diary because of her. I really like Spencer..._

_...Today was a very special day for me. Spencer ditched school for the very first time. But the special day about it was that Spencer told me she's gay. It's not the 'gay' part I'm excited about. It's the fact that she has so much trust in me that she was willing to tell me her biggest secret..._

___________________________________________________


	8. Girls day Out

Spencer's POV

"Hey, honey." said my mom. Judging from her wry smile, I'm guessing she and dad have something to say to me. "Honey, we want to talk to you." said my dad. I knew it, we're going to talk about my situation. "Your dad and I are worried about you." I know mom. "So, that's why we're here, to talk to you."

"Spence, I…we want to know what's really going on in your head." said my dad. "Dad, you already know." I said. "Honey, we know that you need time and space.." I was ready to say something to my dad when… "…which means locking yourself in the room." He said. "Honey, you're not a teenager anymore."

"What do you want me to do, mom? Go outside, when everything reminds me of Ashley?" I was raising my tone. "I'm glad you asked." My mom and dad had a calm look. "We want you to get your butt out of your room and go bock to work because sitting in your old room is not going to help." Damn, mother is right. "And if you don't go back to work, we're gonna start charging you." Am I like the new Glen or something?

Two days later…

"We have a great idea, honey?" my mom barged in my door. "I'm afraid to ask." I said. "What do you think of a therapist?" What?! "What?! Mom I'm not mentally ill." I said. "Honey, this is just temporary and we know you're not mentally ill. We're just hiring a therapist for you so you can tell her everything." This must be the most stupid idea ever. "And because your dad and I know that you won't tell us anything." Well, yeah.

"Hi, Spencer, I'm Dr. Walters." I shook her hand. The lady had a British accent. "Your mum told me that you are a college graduate from UCLA and you are a director." She said. I just answered with a nod. You know, she's kind of young to be a therapist. She looked like she was in her mid 20s. "Alright, start telling your story." Wait what? "Whoa! What about the introduction part. You know where we're supposed to get to know each other first." I said.

"First, I'm the therapist so you should be the one telling your story and second, I already introduced myself." She said trying to minimize the attitude. "Alright, so start telling your story." I told her everything. I told her at the part where Ashley had a car accident. "Uhuh." She just kept nodding. "And now, my parents told me I need to have a therapist. That's why you're here." She chuckled.

"Spencer, it's very natural for you to feel like that." She said. "You lost someone you love without actually losing her." Dr. Walters isn't that bad after all. "So, what should I do?" I asked. "I suggest that you should get back to work and temporarily forget about Ashley." She chuckled. I don't think I can 'temporarily' forget about Ashley.

"Thanks Dr. Walters." I shook her hand again. "Just call me Elaina." She smiled and grabbed her stuff. "Thanks Elaina." I smiled back. The things Elaina said were the same things my mom and dad said. They totally just got ripped off. I think I'll go back to the E! tomorrow and ask for another documentary to work. I'm pretty sure somebody already took my place.

__________________________________________________

Ashley's POV

"…_Prom night was horr…."_

That was it. It stopped there; the rest of it was just scribbles. I was trying to figure out why it stopped there. I heard Kyla come in. "Ashley?..." she called. "In here." I replied. She comes in my room with a plastic bag in her hand. "In this bag is your favorite dish." She handed me the bag. I didn't really care what was in the bag.

"Kyla…" she turned around. "…what happened at our prom?" She had a look on her face that is telling me that she was thrown off by the question. "Uh..*chuckle*..well, it was one of the most horrible night of our lives."

Kyla told everything to me. "You and Spencer went together. It was the night where both of you didn't care what people think about your relationship." She said. "What do you mean I didn't care what other people think about my relationship?" I asked. "Well, you guys were so in love with each other and you weren't really afraid to show your love for each other."

I didn't know my romantic relationship with Spencer was so strong. "And then what happened next?" I asked. "huh…well, the unexpected happened." I looked at her. "A drive by happened. Spencer's brother, Clay, died…" Kyla was tearing. "…and everyone thought your relationship with Spencer was gonna go far. Your relationship ended right there." My heart dropped.

Kyla left wiping her eyes. I, too, cried. I don't know why but I just cried.

"…_I just lost the love of my life. This is the day where Spencer walked out of my life. I finally realized that Spencer is the only girl I want to be with and I want to love. But I guess she didn't really see that I love her with all my heart…"_

"…_Well, today was a great day for me. Kyla and I had our really first press conference and announced to the public our big news, that we're gonna be recording for my dad's tribute CD. Today was the day when Paula finally accepted me and Spencer. It was at the Gay pride festival. Although I was only there for a few minutes with the Carlin, it was already special to me, It was the day where the Carlin's whole lives changed and also my life…_

I smiled when I read it. I never really knew that being with Spencer had a huge impact on the Carlin family.

I tried my hardest to try to remember the past but all I got was a headache. Thank you so much Diary.

___________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

"Oh hi, Ms. Carlin." I shook George Besser's hand. He is the guy in-charge with everything in the E! "I'm so glad you are here." He sat back down on his chair. "You are?" I asked "Very much. We couldn't find any person as good as you to work on the documentary so we decided to postpone it until you decide to come back for it." Wow, I never knew I was that good that they actually decided to move the doc. "Really?" All of it was just so surreal.

The next day, I was back to work. I got the crew together and did my thing. I interviewed a couple of people, flew to Africa, Cambodia, and Vietnam. Work really took my mind off of Ashley but it didn't make me forget about her. "Alright, guys, great job." The crew packed their things up and put the things in the private jet.

"Hey guys, 15 minutes till departure." One of the pilots, I think his name was Norris, told us. I hear my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered it. "_Hey, Spencer, It's me_." It was my therapist. "Hey." She is usually calling to check up on me since I'm currently in Vietnam. _"So any stories to tell?" _she asked. "Actually, no, work has kept my mind off of everything." I laughed. "_Good. When are you coming back here in California?" _she asked. "Uh, today. The plane is boarding is 2 minutes." I said. "_Ok, great, make sure you stop by the office, alright?" _I said ok and hang up the phone.

7 hours later…

"Hah, I love the smell of Cali." One of the crew mates, Charlie, said. "You mean the polluted smell of Cali." I joked and they all laughed. "Alright guys, you guys go back to the studio. I'll catch up with you, I have to do something." They went in the building and I was off to see my therapist.

"Oh, hello, Spencer." Elaina Walters greeted me and shook my hand. "So, Why did I need to stop by here again?" I asked because, honestly, I really didn't know why I was here. "I'm here to tell you that you don't need to see me everyday. I've already moved our appointments to twice a week." She said and we shook hands again.

Ever since I had appointments twice a week, Elaina and I have been having meetings outside of the office. Today, we went to Starbucks. "So, what happened when Ashley poured smoothie all over Madison?" she was asking the time when Ashley and Madison had a fight right after my graduation day. "Well, it turned into a food fight." I said and we both started laughing. I could never forget how funny that day was.

"I wish I was there to see it. It must've been really funny." She said while laughing with me. "Yes. Yes it was. The food fight actually made them up." I stopped laughing. "It was a fun day. It was also the day when Ashley gave me a teddy bear with a toga on." I said smiling. We were now walking in Rodeo drive.

She noticed I was frowning. "Spencer, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. It just hurts so much, you know?" She was rubbing my back. "I know. How about this, let's try to keep our minds off of Ashley. Let's have a whole day together just as girls. Deal?" she stuck out her hand. "Deal." I shook her hand. I hope this'll help.

_________________________________


	9. You know the answer to your question

Ashley's POV

Damn this! That Spencer girl is giving me a headache. I have this vibe about her that makes me want to remember the past. But all I get is a freakin' headache.

"Ashley, where are you?" I heard Kyla call me. "I'm in here." I answered. "Whoa." She backed away as soon as she sees me on the floor looking like crap. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked. "What?" I already knew what but I just didn't want to answer her. "I mean you basically look like crap, no offense though." She said. "None taken." I said.

Kyla sees all these pictures on the floor of me and Spencer. "Ash, what are you doing?" she sits down beside me. "Oh, nothing…..just nothing." I start cleaning up. "Ash." She stops me from cleaning up and grabs my arm. "What?" I asked her. Kyla, then wraps her arms around me.

Kyla's POV

"Ash." I stopped her from cleaning up and grabbed her arm. "What?" I hugged her. Then, she starts crying. "Ky, I just hate this so much." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ash, it's gonna be ok." I tried to comfort her. "No it won't be, Kyla, I feel like my whole world is falling apart." She stood up. "I feel like I don't deserve happiness." And then I tear up.

"I mean, I had a car accident and what's worse is that I can barely remember anything from before the accident." She said with sadness in her voice. Then, Ashley starts trashing things. She threw her picture to the wall, throws the flower vase, rips her pillows open, threw her clothes on the floor.

"Ashley!" I dodged the things flying above my head. She punched and broke the window in her room. Seconds later, her fist started bleeding. "Ashley!" I stopped her by putting my arms around her. "STOP IT!" I yelled at her. She falls on the floor. "I just hate this so much." She said trying to catch her breath while tears kept flowing down her face. I held her bleeding arm.

_________________________________

"Ashley." Kyla's voice was fading as she saw all the blood on Ashley's arm. "You have to stop." Even though Ashley has stopped, Kyla kept saying 'You have to stop.'

"Ashley, You'll be admitted to a mental hospital if you keep on doing this." Ashley laughs hysterically. "No I won't." she said. "No you won't because you're not crazy. But after punching that window….I don't know." Ashley just sat quietly on the couch as Kyla bandaged her arm. "You know you could've cut you vein?"

"I really don't care Kyla." She looked down at the floor. SLAP! "YOU MIGHT NOT CARE BUT I DO, ASHLEY!" Ashley rubbed her cheeks. "What the hell?" Ashley said with a low voice. "I am going to hire a therapist for you." Kyla starts punching in numbers on the phone. "What? That is absurd!" Ashley was on the verge of yelling.

"Look, Ash, It's either a therapist or mental hospital. I'm just being realistic here. You choose." Kyla was obviously hurt of what happened to Ashley. "I know you might think I'm being cruel about this but Ashley, I'm just scared that you might do something stupid again and you can seriously hurt yourself or you could even die." Fear in Kyla's eyes was visible. "I don't want to lose you Ash. And I don't think Spencer does too."

Spencer's POV

"Hey, Spencer!" Elaina greeted me. "Hey." I said. Elaina and I are in Egocentric this time. "An Iced Mocha Latte and Black coffee, please." said Elaina to the waitress that approached us. "So what's the story this time?" she asked. "Actually I'm good." Elaina raised her eyebrow telling me to tell her more. "I mean, I haven't had a thought of Ashley." Ok so I lied and well, Elaina knew too.

"Ok, so I've had a couple dreams and thoughts about her but I've been doing great at work." I explained to her. "Good. But are those dreams and thoughts about her making you somewhat depressed or something?" she asked. "Actually, I just think about her. It doesn't make me sad nor make me happy." When I think about Ashley it doesn't make me sad because it's Ashley and it doesn't make me happy because of you-know-what.

"That's good." We were both silent for about thirty seconds. When I looked up at her, she was looking straight at me. "What?" her stare was seriously creeping me out. "You need to talk to her." said Elaina. "Wait, what?" she is seriously confusing me. "You need to talk to her." She said again. ""What? Why? I don't I'm even ready yet." I said. "Ready or not, you have to talk to her." God, I just hate it when she pushes me.

"Why?" I really don't think I can handle talking to Ashley. "Because you are really bad at hiding your emotions." I didn't know it was obvious. "I know you're not ok, Spencer, I can see it in your eyes that you're still heartbroken about Ashley. I mean it's blatant." Man, she is good! "Wow." I chuckled. "So I want you to talk to Ashley as soon as you can." She paused. "No, you have to talk to her right away, deal?" she held out her hand. "Deal." I shook her hand. She smiled at me.

Ashley's POV

I officially hate Kyla now. I really don't need a freakin' therapist. "Hey, Ashley, I'm Dr. Kramer." I shook his hand. My therapist is a 34-year-old man who likes cheese. Hey, that's all he told me. "So, I understand you're situation here. You were in an car accident and you can't remember anything." I nodded. "And this Spencer is making you want to remember." He said.

"Spencer and I are supposedly together. Everybody was telling me that we were so in love with each other. I guess that's what's making me want to remember the past." I told him. "But all I get is a headache." He took off his glasses. "All you have to do is talk to Spencer. Tell him everything that's going on with you." He said. "Her." I corrected him. "Excuse me?" he looked at me. "Spencer is a her. Spencer's a girl." He looked at me with a baffled look.

"Uh, yeah, Spencer is a girl." Dr. Kramer didn't say anything after 10 seconds. "Oh, so..uh..you are gay?" I guess he's the homophobe kind. "Yeah. I mean I'm suppose to be since I'm supposedly with a girl, right?" I said. "Wow." He sighed and wiped his forehead with his cheesy handkerchief, literally a cheesy handkerchief. "Why are you surprised? Is my sexuality a problem?" I asked.

"Oh no. no no no! You just caught me off guard. I have nothing against homosexuals." He quickly explained. "All this time we were talking, I really thought Spencer was a guy." He explained. "I'm sorry." I accepted his apology. "Anyway, I suggest you talk to Spencer and tell HER everything that's been going on with you." God, he is such a loser, it's making me hate Kyla even more. "So, call her as soon as I leave and you guys talk, alright?" As soon as he left, I took his advice and called Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, this is Ashley." I said. "Do…do you um want to grab a coffee?" I hope she says yes. It took my everything just to say those words.

Spencer's POV

"Alright, I'll be going, then. I have to run some errands. So, as soon as leave, I want you to call her, alright?" I nodded. Elaina gave me a hug and left. "Bye." As soon as she was evanescent, I took out my phone. I don't know if I should call her or not. But then again, I promised my therapist. So I dialed Ashley's number. I dialed Ashley's phone number in very slowly. 9…1….2….

_Please come find me with your dirty mind_… My phone rang. Oh my God! Oh my God! It's Ashley!!!!! "_Hey Spencer, this is Ashley_." HOLY CRAP!. "_Do…do you um want to grab a coffee?" _HOLY CRAP! I couldn't say anything. All I could think was Holy crap. _"….Spencer?"_ my phone slipped but then I caught it. "Uh…hey…Ash..Hey!" God, I sound like an idiot. "_So, do you want to grab some coffee?"_ YES YES YES!!! For some reason, I couldn't get those words out.

"_Spencer?...hello?"_ I calmed down. "Yeah. Sure." Whew! I finally said something. "_Ok, great. I'll meet you at Egocentric._" I'm already in Egocentric. I just had coffee with my therapist. "Ok, what time?" I asked calmly_. "I was hoping I can meet you right now if that's not a burden to you."_ Great! I don't have to go anywhere else! "Sure. It's not a burden at all." I said trying my hardest not to sound nervous.

Ten minutes later…..

"Hi." Holy Crap! I didn't notice Ashley was right infront of me. "Hey." For some odd reason, my anxiety went away. "Sit down." I gestured. "Thanks." God, she looks stunning. "So, how are you?" I started. "Great." There was an awkward pause. "Actually, I'm not so great." She looked up at me. "I've been having headaches lately." She said. "Why?" I was worried. "I keep trying to remember the past." She explained.

"Why do you keep trying when you know it's just hurting you?" I was curious. "Because I want to remember the past." She paused. "Because I want to remember you." My heart drops. "I think it's just going to hurt me even more if I can't remember you, Spence." I just…cried.

Ashley's POV

"Why do you keep trying when you know it's just hurting you?" she asked. "Because I want to remember the past." I paused and looked at her. "Because I want to remember you." I really wanted to remember her. "I think it's just going to hurt me even more if I can't remember you, Spence." I said. Then, I notice Spencer had tears flowing down her cheeks.

I wipe the tears on her face. "Why are you crying?" I notice she blushes. "Sorry. It's nothing." she knew that I knew she was lying. "It's what you said. I just missed you so much, Ash" She said while I kept wiping the tears on her cheeks.

Ashley's POV

"It's what you said. I just missed you so much, Ash" She said while I kept wiping the tears on her cheeks. We just stared at each other. I know both of us wanted to look away but we just couldn't.

"I want to know what our story really was." I said. "I want to know from the beginning." I demanded. "Well, we met in high school." She paused to smile. "We met by your locker. I was asking for directions and totally spilled your coffee." We laughed. "You were so cranky that morning and I got the benefit of it."

"We officially met while I was waiting for my brother in the gym while he had basketball practice." She said. "When you approached me I really thought you were crazy." We kept talking about the past. I had questions and she had answers. "So what happened at prom?" I asked. I noticed her smile faded. "I asked Kyla about it. She said it was the worst night of our lives."

"It..it was." She stuttered. Damn. I shouldn't have asked her about it. "It was the night that changed our lives." She paused. "Clay died….Aiden and Kyla broke up…and..we…" she stopped. "Don't Spencer. You don't need to say it." I knew Spencer is hurt so I didn't want her to say anything. For some reason, I didn't want to hear it either.

"Let's just not talk about it. I want to know what happened after that." Her smile came back. "Actually the break up actually helped clear things up. I finally realized that who I wanted was you." She grinned. "And I realized what I wanted was you." I said it like a statement. "Yeah."

"Did I love you?" Ok, that came out wrong. I noticed that she was thinking really hard. I think she's thinking about what I just asked her. I was going to rephrase my question when "I think you know exactly what the answer to that question is." I don't know what she means by that.

"Ok, I have to go because I still have to go to work." She grabs her purse that was on the table and then we stood up together. "I'll see you later." We then gave each other hugs. "K, bye." She left. On my way to the studio, I kept thinking about what Spencer said that I know the answer to my own question.

"Hey, Ash. Ready to record another song?" Ethan Marks greeted me. "Yeah sure." Off to the recording booth.

…_. And though you've shed a thousand tears before I don't wanna see you cry once more. And though it's been a while since you're last grin. I just wanna see you smile again. Together dreaming dreams of a brighter tomorrow. With hopes from day to day, rid ourselves of the sorrow. We'll make this world a better place to live. I don't wanna see you cry again…._

"Alright, that was great Ashley. That's all for today." I come out of the booth. "How did I do?" I asked with a grin. "You did great. I think that's gonna be another hit." He smiled. "I'll see you later, baby." I hugged him. The whole time I was at the recording studio, all I was thinking about was what Spencer said.

Then it hit me. Now I know why Spencer said I know the answer. I quickly dialed her number. _"Hello?"_ she picked up her phone. "I know the answer to my own question." I said. _"What is it?"_ she asked with a cheerful tone. "The answer is yes. I did love you." I said. "I hope your answer is a yes too."

"_What do you mean?"_ she asked. "Would you go on a date with me?" I asked her. At first. I heard her laughing through the phone. "_Yes. I would love to go on a date with you, Ash_." Yes. Very smooth Ashley. "Great. What time can I pick you up?" I asked. "_Well, I don't get off work until 6 so how about 7_?" she asked. "Great. I'll pick you up at your house at 7." I only have 3 hours left until I pick up Spencer and I don't even know what I should do for our date. This ought to be good.

___________________________


	10. Deja Freakin' Vu!

Ashley's POV

Man, I should've thought of a plan before asking Spencer on a date. But then again, she might've said no so the plan would've been canceled. Ugh, damn you Ashley. She said yes so you're screwed. You don't have any plans for your date. What am I gonna do?

I was just walking when: Bump! "Oh I'm so sorry!" a black girl apologizes. "No. It's ok." I said. "Oh hey, Ashley!" Ok, how does she know me? "Um, who are you?" I asked. "It's me, Chelsea." She shook my hand. She had a million shopping bags on her arms. "You don't remember me because of your accident. I'm a good friend of yours and Spencer's." There's something about this girl that made me want to trust her.

After bumping into each other, Chelsea and I went for some coffee and got to know her more. "So, I want to know the real Chelsea." I said. "Well, I am currently living with Spencer's brother Glen, I'm an artist, I graduated from an art school in Paris about a year ago an…." I cut her off. "No, I meant what's the down and dirty of Chelsea Lewis."

She told me everything about her and how she got pregnant with Spencer's other brother, Clay. "So, what are you doing here exactly?" she asked. "I was just venting." We both chuckled. "Why?" she asked. "Well, because I'm an idiot." She laughed and asked me why I think I'm an idiot. "Well, I asked Spencer on a date and I don't have any idea where to take her or what we're going to do."

"Wow, this is kind of surprising for me, Ash, because you're usually the one who comes up with the most romantic dates for you and Spencer." She explained. "Really? Well, can you help me?" I pleaded. "Alright, alright. How much time do you have left until you pick Spencer up?" I told her there's only an hour and twenty-three minutes left. "Perfect! Follow me."

After ten minutes, we arrived at a studio. I'm guessing it's Chelsea's art studio because with all the paintings. "I remember during our junior year, you borrowed my studio so you can set up a romantic date for you guys." She smiled. We only had fifty-seven minutes left. We cleaned up the place and set up a dinner table and some candles.

"Alright, I think she's gonna like this." I said. "Like this? She's gonna love this."

7:02 P.M.

"Hey sexy, lookin' for a ride?" Deja freakin' Vu! "Hey." She said. God, she looked so stunning. I opened the car door for her. "Thank you." She said with a huge smile on her face. We were talking while I was driving us to Chelsea's studio. "Where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise, alright?"

"No, I'm curious, I want to know where you're taking me." She kept bugging me about where we're going. She was like an annoying 3 year-old who keeps asking mommy 'Are we there yet?' But I wasn't annoyed by it. I just thought it was cute. "Are we there yet?" she kept asking the same question for about five minutes now. "Spencer, you'll know when we get there."

She finally stopped asking me and just sat there staring at me. "What?" I turned to her. "Nothing." Oh, come on Spence, this isn't high school anymore, just tell me. "Come on, tell me." I demanded. "You're just so beautiful." She smiled. Am I blushing? My cheeks are so warm. I think she noticed I was blushing because she starts giggling. "Well, you wanna know something?" She looks at me. "Ok, what is it?" she asked. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." She turns to look on the road. I notice her cheeks are turning tomato red. Yes! I made her blush!

Ashley's POV

We finally got to Chelsea's studio. "Really, Ash? Chelsea's studio?" This is good. She doesn't have any idea what's ahead. I opened the door for her and then, "Ash." She gasps

Spencer's POV

I asked her about fifteen times 'Are we there yets?' and 'Where are you taking mes?' I think she's annoyed by it so I stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." Wow, that was so high school. "Come on, tell me." She demanded. "You're just so beautiful." I said. I started giggling as soon as I noticed she was blushing. "Well, you wanna know something?" I look at her. "Ok, what is it?" I asked. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I turn to look on the road. Oh crap, I think I'm blushing.

"Ok, we're here." Chelsea's studio? I thought we were going to some romantic place like some place where we can sit under the stars but Chelsea's studio? "Really, Ash? Chelsea's studio?" She really didn't say anything and just looked at me. Then, Ashley opens the door for me. She can be so cliché sometimes. "Ash."

"So? What do you think?" She's seriously asking me that? I wanted to say something but I was so stunned of what she did to Chelsea's studio. God, it looked amazing. There was a little red carpet full of candles on the sides and the carpet ran with rose petals. And the table just looked amazing.

"Spencer." She called me while wailing her hand in front of me. "Ash, this is amazing." I whispered. "I had some help from Chelsea." Wait, she remembers Chelsea. "Chelsea?" I asked. "Yeah, I bumped into her today while she was shopping." Oh ok. I just stopped asking questions and then she took my hand and escorted me to the table. She pulled the chair for me and I sat down.

"So you don't think it's cliché?" she asked. "It is so cliché but I love it." I smiled at her. We, then, ate dinner. I now remember high school when she did this to me. But instead, it was Chinese food. And my God! The food is delicious. I decided not to question her about the set up because I didn't want to ruin the night. Then, I hear classical music. "May I have this dance?" Ok, she is beyond the borderline of cliché. I couldn't refuse so I took her hand. We just danced for the rest of the night.

We were now in the car on our way back to my house, the Carlin home. "I'm glad you liked it." She blurted out. "Liked it? I totally loved it!" She has no idea how amazed I was of tonight. We talked until we got to my house. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek. "Ok." I, then got out of the car and walked towards the door. Before I opened the door, I turned around and glanced at her. The glance turned to a 10 second-stare at each other. "Bye." I mouthed. She replied with a smile, a heart-melting smile that made my heart skip a beat. I'm falling in love with her all over again.

Spencer's POV

Ashley, why do you have to be so beautiful? After we exchanged looks, I went inside the house. "Where have you been young lady?" Holy crap! The 'rents! "I was with Ashley, mom." I said. This is like high school all over again. "Ashley? Spencer, you know why I don't like it when you hang out with her." My mom was on the verge of yelling. My mom and dad had angry looks on their faces. Wait, I'm not in high school anymore! Heck, I'm not even a teenager anymore!

A moment later, my parents started laughing. "Wait, what's so funny?" I had no knowledge of what's going on. My parents just kept laughing. And then, I finally figured it out, five minutes later. I just started laughing. Wow, my parents can be so corny. "Really mom? Dad?" Mom just laughed her ass off and so did dad. "Yes!" Something is just wrong with my parents. I don't know if it's their age or their hormones.

"Wow, you seem blissful today." Said Elaina. I didn't answer. I just kept smiling to myself. "Alright, spill it." We were at Grey's this time. God, I miss this place. "I just want to thank you for the advice." I smiled. "Oh so that's why." I, then told her what happened after we talked and how I went on a date with Ashley last night. "That's great Spencer." She smiled at me.

"Ok, so what was it like meeting their kids?" I asked a good friend of Brangelina, Morgan Freeman. "Actually, the kids are very well-mannered. I'm just happy for the both of them to have such wonderful kids." He answered. After I interviewed him I went back home to start looking at some videos that have been recorded. We had a video of the kids playing, interviews of their friends, and a slide show of the family.

"Honey, you have to take a break. C'mon, dinner is ready." Dad had to drag me to the dining table. "Wow, you've been so focused on your work." My mom said. "Too focused." She added. "I'm sorry, mom, I just want to finish it." My mom, then, said grace. "So do you know what tomorrow is, Spence?" my dad asks. "Oh, Arthur, I don't want to be reminded." My mom whined. Tomorrow was mom's 44th birthday. Everyone from Ohio was coming. "Oh, why not?" dad asked. "I don't want to be reminded that I'm getting old." Why are women so worried about their age?

The next day….

"Hey grandma!" I was about to hug her but then she gave me her bag. She hasn't really gotten over the fact that I'm gay. Uncle John came and so did Cousin Joey. A lot of Carlins came. Uncle Dan, Aunt Alexandra, m favorite cousin Hayden, Uncle Clifton, Aunt Tony, Grandpa, and most of my cousins. Everyone was there but I felt like someone was missing. A someone that I am madly in love with.

"Hey, Ash." She answered her phone. "Hey, Spencer. What's up?" she asked. "Hey are you free today?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" I told her that it was my mom's birthday and that I want her to be there and meet everyone. "Ugh. Family stuff." she whined. "Ash, pl…" I got cut off. "I'm kidding. I'll be there in a few minutes." she hang up.

"Hey, Spencer!" My cousin, Dylan, greeted me. "Wow, Dill, how are you?" I asked some reason, a lot of lady Carlins have guy names. My cousin is named Dylan, I have an Aunt named Tony, my other cousin is named Hayden, and I'm named Spencer. My relatives are just so bizarre. "I'm fine." We chatted for a while. Last time I saw Dylan was when she was eleven and now she's in high school. "Yeah, I remember there was a keg of jam."

I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Hey, Spencer." Yay! It's Ashley! "Ashley! I'm glad you made it!" I introduced her to Dylan, then to Uncle Dan, to Aunt Tony, and then to Grandma Mary. "Hi, I'm Ashley." She stuck out her hand but my grandma just stared at it. "You're Spencer's girlfriend, right?" Ashley nodded. Oh boy. My grandma just gave Ashley a wry smile and walked away. I know she's my grandma and everything but, um, rude muc h?

"Ok, what's her problem? Did she get her granny panties twisted or something?" What Ashley said just made me laugh. "Well, Grandma isn't exactly, 'Yay Gay', and she's not so fond of us dating." I also explained how everyone in the room doesn't know anything about us except for Glen, Chelsea, mom, dad, Kyla and Aiden.. "Huh, really?" Then Ashley went to the front of the room. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Ok, what is she doing? I noticed that everyone's attention was towards Ashley.

"Um, hi, my name is Ashley Davies." I have no idea what she's going to do. "I am up her because I want to make an announcement." Oh crap. "I just want you guys to know that I am a girlfriend of a Carlin in this room." I KNEW IT! Everyone was murmuring. "And I want you to know that that Carlin is…" Oh boy. "..Spencer Carlin."

Spencer's POV

"Um, hi, my name is Ashley Davies." I have no idea what she's going to do. "I am up her because I want to make an announcement." Oh crap. "I just want you guys to know that I am a girlfriend of a Carlin in this room." I KNEW IT! Everyone was murmuring. "And I want you to know that that Carlin is…" Oh boy. "..Spencer Carlin."

Everyone started murmuring. Ashley diverged to where I was and all the eyes in the room followed her. "What are you doing?" I asked with a huge smile on my face. I just can't believe she did this. "You're so cute" was all she said. The next thing I know our lips were touching and turned into a passionate kiss. "Thank you." I said.

I'm gonna have to answer questions from all the Carlins. "Spencer, since when?" Aunt Tony asked me. "Since I was born." Well, aren't I right. I was gay all my life. I just realized I was when Ashley came into my life. "Spencer, you're gay?" or "Spencer, you're a lesbian?" was all they said to me. And I answered them with one line and one line only. "I'm not into labels."

Out of 20 Carlins that came, only six accepted my sexuality. I just wanted to take a break from all their questions so Ashley and I went to the place where Ashley's dad's ashes were spread. "God, I cannot believe you did that." I said. "Thanks." I kissed her in the cheek. Then, I noticed Ashley was not looking so good. She looked like she was in pain. The next thing I know, she faints. "Ashley!"

Ashley's POV

Spencer brought me to a place that overlooks the strip. "God, I cannot believe you did that." she said. "Thanks." she kissed me in the cheek. Then, my head starts throbbing.

…_."Well, it's L.A., we only have a few moments to catch our breath before we have to head back into the madness"….."So then let's hit the madness!"…_

Spencer's POV

I brought her to the hospital. I kept biting my nails because I didn't want Ashley to be hurt. Then, she awakens. "Oh Ashley! I was so worried about you!" I just hugged her ever so tightly that she couldn't breathe anymore. "Hello, ladies." Dr. Schrek came in. "Hey, doc." I shook her hand. "So I have some good news for you."

"I'm just gonna make it quick." She said. "So, there is a great chance that Ashley will be able to remember the past." I was just blissful. No, I was beyond the borderline of blissful! Ashley was also very happy but not as happy as I am. I hugged Ashley again. "But, there are some side effects." We stopped our little celebration. "What is it? Nausea? Diarrhea? Drowsiness?" Can she be serious for once?

"She is going to faint everytime she remembers something." She said. "It's because her head will start throbbing and the pain would be too much to handle that she'll faint." I noticed Ashley had a scared look on her face. "But, It is harmless unless you faint and hit your head on something then that'd be harmful." We laughed. "Ok, ladies, you are free to go." Ashley and I left with smiles on our faces and headed back to the party.

____________________________

Ashley's POV

What Dr. Schrek said made me so happy even though I'm going to faint everytime I remember something from the past. Spencer and I went back to Paula's party. "So…" Spencer turned to look at me while I was driving back to the Carlin home. "So, what?" she asked. "So, I am your girlfriend, right?" Oh God, I just sounded like an idiot. "Yes, you are." She smiled at me. We got back to the party and everyone still looks at me and Spencer like we're deliberately out to hurt them or something.

"Hey, you're not gonna like this." I checked my watch and it was 3:17 P.M. "What?" she asked. "I have to leave." I said and Spencer just had a pouty face on. "Aw, why?" It was obvious that she didn't want me to go. "I have a meeting with Ethan and other people from the record label to talk about my CD." I explained. She understood and let me leave and then she walked me to my car.

"I'll see you later, Spence." I flashed her a smile. "Ok. Bye." She turned around to walk back to the door. I felt like something was missing from our goodbyes. Then it hit me. Spencer was about five feet away from the door when, "Spencer, wait." She turned back around. "Yeah?" I took her hand. "Goodbye." Then, I kissed her lips. That's what's missing. When we broke apart from the kiss, we flashed each other with smiles. Then, I left.

Spencer's POV

"I'll see you later, Spence." she flashed me a smile. "Ok. Bye." I turned around to walk back to the door. "Spencer, wait." I turned back around. "Yeah?" she took my hand. "Goodbye." Then, our lips touched. My heart skipped a beat. The kiss was not as passionate as earlier. It was a soft kiss and yet breath-taking. We just smiled at each other. Then, Ashley left.

I went back in the house with a huge grin on my face. Then, someone comes up to me. It was my favorite cousin, Hayden. "Hey, Hayden, what's up?" I asked. "I need to talk to you in private." Hayden dragged me into my room. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "So, now I know you're gay." Did she really have to talk about my sexuality in private when everyone knows it already? "Did we really have to talk about me being gay in private when everyone knows it already?"

"No, this isn't about you, Spence." She said. "It's..it's about me." I didn't quite get where she's going. "Spence, I think I'm gay." Whoa! What she said totally threw me off! I couldn't believe Hayden is gay-curious. I mean, back in Ohio, she has a room full of posters of guys or a scrap book full of shirtless guys. "How do you know if you're gay?" That line reminded of when I came out to Ashley at the beach. I jokingly tested her with the "Are you hot for girls? Quiz".

I told her everything about the day at the beach and how Ashley made me realize I was gay. "I think I'm too scared to accept myself for who I am." She said. "Hey, I went through what you're going through right now and let me tell you, It's very difficult." I explained. Hayden told me everything about how she thinks she has feelings for this girl back in Ohio. Hayden is just like me when I was in high school.

"So, how did you come out?" she asked. "I never did." I hated telling this story. It was just so sad and aggravating. But since Hayden was my favorite cousin, I told her "Mom walked in on us." I said. "Oh my gosh, then what?" I told Hayden how mom pulled Ashley's hair out the door and mom trying to 'de-gay' me. "That's what I'm scared of. What if mom and dad will do the same thing to me?" she had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Uncle Dan and Aunt Alexandra will do what mom did to me but they love you and I don't think they're gonna stay mad at you forever." I had a flashback of when mom accepted my sexuality and the fact that I'm dating Ashley.

_________________________________

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading my FF!!**


	11. You're the one who won my heart

Hayden's POV

"Wow. I can't believe Aunt Paula did that." I said. "Yeah, I really thought I could never ever forgive her for that." Spencer kept telling me about her high school days. "Ashley could be a pain in the ass but that's one thing I love about her." I noticed that everytime Spencer mentions Ashley's name, she has a huge grin on her face. "You must be so in love with her."

"I am." She smiles. "Knock knock!" It was dad. "Hey, Uncle Dan." said Spencer. "Hey, Spence, Hayden. What are you guys talking about?" he asked. "She was just asking me about Ashley." Spencer lied. "Spencer, this is incredible. I never really thought you would love a girl." My dad chuckled. "Well, Uncle Dan, I'm very unpredictable." And that's what I love about my cousin.

"I just want to say that I support you 100 percent." He said. "And I have to give you credit, honey, you're girlfriend is hot." Oh God! Dad should be happy I'm not telling mom he said that. "Dad, you should be glad mom is not here." We laughed. "I'm just happy you found yourself, honey." He gives Spencer a hug. "Hayden, I know." What is he talking about? "Know what?" I asked. "I know that you like girls too." Holy crap! Spencer and I had fear on our faces. "I'm just kidding!" he started laughing and then so did Spencer and I.

"Where is Aunt Alexandra anyway?" Spencer asked. "I asked her to come up with me to talk to you but she said I could just go by myself." He said. "I'm guessing she doesn't want to deal with a gay niece." That's right. Mom is probably the biggest homophobe I know. "I don't think so, dad. I mean she's her favorite niece." Mom probably loved Spencer more than she loved my brother. But then again, my brother, Chace, is an a**.

Dad left and Spencer and I talked more about my situation. "So what should I do?" I asked. "I can't really tell you what to do because you're not sure about you're sexuality and I could give you the wrong advice." She told me. "I really thought this was gonna be easy but I guess I thought wrong." I said. "Nothing is easy. Time will tell. I mean, identity crisis happens at your age. You'll soon find out."

"Wow, you sound so shrink-ish." It was Spencer's girlfriend, Ashley. "Hey!" Spencer went up to Ashley and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I don't know why but I had a weird feeling that came over me. I think it was jealousy. I was jealous of Ashley and Spencer's relationship. I mean, you can see that they are in love with each other. Even though Ashley had an amnesia, Spencer didn't leave Ashley's side and became strong for Ashley. I leave the two of them and went back downstairs. I just wish that I can find someone who will love me for me. Boy or girl.

Spencer's POV

"So what were you guys talking about?" Ashley asked. "We were talking about you." I kissed her. "Did you really? Why?" she asked. "Don't tell anyone but Hayden is questioning her sexuality." Ashley had a smile on her face mixed with disbelief. "Really? I guess you're not the only Carlin that is into the same sex." We both laughed.

Ashley wanted to talk more about the past so I told her everything. I told her that she use to be a drug dealer and she gat arrested twice. "Did I really?" I, then, started laughing. "I'm just kidding." She chased me around my room with a pillow in her hand. "That was so not cool!" Then, I fell on the bed with her on top of me. She leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was light and yet so heavenly. We just stared into each others eyes.

She was about to kiss me again when, "Spencer…whoa….hey." I think you can guess who it was. "I am so sorry. Oh gosh." Kyla apologized. "What do you want?" Ashley asked giggling. "Spencer, your mom wants you to go downstairs." She said. "Spencer, I really am sorry for walking in on you guys." I understood and accepted her apology. And besides I'm kind of getting used to it.

Ashley's POV

I was about to kiss Spencer again when, "Spencer…whoa….hey." I think you can guess who it was. "I am so sorry. Oh gosh." Kyla apologized. "What do you want?" I asked giggling. "Spencer, your mom wants you to go downstairs." She said. "Spencer, I really am sorry for walking in on you guys." Spencer understood and accepted her apology. I temporarily hate Kyla for walking in on us.

"Hey, Spencer, can you go help your brother in the kitchen? I think he's having trouble with the drinks." I think Spencer's Uncle, I think his name is Joey, just wanted to get rid of Spencer so he can talk to me. Spencer went to the kitchen finding Glen having trouble opening bottles. "Hey, Ashley." Oh boy. "Hey." I don't know if I should be nice to him or not. Uncle Joey was like your typical, middle-aged guy who is bald, has a huge beer-belly, and short.

"So, you're dating my niece, huh?" Um, I announced it a couple of hours ago, so yeah. I nodded. "Wow." That was all he said. "Is that a problem to you, Joey?" seriously, he's starting to piss me off. "I just think it's unethical." OH MY GOD! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HOLD ME BECAUSE I AM AT THE POINT WHERE I CANNOT RESIST THE TEMPTATION TO STRANGLE THIS HOBBIT!

"Hey Ashley!" It was Aiden. Thank goodness he came in just the right time because if he didn't, I'd be in jail by now. "Hey, Aiden!" I put on my plastic smile and hugged Aiden. "I think strangling Spencer's Uncle wouldn't be a great idea." He whispered. I guess he saw me clenching my jaw and the anger in me. "Yes, and I thank you for stopping me." We broke away from the hug.

"How are you and Spencer?" he asked. "Oh we're great. It's our 4th year anniversary tomorrow."

I lied. So, Aiden played along. "Wow. You guys have come a long way." He said. "I remember when we were back in high school, I always see you making out at the quad, or flirting with each other in class." I saw Uncle Joey with a stern look on his face. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I interrupt you guys?" I just love Aiden, so much. "Oh no, not at all." said Uncle Joey, trying to play it cool. Please old man, you can never pull off 'cool'.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Ash, but I see Kyla." So, he left. "Ok, I'm sorry what were you saying, sir?" See I added a little 'sir' at the end to try to cover up my hatred towards him. "As I was saying, I just think that Spencer dating a girl isn't normal." He said with his annoying little squeaky voice. "What is normal anyway?" I asked. "Oh you don't know what normal is?" I tried so hard not to laugh. "You know, something people do that is not common, like having a job, having a family, attracted to the same sex. You know, like me." I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing my butt off.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Carlin." He looked at me with a stern look. "Is there something humorous to what I said, Ms. Davies?" Man, he has no idea that everything he said was humorous. "No, sir, there was nothing funny about what you said, Mr. Carlin, sir." He was not just a typical middle-aged hobbit, but he was also a freakin' martinet. Um, old-timer much? "So, what are you trying to say, sir?" I stopped laughing. "I'm not trying to say anything, I just think that Spencer would be better off dating with the opposite sex."

I was so ready to choke him to death when, "Hey, Ash." It was Spencer. "Hey Spencer." I kissed her so passionately right infront of Uncle Joey. "What was that for?" she asked. "Nothing. I just felt like kissing your sexy self." I saw Spencer blushing. "Oh hey, Uncle Joey." Spencer finally noticed her uncle. "Hello, Spencer." he said. "What were you guys talking about?" Spencer asked. "Oh we were just talking about you." I kissed her cheek. "Aw." I turned a little bit to look at Uncle Joey with my peripherals. I saw him with an uncomfortable look on his face. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, I need another glass of wine." He walked away. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Nothing." She didn't say another word because I stopped her lips from moving with a kiss.

Ashley's POV

"Hey, Spencer, Ashley." Oh great here comes another Carlin. I think Uncle Dan is going to bash me just like what Joey did. "Hey, Spencer, can you give us a minute?" Oh great, Spencer just left me. "Hey, Ashley, can we talk?" we went outside in the lawn where the bench was. "So, what's up?" I asked. "Ash, I want to talk to you about you and Spencer." Ha! I knew it! "Ok." I let him go on. "I just want to say that I'm glad Spencer found you." Whoa, whoa, wait, what?

"I mean, if it weren't for you, my niece would have never found herself and would've never found love." OK! I OFFICIALLY LOVE UNCLE DAN NOW! "Thanks, Ashley." He said. "No. Thank you, Uncle Dan." I was getting all teary eyed and hugged Uncle Dan. "That's all I wanted to say. Now, go on. Spencer is probably all lonely back there." He smiled. He reminded me of Arthur.

I found Spencer in the kitchen, unwrapping another hoagie. "Hey." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey." She had a huge smile on her face. When she finished whatever she was doing, we went to the lawn and sat on the grass watching the stars. "I never really thought we'd see stars here in L.A." She said. "They're so beautiful." She said. "Yeah, they are. Just like you." Oh god, can I get any corny-er? She smiled at me with her usual innocent and infectious smile.

The party was dying since it's already midnight. "Bye, Spencer, see you soon." Said Uncle Dan. "Bye, Ashley." He gave me a hug. "Ok, I totally love Uncle Dan." I told Spencer and she just giggled. "Bye, Spencer." It was Hayden. "Bye, Ash." She gave me a really tight hug and hugged Spencer too. "Bye, Hayden. I waved goodbye. Everyone left. The only Carlins that said 'goobye' to me and Spencer are Uncle Dan, Hayden, Aunt Tony, Uncle Clifton, Dylan, and Grandpa Fred. The rest just walked right passed us.

"Wow, they were really nice." I said sarcastically. "Come on, Ash. Enough with the sarcasm." I laughed. "Hey, I really really want to stay but I have to go." Spencer had her cute pouty face on. "Why?" she asked. "Well, I have to wake up early in the morning because I'll be flying to New York tomorrow." I explained. "Why New York? and what's the interview about?" she asked. "Well, I'm going to be on TLR to talk about my upcoming CD." I explained.

"Well, why can't you just sleep here?" she begged. "Tempting Spence, but you're gonna keep me up." I said. "How am I gonna keep you up?" I gave her a look saying 'you-know-why'. "Alright." She giggled. "Ok, I'm gonna go now." I said. "Bye." I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye." Then, I got in my car and drove off. All I can think about on my home was Spencer. God, this girl is making me crazy.

Spencer's POV

So Ashley left and I went back inside the Carlin home. "Hey, honey." It was my mother. "Hey mom." I smiled. "You've been smiling a lot lately." Said mom. "Really?" I was just trying to play it cool. "Oh come on, Spence. I know exactly why." Of course she'd know. "So how are you and Ashley?" she asked. "Good." I said. "No, actually we're great." I just smiled. "Good. I'm glad that it is."

The next morning…

I opened my eyes and saw a figure but it was a blur. "Morning, Spence." It was Ashley with my breakfast in her hands. "I thought you were leaving for New York?" I asked. "Well, I lied about the waking-up-early-in-the-morning part because I wanted to surprise you, with breakfast in bed." She smiled.

…_Happy Birthday, birthday girl….Am I dreaming or did you just make me breakfast in bed?.....Well, technically, you're dad made the waffles, but my new bff, your mom, she let me deliver….I want you to know that I love you….I love you too…*kiss*….._

Ashley collapses.

Spencer's POV

"Ashley!" Ashley's body collapses on the floor. "Dad! Help!" Mom and Dad came up to my room as fast as they could. "Spencer! What's wrong?!" As soon, as dad saw me holding Ashley, he quickly diverged to where Ashley was. He carried her to the car.

The waiting room as the place I really hate in a hospital. Old magazines are piled in the coffee table, little kids running around while their parents or guardians are gossiping. Lame TV shows are on TV like corny soap operas and it's the place where bad news is delivered.

"Spence, are you okay?" I didn't answer him. I just had my head down. "Spencer." He said my name again. "What, dad?" I said with a tone. "Spencer, I'm asking you, are you okay?" he asked again. "No, dad." My dad just stopped asking me because he knew exactly why I'm not okay. "Honey, she's gonna be okay." My dad said. "I'm just scared dad." I said. "Scared?"

"I'm scared that everytime she remembers something, she'll faint." I cried. "What if I'm not gonna be there to catch her?" Tears started to flow down my cheeks. "You can't always be there to catch her fall, Spence." He said. "It just hurts me so much seeing her like this, dad." I was now crying. "You just have to be strong for her, honey." He said. "God, what does that even mean?" I left the hospital.

Should I stay with Ashley? Or end our relationship so everything would be easier? Those were the questions that were going through my head. For some reason, I ended up at King High. *Beep Beep* I got a text message from dad. "Dr. Schrek said Ashley wil hav 2 stay n d hospital 4 another day. Feel free to come back." I put back my phone in my pocket after I read the message.

I walked around the campus trying to remember the high school days. Then, I went to the memorial. "Clay, what should I do?" I probably look like an idiot talking to myself. "I don't know what to do." I'm glad noone was there to see me talk to myself. "Should I stay with her?..." I paused. "…or should I leave her?" I feel a strong gust of wind.

What the hell? I don't know why a strong wind just hit my face. Then, it hit me. I think Clay just gave me a sign. A sign that told me I should do the right thing. "Thanks, Clay." Now, I probably looked like a crazy person because I was laughing and smiling while I ran to my car. "Thanks, Clay." Clay's 'sign' gave me clarification. _"Spencer, Ashley's awake and is looking for you_." It was another text message from my dad. Perfect.

As soon as I arrived at the hospital, I got out of my car, locked it, and ran to Ashley's room as fast as I could. "Miss, where are you going!?" The guard yelled. "I'm going to my girlfriend's room!" I shouted. "Hey! Come back here!" he started chasing me. I just kept running. Then, I ran into an empty hospital bed that was in the hallway and fell. I know it was painful but Ignored the pain and kept running. The guard kept chasing me. "Hey! Come back here!" Do you really think the people you're chasing is gonna come back just by yelling 'come back here'?

219. 220. 221. 222. 223. 224! Ashley's room! I went inside the room as fast as I can. "Ashley." I kissed her ever so passionately. "Whoa!" It was the guard who was standing by the door. "Damn!" The guard really needs to shut up. "Hello to you too." She smiled. "I miss you so much." I kissed her cheek. "I missed you too." I hugged her. "Are you going crazy or something? You're acting like I'm dying or something." She laughed.

"Good choice, Spencer." My dad whispered. I just flashed a smile to my dad. For the rest of the day, I stayed in Ashley's side. "I mean, it felt like a rock." I don't know why but Ashley and I ended up talking about how I left a Twinkie in the food cabinet for ten years. "I mean, it's still edible but you'll probably break your teeth." She smiled. I love that smile, the smile that wakes me up every morning. I just kept telling her stories. We talked and laughed the whole time she was in the hospital.

Ashley's POV

I was in my hospital bed watching re-runs of Dawson's Creek. "Ashley." As soon as I looked up, Spencer pressed her lips against mine. "Whoa!" It was a security guard standing by the door. "Damn!" I don't know who said it because I was too distracted. "Hello to you too." We stopped kissing. "I miss you so much." She kissed my cheek. "I missed you too." She hugged me. "Are you going crazy or something? You're acting like I'm dying or something." I just laughed.

"I mean, it felt like a rock." Spencer was talking about how she left a Twinkie in the food cabinet for ten years. "I mean, it's still edible but you'll probably break your teeth." I smiled at her. She looked so cute while telling her story. "I remember when I was five, I saw this little kitten. I grabbed it's tail and spun it around and threw it to a bush." She said. "They caught it on tape too. Is that considered Animal cruelty?" I just kept laughing at Spencer's childhood stories and we talked the whole day.

The next morning….

"Alright, Ash, you can get out of here." said Dr. Schrek. "Thank God." I said. Dr. Schrek just laughed. Spencer and I left the hospital. "You never told me how you got this car." Spencer's car was a Black 2011 Bentley Azure. "Santa gave it to me for Christmas." She joked. "Was that supposed to be funny?" I said. "Uh no." she said. "Actually I bought it." She explained how it was her very first car. She bought it with her own money that she saved up her whole life.

"Kyla?" Nobody was home. "I think she's at her restaurant." said Spencer. "Great! A place to ourselves." I pulled her close to me and caught her lips. Spencer pulled me to my room. "Don't you have to go to work?" She kept kissing my neck. "Yeah." She kissed my lips. Oh crap! "Well, you should go or you'll get fired." In reality, I really didn't want Spencer to leave.

"Do you really mean that?" Oh, she's a freakin' mind reader. I shook my head. "I thought so." She pushed me down to my bed and got on top of me. She started to unbutton my pants then took it off. I removed her shirt and her pants. "Spencer." I panted. "What?" she removed my top. I didn't say anything anymore. I was scared I'd ruin this moment. We removed the rest of our clothes and you know what happens next.

Our faces were an inch away. I just stared at Spencer's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Ash." She said. "I love you too, Spence." I kissed her. "What time is it?" I glanced at the clock. "It's 2:25." I answered. "Well, I have to go to work." Oh damn. "Can you stay for a little bit?" I had my not-so-convincing pouty face on. She just laughed. "I'd love to but I'm gonna get fired." Right. "Ok." I kissed her cheek.

She got dressed and so did I. I walked her to the door. "I'll see you later." she said. "Ok." Then, she left. After Spencer left, I couldn't get her out of my head. She was all I could ever think about.

…_I swore I'd let nobody in, not that way again. I'd fixed it so they won't stand a chance, but you lessened the distance. I think you knew what this could be, you never gave up reaching for me_

_Because you hold me up so high, give yourself with no condition, because you guide me when I'm stumbling in the dark. You hear what's deep inside, when I need you there to listen. You're the one who won my heart_

_And it's still a mystery what you see in me because you know I've never been an open book. But maybe I'm changing, just a little less true. There's not a question, I owe it all to you_

_And I know you keep it safe. I trust in you that way to keep with your possession, every moment everyday. You're the one who won my heart…_


	12. A Filipino Duet

Spencer's POV

I left the loft and I'm currently driving to the studio. "Hey, Spencer, I'm glad you're here." It was the producer, Michelle Su. "Shall we?" she lead the way. "For today's agenda, you are gonna be interviewing the mom herself, Ms. Jolie." She said. "Ok." I nodded. She just kept talking on and on about what I should do. I had a huge grin on my face while she talking. I was just thinking about what happened at the loft. "Did you get the, Spence?" I nodded.

You think I wasn't listening to her because I was day dreaming about Ashley but I was. The vans were loaded up with all the equipment we needed for the interview. When we arrived at Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie-Pitt's mansion, we got right to the interview. We didn't waste any time because we couldn't waste time. "Alright, we have 5 minutes 'til we shoot." I told everyone. Then, 5 minutes later, it was show time.

"So, name all your kids?" I asked. "The eldest is Maddox, Pax, Zahara, Shiloh, and the youngest are the twins, Knox and Vivienne." She answered. She answered all of my questions. She explained how all of her kids had flaws and that they have a really bad habit of fighting. "You always look happy when you talk about the kids." I said. "I just love my children." She replied.

"How did you fall in love with Brad and the kids?" I asked. "I just did." Her answer sent chills down my spine. "I know what you mean." I smiled. We finished the interview and packed up all our stuff. The only thing that kept running through my head was Angelina's answer to my question. How did I fall in love with Ashley? I just did.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I said. "Hey, honey." It was just my dad. "You're mom is at work." My dad hugged me. "So how was work?" he asked. "Good, I guess." I replied. "Who did you interview today?" he asked. "We interviewed Angelina today." I answered. "How was it?" he just have so many questions. "It was good. She made me realize something." I said with a smile. "Oh yeah?" My dad was cooking something that smelled really good. "Yeah. She made me realize that I'm lucky to have Ashley." I smiled. My dad turned around and just smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm gonna go upstairs. I'm gonna look through the videos that's been recorded." I said. "Ok, but dinner is in 30 minutes." said my dad. I went upstairs and into my old room. I turned on the computer. My computer table was a mess. There were a million CDs piled up. I started with CD number one. It's probably going to take me forever to look at all of these.

"_So Maddox, how is school_?" I asked. _"Good, I guess_." He answered. _"So tell me about yourself_." I felt arms wrap around me. "Hey." Then, followed a kiss on my cheek. I turned around and found Ashley. "Hey." I hugged her. "How long have you been working?" she asked. "Just for a few minutes." I answered. "Hey, Spencer, Ashley, dinner's ready." my dad said. We went downstairs to the dinner table.

"Hey, mom." I hugged my mom. "Hey, honey." She said. We all sat down. "Why don't you say the grace, Ashley?" Oh boy. "Me?" she pointed at herself. "Yeah." This ought to be good. "Ok." He all held hands. "Um, God, bless the starving people and thank you for providing them food." I tried so hard not to snicker. "And thank you for the food on this table." Mom and Dad were staring at her while smiling. "Amen." We all said.

Ashley's POV

…_.Ashley, would you like to say grace?....grace?...Um, I'd like to thank everyone for being here and thank you for the food….and bless the starving children…and bless the people giving the starving children food….and thank you G-G-God, thank you God….._

Spencer's POV

"Oh my gosh, Ashley!" Ashley fell off her chair, unconscious. "Let's get her to the hospital." My dad carried Ashley to the car. "This is an emergency, check her in now!" That was the benefit of having a mother work in a hospital. She can get people in and out in a snap. You don't have to wait in a boring waiting room.

"Hey, Spencer, I need to talk to you." Dr. Schrek approached me. "What is it, doc?" I asked. "It's about Ashley." She said. "She's going to be unconscious for about two days." I felt like crying. "Why?" I asked. "We scanned her and her head is getting better and better, based on memory." I listened. "But she took a pretty hard fall." Even though she just fell from the chair, the thud was pretty loud. I tried to stop the tears in my eyes.

"Hey, your mum called me." It was Elaina. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "She's gonna be alright, Spencer." she said. "I know that." I replied. "Then, what's bothering you?" We sat down on the couch in Ashley's hospital room. "It just hurts me so much seeing her like this." She started to rub my back. "I know. I've been there."

She told me a story about her relationship back when she lived in London. She and her boyfriend were in a happy relationship. There were no flaws in there relationship but one. Her boyfriend has Leukemia. They constantly had to go to the doctors. They were together for three and a half years but their relationship ended when he died. She wasn't crying but I was.

We talked more about my situation. She understood my situation and had answers for it. "Well, I have to go. I have to go back to the office and do some paper works." she said. "I'll see you later." Elaina gave me a hug. Since it was just me in the room with an unconscious Ashley, I might as well continue working on the doc.

CD #2. It was an hour long footage of the kids playing. CD #3. I just kept watching the videos non-stop. I only stopped watching the videos when I get hungry. CD # 21. I noticed it was morning already. But I didn't go home. I kept myself busy watching footages for the doc and I also want to be beside Ashley. CD #37. It was already five in the afternoon. I didn't know time could fly so fast. CD #43. It was already 11: 23 p.m. I decided to go to sleep. I then woke up and back to work. It was already 7 in the morning. I was onto CD #44.

"You know you can take a break, right?" YAY! ASHLEY'S AWAKE! "Hey." I hugged her so tightly. "How long was I asleep?" she asked. "About two days." I answered. Then, Dr. Schrek came in. "Alright, Ash, you can get out of here." she said smiling. "Great." Ashley said.

Ashley's POV

"Thanks for being there for me, Spence." I kissed her when we were on our way out the door. "Oh my God, so guys really are going out." It was the security guard that was standing by the door in my room. Spencer and I just ignored him and kept walking. "I think we made him horny." I said. We both started laughing.

_Hold on, hold ooon to me_.. It was Ethan. "Hello?" I answered my phone. "Hey _Ash, I heard you're out of the hospital_." He didn't actually hear, he was in front of Spencer and I in the hospital parking lot. "Hey Ash." He hugged me. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "So, we only have one more track to record to finish the whole album. So can we record it today?" he asked. "Alright." I was so happy and so was Spencer.

"Hey, Spence, can you come to the studio with me?" I asked. "Aw, I'd love to but I still have to work on the doc." I understood and she left. She got in her car and I got in Ethan's car and we were off to the studio.

Ashley's POV

"So the last song is.." I cut him. "..I'll be there." He nodded. "Yes. Now the song is really good." Here it goes. "But it'd be better if it's a duet."…. "A duet? I asked in disbelief. Wait, What!? I was expecting a 'but-we're-just-gonna-change-the-tempo' but a freakin' duet!?!? "Yeah." I was on the verge of slapping Ethan. "But you're gonna love you're partner." Uh I don't care if Enrique Iglesias was my partner, I don't care. "Ashley Davies, meet Christian Bautista."

He looked Asian and he's very attractive. "Who is he?" I asked Ethan. "Oh, Christian is a Filipino song writer and artist." Ethan explained. "Hi, I'm a huge fan of your dad's music." For a guy who came from a country that doesn't speak English, he speaks English pretty well. "_Hold on_ was my favorite song." I don't care if this guy is sucking up but I'm starting to like him.

"Ok, we'll record your part first, Christian." said Ethan. "And then both of you will record the chorus." Christian nodded and went inside the booth.

Interlude.  
_……When the night falls on the world. And you're sad because I'm far away. Just remember you're my girl. Baby, think of how you feel today….._

Oh my God, this guy is good! He came out of the recording booth. "Oh my God, Christian, you're awesome!" I said. "Thanks. It's great to hear that, especially coming from you." I blushed. It was now my turn. I went inside the booth and recorded away.

_…. All I know is our love will go on. You can dream me there with you all night long. When you need my heaven simply close your eyes. And keep your heart strong…._

Now, It was time to record the rest of the song together.

_….. I'll be there for you till the earth stops turning. Playing in your heart like love songs do. I'll be there for you like a candle burning. Just believe it's true I'll be there for you_

…We got awful close of so fast. It's hard to say our goodbyes….Now I've found you girl at last, I can't forget you If I try…..when I'm awake or sleeping you'll be mine….You're the one love I'll keep you fill up my mind…I will count the hours till you're here with me for all time

…..I'll be there for you till the earth stops turning. Playing in your heart like love songs do. I'll be there for you like a candle burning. Just believe it's true I'll be there for you

…When you're troubled I'll be there when you're sad I will be there. When you're laughing I'll be there Just think of me and I'll be there….I'll be there coz you're my star I'll be anywhere you are. When you're hurt I'll feel it too and If you leave I'll go with you. I'll be there for you baby count on me I'll be there for you there for you

….I'll be there for you anytime at all. If you need me I'll go to the wall. You'll be in my mind you'll be in my heart. When I'm close to you, when we're far apart ohhhh. I'll be there for you…..

"And that's a wrap." called Ethan. "That was awesome, you guys." He congratulated us. "Now that the CD is done, we'll be releasing it in 3 weeks." He said. "Oh my God, are you serious!?" I just couldn't believe it. "Yup. But it's going to be busy weeks, Press conferences, promoting, etc." I didn't care. I was just so happy about the news. "Now, Ashley, if you want more of Christian, you can always contact me." He said. "I'd be honored to work with you in the future, Ashley." We shook hands and we all left the studio. I couldn't wait to tell Spencer.


	13. Nowhere Special

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while guys. I was pretty busy with extra credit projects and basketball games. I'm so sorry again. So, here's a post!**

* * *

Spencer's POV

"Alright, these are the footages that will be in the movie so.." I said. "..Hey, Dennis!" he came over. "Put these CDs in the bin over there." I gave the CDs that was going to be in the movie to our movie editor, Erik Johns. We went to the editing room. "It took me three days to watch all of these videos." I told Erik. "Well, it was all worth it. These videos are perfect." He said. We worked on the whole thing for a few hours.

"Hey, do you want to take a break for a while?" I asked. "Sure, I could go for a coffee right now." So, Erik and I went to Starbucks. We talked about the movie for a little bit. "I never really got to know you, Erik." I said. "So who are you?" he stopped sipping his coffee. "Well, I was actually your classmate back at King high." He said. "Really? What class?" I asked. "English."

"Wow, I didn't know you were in my English class." I said. "Well, you wouldn't know because you were usually flirting and talking with Ashley." He smiled. "Oh wow." I laughed. "So, are you guys still together?" he asked. "Yeah. We are." I answered. "Wow. You've come a long way, both of you." He said. "I remember the time when you guys would go everywhere together, to the library, to the lockers." He smiled. "I wish I could have a relationship like that." He added.

We talked more and got to know each other more. We also talked about Prom night. What was really odd to me is that I didn't feel sad when I talked about Prom. "Alright, we better get back to the studio and work on the doc or Michelle is going to bust our a**." We both laughed. We went back to the studio and continued working on the doc.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I said. "Hey, honey." I thought it was my mom, but it was Ashley. "Hey, mom." We both laughed. I gave her a kiss. "Hey I have a great news for you." I listened closely to what she was about to say. "We just finished the whole CD today and we're launching it in 3 weeks." I was so happy for Ashley. "Oh my God, Ashley!" I hugged her so tightly, she couldn't breathe.

"I thought we heard some screeching." It was my mom. "Hey Ashley." My mom and dad greeted Ashley. "Hey, Paula, hey, Mr. C." They hugged. "So, why were you guys screaming you're heads off?" Ashley explained the whole thing to them. They reacted the way I did except the screaming part. "Wow, Ashley, that's really great!" mom said. "Thank you." Our little celebration ended when Ashley had to go back to the loft.

The next day….

"Alright, listen up ladies." Everyone's attention was towards Michelle, our Producer. "The doc is done and we will be releasing it right after New Year's day on the E! at 8 P.M." Everyone was overwhelmed. "Alright, that's all. You're free to go." We all then left.

"Hey, Spence." It was Erik. "Oh hey, Erik." I said. "Glad the whole thing's over?" he asked. "Well, kind of. I can take a break now." We laughed. "So what are you gonna do for Christmas?" he asked. "Hmm. That's a good question." I said. "I don't really know yet." I added. "Well, If you can't figure out what you're gonna do, I hope you'd come to my Christmas party." He said. "Alright. I'll think about it." I left and went inside my car.

Ever since Erik mentioned Christmas, while I was driving to the house all I could think about was what I should do for Christmas to Ashley. Last Year, all I did with her was we went to the Caribbean and the year before that, we spent it with the whole family. This year has to be special. It has to be out of this world.

___________________________________

Ashley's POV

Yeah I couldn't wait to tell Spencer the great news, but Christmas is just around the corner so I have to focus on what to give her. "Hey, Ashley." It was Christian. "Hey, Chris. I thought you left already." I said. "Oh I just came back 'cause I forgot my music sheet and my keys." He smirked. I didn't say anything else but flashed him a wry smile. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. "Oh nothing." I said. "Oh ok." He walked away casually.

"I can't think of a good present." He turned back around with a grin. "Works every time." I laughed. What was funny was that I didn't find him annoying. "You are such a loser." I joked. "Anyway, I can't think of a good present for Spencer." I said. "Oh I am an expert when it comes to presents." He bragged. "So, help me…please." I even put my pouty face on. "I would love to help you , Ms. Ashley Davies."

Christian and I talked for about an hour on what I should do for Spencer this Christmas. "So now you know that Spencer is a girl, what should I get her?" Like everybody else, Christian was surprised that I'm in love with a girl. "Ok, let me get this straight, you are in love with Spencer, Spencer's a girl, and you don't know what to give her for Christmas." I nodded. "Why don't you give her make-up?" he joked as I punched him in his arm.

"Ok, let's be more serious, what did you do for Christmas last year?" he asked. When he said those words, I put my head down and got a little teary. "Ashley, what's wrong, did I say something wrong?" I lifted my head up. "I don't know what I did for her last year because I can't remember what I did for her last year." He had a stern look on his face for a second but then he figured out what I was saying. "Ashley, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked." I told him he didn't need to apologize.

"Hey, you can always give her flowers and a box of chocolates. It always worked for my ex-girlfriend." He joked, again. "C'mon, Christian, I only have three days left and I don't have anything to give her yet." I whined. "Alright, alright, alright. You can always write a song for her." I just slapped my head. Why didn't I think of that. "Oh my God, you didn't think of that? You are a great song writer and a great singer and you didn't even think about that?" he asked.

"Do not mock me, alright." He just laughed. "Well, now that I have helped you, I better get going." He said. "Wait, why?" I asked. "Well, I also celebrate Christmas and I celebrate it with the family. So, I have to catch a plane back to the Philippines." He added. "Oh right. Well, have a safe trip and I hope to see you again. Merry Christmas" I can't believe I sounded so polite. "Thank you and I hope you and Spencer have a great Christmas." He smiled. "Maligayang Pasko. That's Tagalog for Merry Christmas." He is such a loser. I just smiled at him as he waved goodbye.

I went back to the loft and got started on the song. "Hey, Ash, dinner's ready." Kyla said. "I'll be there in a few." I replied. "Hey, what are you writing?" she asked. "I'm writing a song for Spencer." I said. "For her Christmas present? Aw, that's so sweet, Ash." She said. "You're damn right, it is." I smiled. "Well, let's go, I made Mac and Cheese." What? "Mac and Cheese? Seriously, Ky? You're a chef of a five star Restaurant, shouldn't you be making, oh I don't know, Escargot or something like that?" I complained. "Hey, I'm saving the fancy foods for Christmas, alright?" she explained.

Whatever. I just went in the kitchen and ate Kyla's cheap Mac and Cheese. "So, I heard from Aiden that Spencer was gonna do something really awesome for Christmas for you. Is that true?" asked Kyla. "Wait, Is she really? How does Aiden know?" I was curious. "So, I'm guessing you don't know." Kyla can be so stupid sometimes. "No really, Sherlock?" I was in deep thought of what Spencer might do for me for Christmas.

______________________________________

Spencer's POV

"So, It's between one night of undivided attention and devotion from me or a dinner for two at a fancy Restaurant." I told Glen who seems like he doesn't care. "Spencer, I really don't care. I don't even have a present for Chelsea yet." He whined. "Well, both are so cliché anyway." I said. "Thanks for your help, Glen." It was like our teenage years again. Then, a thought came to me. I told Glen my plan. "That's it!" Glen seemed interested now. "Spencer, that's actually a really good plan." I thought it was too so I drove to the airport and bought the tickets.

The next day, Christmas Eve….

"What about family, Spence?" I knew she was gonna say that. "Mom, I left presents under the tree for you, dad, Glen, and Chelsea. And I know you are going to love them." I explained. "So what time are you guys leaving?" my dad asked. "We're going to leave this afternoon at 2." I answered. "Well, have a great trip and I hope you enjoy your Christmas without us." My dad joked.

I packed my stuff and went downstairs. "Alright, Merry Christmas to you guys. I'll be going now." I hugged them all. "I'll call you guys tomorrow." I left the house and drove to Ashley's house. Knock Knock! I Knocked on the door. Kyla opened the door. "Hey, Spencer." She greeted me. "hey Ky, where's Ashley?" I asked. "She's in her room." Without any hesitation, I stormed to Ashley's room. I was just so excited.

"Hey, Ashley." I gave her a hug. "Hey, Spence, what are you doing?" I was packing her stuff up. "Go take a shower, get ready." I continued to pack her stuff. "Why?" She looked so confused. "My Christmas present for you, c'mon, get your but in the shower." I think I was being a little bossy. "Okay, Okay." She quickly got in the shower. I think I scared her. It was already 12 P.M. and she's still in the shower. "Where are you taking her?" asked Kyla. "Nowhere special." I had a suspicious smile on my face.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your little conversation but can you guys get out?" she asked. "I'm gonna change." She added. Kyla left. Ashley came up to me and said, "I believe I asked you to leave." She just smiled. "Oh c'mon, Ash, I've seen you naked anyway." She quickly grabbed a pillow and smacked me with it. "Alright, I'm leaving." I left and I could still hear her giggling a little bit.

30 minutes later, Ashley was finally ready. "Where are we going, anyway?" she asked me. "Nowhere special, just trust me, you're gonna love it there." I said. "C'mon, Aiden is downstairs to drive us." I added. "Drive us where?" she asked again. "It's a surprise." She just shut her mouth and grabbed her things. "Why are you bringing you're guitar?" I asked her. "Well, I'm going to be writing some songs while we're wherever we're going to be." She explained. "You never stop working, do you?" she flashed me a smile and I just grabbed her waist.

When we got to Aiden's car, the first thing Ashley asked was, "Where are we going?" I just smiled and shook my head. "It's a surprise, Ash." Ashley just went inside the car and so did I. "You know what? You guys suck. If you don't want to tell me, then whatever." She said. "I am so enjoying this." I really was. It was just so cute how Ashley has no idea of what my present for her is. But I know she is going to like it.


	14. A Perfect Christmas

1Ashley's POV

"Alright, we're here." Said Aiden. "The airport? Where are we going?" I asked. "Ash, you'll see when we get there." Spencer answered. "Ugh, why can't you just tell me, Spence?" I cried. "Let's just go." She got our bags and dragged me inside. "Thanks, Aiden, Goodbye and Merry Christmas!" Spencer waved. I didn't bother saying anything to Aiden. He wouldn't tell me where we were going.

We checked in and waited for our flight to be called. "Spencer, I'm dying from the suspense here." I whined. "Ashley, it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you." Ugh, she knows I hate surprises. "Flight 264 now boarding!" The P.A. system rang. "That's our flight." said Spencer. She grabbed our bags and I grabbed my guitar.

"Seriously, Ash, why didn't you just leave your guitar back at the loft?" she asked. "It's suppose to be a break for both of us which means no working." I was going to tell her I wrote a song for her but since she wouldn't tell me where we're going, I just kept my mouth shut about it. The suspense was killing me that I repeatedly asked Spencer where we were going but she just kept walking to the plane.

I hate planes because I have to sit for a really long time. "Here we go." Spencer and I were sitting in the First class. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to take off." Man, the pilot's voice is so annoying. "How long are we going to be sitting here because I want to go to sleep?" I asked. "About a couple of hours." She answered. Good. I grabbed a pillow, leaned back, and went to sleep.

A couple of hours later….

"…wake up…." I hear a voice. "Ashley…wake up, we're here." It was Spencer who was gently shaking me. "What?" I wiped the side of my mouth checking to see if I was drooling. "We're here." I looked out the window and it was already dark. "You better wear this, its cold outside." Spencer gave me a puffy coat. "Wait, where are we?" I asked. "You'll soon find out." She smiled. I, then, put on the coat.

We got out of the plane and into the airport. We waited for our bags. As soon as I saw our bags, I quickly picked it up and gave it to Spencer. "Hey, you forgot your guitar." Right. I would've been screwed if I lost it. Spencer and I stopped by at a café inside the airport. "Two cappuccinos, please." I said. Spencer and I drank our cappuccinos and left the airport.

We put our stuff in the trunk and got in the cab. Since Spencer and I were talking I forgot that I still don't know where we were. 30 minutes later, a rather familiar building was to be seen. "Seriously, Spence?" I couldn't believe Spencer brought me here. Then, the Chrysler building became visible overlapping the tallest building in NYC, The Empire state building. "Yeah, you've been here a couple of times and you haven't actually seen all of it." She said.

She was right, when I was interviewed in TLR about my debut album; I never got to see the real New York City. What was even better was that we were staying at the Plaza hotel. Ethan and I only stayed at some hotel called the Chelsea Lodge. "Spencer, thank you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We got in the room at about 8:30 in the evening. It was a great room. It had a king bed, a comfortable sitting area. They also have a bathroom finished with inlaid "earth stone" mosaics in floral motifs, with a bathtub as well as separate shower. Bathroom details included 24-carat gold plated Sherle Wagner faucets and accessories, and hand crafted solid white marble vanities. I am amazed at myself that I actually know all these stuff. "You better get ready, we're going somewhere." That was all she said with a touch of her heart-warming smile that made my heart melt.

_____________________________________

Spencer's POV

I'm really happy that Ashley appreciated what I did for her. I went to so much trouble for this. Seeing her reaction was priceless. "I'm ready." She looked stunning even though it was just her casual clothes. "Wait, I'm not suppose to dress up, am I?" she asked. "No. You look perfectly fine." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we?" She held my hand and we were off.

"Ok, where are we going?" she asked while we walked by the Central Park. It was a beautiful sight. The park was so full of Christmas lights. "It's so cold." I noticed Ashley was shivering. I put my arm around her waist. "Does that help?" I asked. "No. But I like it." She smiled. We just kept walking. We were now walking in 42nd street and let me tell you, the buildings are just so huge.

"Wow." Ashley was obviously fascinated with the view. After walking for so long, we finally arrived in Times Square. The alluring bright lights of Times Square shone on our faces. "Wow." Said Ashley. "C'mon?" I basically dragged her to the only place in New York City with the biggest Christmas tree, Rockefeller center.

When we got there, the Prometheus shimmered. "Spencer.." seeing Ashley get all teary-eyed got me teary too. "Here." I handed a pair of ice skates to her. "Wait, I don't know how." She had a worried look on her face. "Even better. I'll teach you." I said. We put on the skates and off to the skating rink. There were a lot of people there but only a few were actually in the rink.

"C'mon." I told Ashley. "I don't want to. I'm scared." She was so cute when she said it with her scared look. "Ashley, I'm here." She took my hand and got in the rink. When she stepped on the rink, she shrieked and struggled to keep her balance. "Spencer, I'm going to kill you if I fall!" she shouted. My only reaction was a hysterical laugh. I held her hand and we skated in the rink. "Yay! I'm doing it!" she wasn't doing it. She just kept her balance and I just pulled her around the rink.

"I didn't know skating could be so hard." She panted. I just giggled. We were just sitting by the fountain and I was taking pictures of her. "Spencer, I know I'm hot but can you stop taking pictures of me?" she said. "Uh, conceited much?" I said. She just laughed. "Come here." She took the camera and held in front of us and took a picture of both of us. "Aw, you look so cute in this picture." she said. "Thank you." I gave her a kiss.

When we stopped kissing, there was a guy staring right at us. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Uh..um..uh, bye." He stuttered. All Ashley and I could do was laugh. "Wow. That was really reall weird." said Ashley. "He probably thinks we look hot together." I said. "Well, we do look hot together." She smiled and followed it with a kiss.

We left the Rockefeller center and went back to Times Square. "Oh you know what we should do? We should totally watch Mamma Mia in Broadway!" Ashley suggested. "I didn't know you were into musicals?" No, seriously I didn't. "Well, not really but ever since I watched the movie Mamma Mia three years ago, I wanted to see it in Broadway." She explained. "I guess we can do that."We kept walking around Times Square going into stores, buying cheesy New York souvenirs. "Oh look an Ashley plate number." I held it up. She just giggled.

We got out of the store and we decided to go back to the hotel. "You know, I never knew walking around New York City is so not that tiring." She randomly blurted it out. "I guess you're right." I held her hand tightly. We were walking past the Times Square studios where they tape Good Morning America with the huge LCD letters scrolling. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ashley stopped walking and had a huge smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, Spence." It followed with a kiss. There was something different about the kiss. It sent chills down my spine and gave me that feeling. The feeling that says, 'I don't want this night to end'. "Merry Christmas, Ash."

__________________________________

Spencer's POV

I tried my hardest to open my eyes. My eye-lids felt so heavy. Then, when I slightly opened my eyes, I saw a figure but it was a blur. "Morning." As soon as I heard her voice, I knew it was Ashley. "Hey." Now, my eyes were fully open. "Merry Christmas, Spence." She had a huge smile on her face. I noticed that she was sitting right in front of me with her guitar.

"What's with the guitar?" I asked but she didn't answer. Instead, she started to pluck the strings which made beautiful, soothing, soft music.

_" My idea of a perfect Christmas, is to spend it with you. In a party, or dinner for two.._." My eyes became watery. "Ashley." She kept singing. "._...Anywhere would the yuletide season, Always lights up our lives. Simple pleasures are made special too, when they're shared with you. Looking through some old photographs, faces of friends we'll always remember._

_Watching busy shoppers rushing about, in the cool breeze of December. Sparkling lights all over town, Children's carols in the air. By the Christmas tree, a shower of stardust on your hair. I cant think of a better Christmas, than my wish coming true, and my wish is you'd let me spend my whole life with you._

_Looking through some old photographs, faces of friends we'll always remember. Watching busy shoppers rushing about, in the cool breeze of December. Sparkling lights, all over town, children's carols in the air. By the Christmas tree, a shower of stardust on your hair._

_I cant think of a better Christmas, than my wish coming true, and my wish is you'd let me spend my whole life with you. My idea of a perfect Christmas is to spend it with you."_

"I love you, Spence." She gave me a kiss. Tears ran down my cheeks. "I love you too, Ash." I said meaningly. "Why are you crying?" she wiped the tears on my face with a smile. "I just..thank you. Did you write that song?" Tears kept flowing down my cheeks. "Yeah. I did." she replied. "I love it." I said. "You better. I had to get into the Christmas spirit to be able to write the song." I didn't say anything and just kissed her.

"Oh look it's snowing." she pointed out. "It's been a really long time since I've seen a white Christmas." Because when I was sixteen, the whole fam moved to the warm city of L.A. I only witnessed a white Christmas in Ohio four times. First was when I was six years old, second was when I was seven, third was when I was eleven, and the last time was when I was 14. "It's so cool to see a white Christmas." said Ashley.

Ashley didn't know that I was still thinking about the song she just sang to me. I know Ashley writes songs about me all the time but this time, it wasn't about me, the song was for me. "Hey, what's up?" she noticed I was in a deep thought. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the song you sang just now." I smiled and then she smiled back. "We better get ready." I said. "Wait, why?" she asked. "Well, I know you don't want to stay here ffor a whole day and I'm going to take you somewhere else."

She got ready and so did I. "You all set?" I asked. "Yup." she was perfectly bundled up this time. "Let's go." I wanted to ride in the cab but Ashley insisted we walked. She wanted to walk more, surprsingly. "We're here." We were at Madame Taussauds. "What? If I knew we were going to come to a wax Museum, I wouldn't have come." she whined. "You're gonna love it here." She doesn't know I took her here for a reason.

_____________________________

Ashley's POV

I cannot believe Spencer took me here, a boring wax Museum. I mean all they have here are wax figures of dead legends and celebrities. I mean I could just go to Hollywood and see celebrities that are actually moving. "Spencer, why did you take me here?" I whined. "Because I read that they just added Peyton Janes in here." She answered. "Who the hell is Peyton Janes?" I asked. "She's this really awesome writer." Spencer and her boring idols.

"How come I've never heard of her?" I never get why Spencer idolizes unheard artists and writers. "Because you never read books." She's right. I only read magazine articles. When we walked in, the first thing we saw was the figure of the Hulk and let me tell you, it's huge. "Ok. Look scared for the picture." Ugh. Someone kill me now. The dude finally took the picture and Spencer and I simply walked away.

We just came in and I'm already on the verge of killing myself." I explained. "Oh stop exaggerating, Ash." I'm not exaggerating. "This is probably the worst Christmas present ever." She knows I hate Museums especially wax Museums. "You're not going to be saying that when you see it." She smiled. "What is 'it'?" I asked. She didn't answer and just kept walking, and dragging me.

"Oh wow, look." She pointed at a figure that I don't even know. It took Spencer ten minutes to look at all the figures in that particular room. She took pictures and I had to take a picture of her and the figure. And I had to pose with the figures. "I'm about this close to shooting my head, Spencer." Seriously, I am. "Ash, just be patient because we're going to get there."

We passed the cultural figures. First lady Kennedy was there, Madame Tussauds, Princess Diana, and all those other dead important people. We looked at historical figures like MLK Jr., Rosa Parks, Malcolm X, et cetera. The room was filled with dead and alive Hollywood stars. It was the only room I actually liked. Marilyn Monroe was there, Brangelina, J. Lo, Johnny Depp, etc. Nobody really knows but I am a fan of Charlie Chaplin.

We got to the political leaders, next were famous writers. "Oh look, Ash, J.K. Rowling, oh there's Peyton Janes!" said Spencer. I decided to go over to the figure of Peyton Janes and read about what she actually did. "Peyton Janes was born on June 24, 1978. She wrote the books 'Escape to the hills', 'Without seeing the dawn', and her best seller 'The run of the walker'." I read. Then, we move on to the room full of figures of World leaders.

Then, we got to the room full of figures of TV stars. "Oh look, It's Simon Cowell." I pointed. "'I suggest that you hire a lawyer and sue you're coach because you sing like a dying pig.'" I tried to imitate Simon Cowell. Spencer just laughed. Then, we moved on to the Sports stars which I have no interest in. Then, we finally got to the last room which is the Pop stars.

"Finally, we're almost done here." Spencer just smiled at me and dragged me to I don't know where. She covered my eyes and led me to God knows where. "Alright, surprise!" she uncovered my eyes and there stood in front of me, a figure that I know and love. "Spencer." Tears ran down my cheek. "I can't bel…Thank you." I kissed her cheek and looked back at the figure. The figure shined under the bright lights with my guitar in his hands holding the microphone on the microphone stand. "Dad." I whispered. My legs felt weak and I feel like I was about

…_. So, I stop the song. I pick her up and holding her to the crowd, she gets her first standing ovation. Go figure. So, you must be pretty special for Ashley to invite you to my second favorite day of the year…..Rockstar bad boy Raife Davies was killed in a car crash…._

"…Medic! Medic!...Help!"


	15. Happy New Year

1Spencer's POV

I have to be honest, I am getting annoyed by Ashley's complaints about this Museum. "Finally, we're almost done here." I just smiled at her. I covered her eyes and led her to a figure. "Alright, surprise!" I uncovered her eyes. "Spencer." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't bel…Thank you." She kissed my cheek and looked back at the figure. "Dad." She whispered. I know just by looking at her that she loved my surprise. Go Spencer. WOOP WOOP!

THUD! "Oh my God, Ash, Medic! Medic! Help! Please, someone help!" I shouted but people around me just stared as if I was crazy. Finally, a guy came out of the crowd that was surrounding us and helped me carry Ashley. "Someone call 911!" The guy yelled. By the time we got out of the building, the Ambulance was already in front with the lights dancing on it's roof.

"Mhhm." I looked over to the hospital bed and I saw Ashley waking up. "Hey, Ash." She was now fully awake. When I neared to the bed, I noticed she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." Yeah right. "He's really gone. He's really gone." She cried even more. I caressed her cheek. "It's ok." She took my hand and kissed it. "Thanks." She added. "For what?" she smiled. "For everything, thank you for being there for me and thank you for the surprise." She said. "I must have pissed you off when I kept complaining about the Museum." I just smiled.

An hour later, Ashley finally got out of the hospital. "Thank you so much, Spencer. Even though it was just a wax figure of him, I got to see him again and it's all thanks to you." Ok, now she's making me cry. "It's no problem, Ash, really." She kissed me. "Ok, so where to next?" she asked. "Why don't we walk around so we can figure out what we're gonna do next." She agreed. We walked around Times Square, 42nd street, Eighth Avenue, everywhere.

"Holy crap!" we stop in front of a store. "What?" she asked. "I have to call mom and dad." I panicked. "Hold on a minute, k?" Ashley stepped a few feet away from me and I don't really know why. "Hey mom, Merry Christmas!" My mom was asking me why I didn't call earlier. Of course, I explained everything. "Alright, take care, both of you. Merry Christmas, Spence." she hang up. I looked at my phone and I saw that I was talking for half an hour. "Oh my Gosh, Ash!"

When I turned around, Ashley was gone. "Ash?" I looked around. I was ready to panic when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Hey, sexy." The feeling of relief came over me. "Where were you?" I asked. "I just went inside the store." She said. "When are we going back to L.A.?" she asked. "Why? You've only been here for a day and you're already tired of New York?" I said.

"No. I was just asking." She said. "Tomorrow, why?" I replied. "Why don't we stay here until New Years. I want to watch the ball drop." I never thought of it. "Ok, we should do that." I smiled. We went to Central Park and just walked around and talked. "You know New York hotdogs aren't that bad." She said but I just laughed. While we were talking, two guys who were jogging by stared at us. "Watch them come back."

Ashley was right, the guy stopped and came back to where Ashley and I were sitting. "Hey, ladies." Oh boy. "Hey." Ashley and I said it at the same time. The two hot guys started to hit on us. "You know we have a place a few blocks from here." Ashley and I just kept giggling of how stupid these guys really look. "We were wondering if you guys…" Ashley and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing. "We'll pass." I said. We stood up and walked away. "Aw come on, don't you want to get your freak on?" I think I just had a baby barf. "Oh we do, that's why we do every night, don't we Spence?" Ashley kissed me. "Oh that is so hot." We kept walking away.

"That was completely unnecessary, Ash." I giggled. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to get rid of them." Same old Ash.

___________________________________________

Ashley's POV

Getting rid of those annoying yet very attractive jerks was actually fun. Spencer and I left the humungous park and went to Broadway. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Well, didn't you want to watch Mamma Mia?" Oh right. We went inside and got our tickets and watched the show. … Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you. Yes, I've been brokenhearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know, My my, I could never let you go….. "Oh my Gosh, this was so worth it." I said. "It was so much better than the movie." Spencer laughed.

Like every other tourist in New York, we went site seeing. We went to the Empire State Building. "Oh my gosh, is it true if you drop a Penny from here it could kill someone all the way down there?" I asked. "No, it's not." Spencer answered. We went to see the Wall Street Bull. I took a picture of Spencer holding its balls. "That looks so nasty." But I took the picture anyway. We saw the naked cowboy and all those other landmarks in Times Square.

Days passed and Spencer and I just kept walking around New York, taking pictures, and all that other stuff tourists do when they're in New York. We went to Liberty Island, Ellis Island, etc. What surprised me is that Spencer knew where we were going and she was the one who's bad at directions. She knew all the streets like 7th Avenue and 43rd street. She knew where the subways were and which train to ride.

We ate at major restaurants like Ruby Foo's, Bubba Gump Shrimp Co., and Planet Hollywood. We went to a vintage store and Spencer got me something. "What is this?" I asked. "Just open it." She demanded. "The best of Charlie Chaplin." I read. Holy Crap! Spencer knows. "Who the hell is Charlie Chaplin?" I was panicking. I really didn't want anyone to know. "Oh come on, Ash, I know you're a fan of him." She said. "Fan? I don't even know who he is."

"You were staring at his figure when we were at Madame Taussauds." She said. "He had a really cheesy mustache and that doesn't mean I'm a fan." I tried defending myself. "And I found bootleg Charlie Chaplin DVDs in your closet." Damn. I innocently took the DVD that Spencer gave me. "Thank you." She just smiled.

New Years Eve

"You ready?" Spencer asked. It was 4:30 P.M. and Spencer and I were already getting ready to go to Times Square to watch the ball drop. We had everything we needed, food, a blanket in case it gets colder there, camera, etc. "Yup." I answered. I made sure I was extra bundled up this time. I'll be standing for 8 hours in the middle of Times Square.

We got there and there were a lot of people already but Spencer and I managed to get in the front. There were people getting interviewed by NBC, ABC, and other networks. I wish they won't interview me and Spencer. I just hate media attention. Luckily, they didn't interview me or Spencer. We watched pop and hip hop artists perform.

"10!......9!" Spencer and I stopped talking as soon as the people around us started counting down. "8!......7!......6!" We counted with the crowd as we watched the ball slowly drop. "5!......4!" in three seconds, its goodbye 2012 and hello to 2013. "3!......2!..." One. BOOM! Fireworks flew up the sky, bright lights shining, the ball shimmered, the numbers 2013 flickered from the LCD screen in Toshiba HD Countdown Billboard. "Happy New Year, Ash." She kissed me. Confettis falling, lights shimmering, It was just amazing. "Happy New Year, Spence." This time I kissed her.

* * *

**Thank you guys for wasting your time to read my Fan I greatly appreciate it! I hope you guys are liking it so far. And I hope you keep reading my Fan Fic. Thank you and Good **


	16. The Press Conference

1Spencer's POV

So, it took us about an hour to get back to the hotel since there were so many people. It also took us about 30 minutes to take the confetti off of us.

Back to L.A.

"There's no place like home!" Ashley imitated Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. All I could do was laugh at her. We got a cab and went straight to the Carlin home. "Hey, we're home!" I yelled. "Hey, honey!" My mom greeted me and Ashley with a hug. "Oh we missed you so much." Then, dad came out from the kitchen. "So how was New York?" he asked. "Oh it was great Mr. C." Ashley completely cut me off. "Thank you, Spencer." I said with a sarcastic tone.

We told the 'rents what happened in New York. Hold on, Hold ooon.. "Hello?" Ashley answered her phone. "Mhm…yeah…seriously?....ok…that's awesome, Ethan." Then, she hang up the phone. "What was that about?" I asked. "Ethan said we're making a music video for 'Just a love song' tomorrow!" She explained. I was so happy for her. Actually the whole Carlin family was.

Ashley's POV

"Ashley, meet Ja'mie Tuppins." I shook her hand. "She is one of the greatest music video directors from Australia." Ethan explained. "Hello. Ashley, nice to meet you." She said it with her Aussi accent. "So, I listened to the song and I must say it's an amazing song." She complimented. "Thank you." We chatted a little bit and I like her.

"Now let's talk about the music video." She said. "So when I listened to your song, I had a vision. I was thinking it would start out as a couple, that'd be you and your co-star." She rambled on about her vision of the video and I like it. "And the ending would be you singing in a café staring at your co-star." No wonder she's one of the greatest music video director in Australia.

Then, we got to working on the music video. "Alright, Ashley, this is you're co-star, Kieran Wheatley." She said. "Hi, nice to meet you Kieran, I'm Ashley Davies." I shook his hand. Then, we began working on the video. As we kept shooting the video, I felt uncomfortable with Kieran. "Ja'mie, I don't feel comfortable with this." I told her. "Why? Kieran is hot." She said.

"Yeah but I don't think hotness is going to make me feel comfortable with my co-star." I argued. "*sigh*….alright, Kieran you're fired." She started to punch in numbers in her phone. "Hello, Danielle, I want you to find guys to replace Kieran for the music video…yeah…ok, thank you bye." She hung up the phone. Ten minutes later, a really long line of guys formed right outside the studio. "Alright, Ash, pick away."

"No." I think I've already said no to about 31 guys. "No." there I go again. "What? Ashley, that guy was really hot." I ignored her. "No. no. no. no." I said. "Whatever." I can tell Ja'mie was getting frustrated. "Alright, Ashley, why don't you find your own co-star?" Great idea. "I know just the right person." I said. "I'll be right back." I grabbed my jacket and my keys and drove off.

Ten minutes later..

"Oh good. You're back." Said Ja'mie. "Alright who is it?" she asked. "Ja'mie, meet Spencer Carlin." Spencer came out from behind me with a scared look on her face. "Where is he?" she asked. "Where's who?" I asked her. "Where's the guy? Where's Spencer?" Why did Paula name her daughter with a guy's name? "She's right here! She's Spencer Carlin!" I pointed at Spencer. "That's Spencer?" This ought to be good.

_________________________________

Posted: Wed Dec 31, 2008 06:16 PM

Subject: First day of filming

Ashley's POV

"Ashley, what in the bloody hell are you thinking? She's a girl for God's sake." Here it goes. "So?" I said. "So? It'll cause a controversy not just here in America but also all over the world." She defended herself. "So?" I said again. "What in the bloody hell do you mean 'So?', 'All over the world' includes Australia." She ranted. "If I lose my job, it'll be in your conscience. Ethan, tell her."

"Ash." Ethan began to speak. "Don't you think it's too fast? I mean Ja'mie's right. So please don't do it." I cannot believe he's on her side. "Ethan, think about it. It'll be a good way to come out to the public." I notice Spencer was talking to one of the camera dudes. "Ashley, are you mad? You're just thinking about yourself."

"It can also be beneficial, Ja'mie. Everybody in Aussi town knows you're a great director so you obviously won't lose your job." I said. "And I can handle the controversy crap." I added. "Ashley, that means media attention." Ethan has a point. But I explained to them that I know I hate media attention but at least I won't be hiding in the closet.

"Ja'mie, Ashley has a point. I don't know but you should just let her do this." Finally, Ethan's on my side. "I guess so." She sighed. "Alright, Ash, bring her over here." So, I went over to Spencer. "Hey, I hate to interrupt but Spencer, we have to go." I said. "Where are we going?" she asked while I dragged her. "You always work behind the cameras…" I said. "So?" she asked. "…now it's you're turn to work in front of the camera."

"I'm gonna be in your music video?!?!" I should've told her before. "But, I don't how to act or whatever." She panicked. "Spencer, you're just going to dance with Ashley, kiss, look at each other, all that simple things." Ja'mie explained. "Wait, we have to kiss on screen!?" now, she was totally freaking out. "Ash, please don't let me do this."

"Spencer…" I explained to her what I just explained to Ethan and Ja'mie that it's a good way of coming out and blah blah blah. "I don't know." said Spencer. "Please, Spence, for me?" I begged. "*sigh*…fine." I think my puppy dog face worked this time. "Yay!" I hugged her gracefully. "But you owe me, big." I just nodded and continued hugging her. "Alright, let's get started." shouted Ja'mie.

The first day of the filming ended and everyone was pretty beat. "Ash, I have to go, I have to go to the office. I'll see you later." Spencer gave me a kiss on the cheek and took off. "So are you guys lovers?" Ja'mie asked. "Uh, yeah." I answered. "For how long?" she asked. "4 years. Supposedly." I answered. "Bloody hell!! Really?" she said. "Wow. That must be some relationship." We kept talking and got to know each other.

"Wow. She's still with you after all those things happened?" she asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Wow. How do you guys do it?" she asked. "I don't know." I snickered. "What? You're in this great relationship and you don't even know how it happened?" Now that she mentioned it. "It's probably because I found the right one." I had a huge smile on my face. "You really love her, don't you?" You have no idea.

We ended our conversation and I left the studio where we filmed the middle part of the video. "Hey, Ky." This is the first time I came to Kyla's restaurant. At least I think it's the first time I've been here. "Hey, Ash, how was the first day of filming." God, she sounds like a mom asking a little kid how his/her first day of school went. "It was good. Spencer thought so too." I said. "Spencer?" she asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Wait, she's in the video?" I nodded and Kyla started laughing. "That's a crazy and yet a very clever idea." said Kyla. "Here try this. It's my new recipe."

______________________________________

Spencer's POV

So, as you all know, Ashley put in me in her music video. I have to be honest, it was a bit surprising but I liked the idea. "Alright, you walk over to her and then she reaches out to you." Ja'mie, the director, explained. "You take her hand and she puts her hand on your hip and you put your hand on her shoulder and you dance." Ja'mie seriously is an awesome director. Maybe I can learn from her. "Hey, Gerald, make sure you get this angle right here." She told the camera man.

It was the last day of shooting, finally. "Alright, Ash, you'll play your guitar here and Spencer is drinking her coffee over there and you, waitress, pass by." Ja'mie is very intricate and detailed when it comes to her music videos. "Alright, Spencer, look up aaaaand eye contact." She explained. "Great! Alright, cut!" she said. "Alright everyone, take 5." Finally.

"Hey." Ashley comes over to kiss me on the cheek. "Hey." I said. "This video is gonna be so awesome." I added. "What makes you think that?" said Ashley with a disgusted look. I look at her in shock. "Dude, how can you say that?" I asked. "I'm just kidding, 'dude'." She smiled. "I'm really glad you agreed to be in this video, Spence." She said. "No, you forced me to be in the video." We laughed. "But I'm glad I am too. At least I now know how it feels to be in front of the camera."

"Alright everyone, let's get this over with." Said Ja'mie and everyone went back to their positions. Now, we're gonna shoot the beginning of the video, the last thing we're shooting. "Alright, Ashley, you and Spencer stare at each other and smile and that other lovers stuff." She said. "Alright, good, now Ashley you leave the table to go on the stage." She shouted. "Now, start plucking the guitar." Ashley starts plucking the guitar. "Good, now look at Spencer. Spencer, look at Ashley."

"Aaaand, cut! Great job everyone." Finally, the video is done. All ?" have to do now is nothing. "So, Spencer, I heard you're also a director." She spoke to me. "Oh yeah. I mostly do documentaries." I answered. "Oh really?" We talked and talked more about our directing careers. "Oh so you did the Feliz Norghenborg documentary. I loved that one, I mostly loved the visualization." She said. We kept talking but I had to leave, I forgot my mom told me to do chores.

Two weeks later…

"So guess what?" Spencer came out of nowhere. "What?" I was still in shock. "It's tomorrow." I have no idea what she's talking about. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I kept typing on my computer. "The music video premier!" I was so happy for her. We jumped around squeaking like teenagers. "So do you want to come with me?" she asked. "To where?" I asked. "To the premier." I agreed I mean it's going to premier in F'N MTV and I love F'N MTV.

The next day….

"So, Ashley, I heard this video is pretty awesome." said Pete Wentz. "I don't know. You're just gonna have to see for yourself." I replied. I was in the audience watching my girlfriend talk about her video. "Alright. This is the great Ashley Davies's first music video, 'Just a love song'." As soon as Pete stopped talking, the video started playing. "……Just a love song for you…"

"Wow. That was 'Just a love song' by Ashley Davies." Said Pete. The crowd was cheering and so was I. I mean why wouldn't I be cheering? "Let me tell you this, Ash, that was awesome. Who's the director?" he asked. "Oh now that you mentioned it, I would like to thank Ja'mie Tuppins, the director of this video. You are awesome and thanks again for making this video awesome!" she basically yelled into the microphone. "Alright, we'll be right back. F'N MTV." said Pete. "Hey, you're the girl in the video!" said the guy beside me.

_______________________________________

Spencer's POV

"Oh dude, yeah!" All eyes were on me now as Ashley and Pete Wentz went backstage. "The make out scene was so hot." said a guy. "How did it feel to kiss Ashley Davies?" Um, amazing like always. I thought. I didn't really answer the raging-hormone dude. "So are you like lesbian?" Um, why are you all up in my business? Again, I didn't answer any of them. "Dude, so how does her lips feel like?" That question was just sick. I ran to the backstage.

"Um can I see some I.D.?" Oh crap. I looked through my purse to act like I actually have an I.D. "Oh, I think I left in my car, can I ju.." I was cut off by the guard. "Do you really think I was born yesterday?" Luckily for me, Ashley saw me. "Um, she's with me." Whew. "Dude, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I was being harassed by the audience." I explained but she just laughs.

When the show ended, Ashley and I went back to the Carlin home. "Mom, we're home." I dropped my purse on the couch. "Hey honey, hey Ash." she hugged us. "So... I saw the music video." she started. "Spencer, Ash, did you really think this through?" she asked. "Where are you going with this, mom?" I was curious. "Well, honey, you know it's going to cause a lot of controversy and all." she answered. "We know that mom." I said. "Yeah but do you know how to deal with it?"

She just left us hanging. "You're acting like I don't know how to deal with this, Paula." said Ashley. "They're just probably gonna call a press conference or put me in a talk show or something." My mom looked like she is kind of angry of Ashley. "Hm, whatever. Let's just forget about that for a moment and celebrate the premier of Ashley's music video." My mom popped the Champagne and the party started. Glen, Chelsea, Aiden, Madison, Kyla, and Dad were there.

Ding! Dong! The door bell rang. "Are you guys expecting anyone?" my dad asked everyone in the room. Everyone shook their heads. My dad opened the door and Ethan was standing in the door way. "Hey, Mr. Carlin." he then walked by my dad. "Ashley, I need to talk to you." He was panting and had a worried look on his face. "Dude, what's with the face? Just relax." said Ashley. "Ash, I've been getting a lot of calls about the music video. And they're not good calls."

"We're gonna have to set up a press conference tonight to explain everything." said Ethan. "Tonight?" Ashley asked as she looked at me. "It's ok, Ash, you can go." I said. We were suppose to have our dinner tonight. "Alright I'll make a call. Let's go Ash." Ashley and Ethan left.

Ashley's POV

As soon as Ethan told us the news, Ethan and I quickly set up the press conference and left the Carlin home. "The record label also called." he said while driving. "What did they say?" I asked. "They loved the music video. They said it was different, a good different." I was glad to hear that. It kind of cheered me up. "They also said that if we won't be able to solve this 'mass hysteria', I'll get fired." He had a fake smile on. "Don't worry. I got this."

We arrived at the press con and got to the questions right away. "So let's get to the point. Ashley Davies, are you gay?" a reporter asked. I didn't want to lie, that's the reason I put Spencer in the video in the first place. "Yes." The volume of the murmurs raised and reporters jotted down things onto their notepads and camera flashes shined in my eyes. I got more questions about my sexuality than the actual video. "So, the girl in that video, isn't she the documentary director Spencer Carlin?" I answered them truthfully and said yes. More questions attacked me.

"Wouldn't this be a bad influence to your fans?" a reporter asked. "Which part of it is a bad influence? The sexuality part?" I was now furious. "I mean, when you knew Lindsay Lohan was dating Sam Ronson, you weren't exactly all up in her business, telling her she's a bad influence." I held back my real anger inside me. "My God, people! This is 2013! Shouldn't sexuality not be an issue anymore?" I stood up, slammed the table, and let the chair I was sitting in fall behind me. And just like that, the press conference ended.


	17. Everything is falling back into place?

Spencer's POV

I was awestruck when I watched the press conference. I can see from my TV screen that Ashley was pretty upset about the reporter's question. "Ashley, where are you?" that was the message I left in her phone. I've called her a couple of times but she didn't answer. I expected that from her anyway after the way she walked out of the press con. "Mom, I'm worried." I said. "Alright everyone, let's go find Ashley." Everyone went to the driveway, got in their cars and left. I was the last one to leave.

Ash, where are you? I was getting more worried every minute, no , more like every second. I looked everywhere. But I couldn't find her. "Wait." I had an epiphany. I know the only place where Ashley would go when she vents or when she's upset, the beach. I turned the car around making screeching sounds. I stepped on the gas pedal but carefully watched my speed limit. Then, I arrived at the beach. The only thing I have to do now is find her in the beach.

"Ashley!" I bellowed. "Ashley!" yelled again. I've been looking for Ashley at the beach for a few minutes now and still no sign of Ashley. Then, a figure became visible. A figure that is familiar. Ashley. I ran to her. No wonder she couldn't hear me calling her name, her DJ-like headphones were basically glued to her ears. She was sitting on the sand listening to her i-Pod and looking over at the horizon. "Ash." Oh right, she can't hear me.

I kneeled down on the sand and wrapped my arms around her as the wind hit our faces. She took off her headphones. "Hey." well, that was very enthusiastic. "Hey." Not another word came out of our mouths. We just sat on the sand in silence with our arms around each other.

"So are you ready to talk now?" she nodded. It took a while for Ashley to take a breather. "You looked pretty upset back at the press con." I started but she didn't speak. "Look, I know I shouldn't freak out about this because I'm used to people talking about me being gay.." she started to talk. "...but it didn't feel it was just about me. I felt like it was about you too and every gay person in the world, you know?" I was starting to catch up of what she was talking about.

"I was offended." she told me. "I know how you feel, Ash." I rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "It's just fear of the unknown." I said. She just chuckled. We lied down on the sand and just looking at stars in silence. We didn't really need to talk.

My phone started ringing. It was Glen. "Hello?" I answered it. "Spence, have you found her yet?" asked Glen. "Yeah. She's right next to me." I answered. "Oh ok. I'll tell mom. I'll talk to you guys later." he hung up the phone. "We should go." Ashley suggested. I think our problems went away after all that relaxation under the stars. We went to our cars and drove off.

"Hey guys, we're back." I said and everyone came out from the living room. "Oh thank god, you're home safe." My mom hugged moth of us and everyone else followed. "Ashley are you okay?" Aiden asked. "Yeah." She nodded. "Hey, Ash, do you want to sleep here for the night?" my dad asked. "No thanks Mr. C. I think I want to sleep alone." She still had that distressing look on her face.

Ashley stayed in the house for little bit talking with me. I think I cheered her up a little bit because she doesn't look depressed anymore. "I think I'm gonna go home." she said. "Ok." she stood up from the couch. "Hey, Ky, let's go home." Kyla, who was talking to Aiden, put down her cup and walked towards Ashley. "I'll see guys later." she said waving goodbye to everyone.

"I'll see you later, Spence." she gives me a kiss on my cheek. I just nodded. She and Kyla were gone as soon as the door shut closed. "I"m gonna go to bed." I went up the stairs and into my room. All I could do was just forget about what just happened and put my head on the pillow and soon drifted to sleep.

_________________________

Two weeks later....

Ashley's POV

Ever since the press conference, I have gotten a lot of invitations from major talk shows like the Ellen show, Trya Banks show, Oprah, etc. I only accepted one invitation and that was from Oprah. I mean, hello? It's Oprah. So Ethan and I flew to Chicago the day after I got the call. I was pretty disappointed that Spencer couldn't come.

"I'd love to go with you, Ash, but I just got a new assignment for another documentary." she said. "Call me once you land, k?" I nodded and Ethan and I left to the airport. "Pretty excited, Ash?" Ethan asked. "Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I be, right?" We both laughed as we got in the plane. God, I so wish I have a private Jet.

A few hours later, we arrived at the airport in Chicago and we were greeted by a limo driver with a sign with my name on it. "Good morning, Ms. Davies, Mr. Marks, may I get bags?" We nodded and thanked him and he grabbed our bags and put it in the trunk of the limo.

We arrived at the hotel and I quickly called Spencer. "Hey, Spence." I said. "Hey, Ash." She replied. We talked for a couple of minutes. I was telling her about what kind of hotel I'm in and when I'm going to the studio. She told me what her documentary is about. "_Hey, Ash, I'll talk to you later. I have a meeting in 3 minutes_." I said ok and she hung up the call.

The next day...

"Hey, Ashley Davies, I'm so glad to meet you." Oh my God! Oprah is shaking my hand. "Oh my God! Oprah, I love you." she just laughed. "Thank you. We'll be on in a couple of minutes. Are you all set?" she asked. Shouldn't the stage crew ask me that and not her? "Yeah." I replied. "Alright, I'll see you Ashley." She left to talk with the stage crew.

On Air...

"Our show today is all about the artist's music video 'Just a love song' the was on every headline of every magazine in the nation. Please welcome, Ashley Davies!" The volume of the audience's appluase was deafining. I shook Oprah's hand, sat down, and started talking. "Wow, you look gorgeous." She complimented me. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"So, let's get to the point, How did you feel when the reporter asked you the question at the press conference?" she asked. "Well, I think you can tell already from the video how I felt." I said and everyone started laughing. "No, but um, I felt more than just anger. I also felt offended." We kept talking about the video.

"Ok, so I heard that the girl in the video..." The music video started playing on the screen. "...is a documentary director and your girlfriend?" I don't know why, but the audience strarted 'ooing' and clapping. "Um, yeah she is." I replied. The audience got louder. "What made you put Spencer..Carlin, right?" I nodded. "What made you put her in the video?"

"Ja'mie Tuppins, the director, was looking for chemistry." I explained. "I just knew Spencer was perfect for the role." I added. Oprah's next question was the question that made my smile grow wider. "Do you love her?" I knew what the answer already. "Yes I do." Everyone started 'ooing and clapping again. "I'm in love with Spencer Carlin." The audience's appluase got louder. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." That was weird, I think I just heard Spencer's voice. When I turned around, there she was walking towards me. "Spencer." I was on the verge of crying.

___________________________

Spencer's POV

"Do you love her?" Oprah asked. "Yes I do." Ashley said. "I'm in love with Spencer Carlin." The audience's applause was deafening. My heart literally, skipped a beat. It was like when Tom Cruise told the whole world he's in love with Katie Holmes but less creepy. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." I went out to the stage and the audience was even louder this time. "Spencer." I could barely hear her call my name because her voice was low and chappy.

I sat down next to Ashley and I was now a part of the show. "So how did you guys meet?" Oprah asked. "High School." Ashley and I said it at the same time and laughed afterwards. "Wow. So you guys started dating when you were in high school?" Ashley nodded. "Wow." Everyone was now hushed. "How did you guys know you were right for each other?"

I knew the answer and so did Ashley but we couldn't put it in words. Then, I had a flashback when I interviewed Angelina Jolie. "How did you fall in love with Brad and the kids?" I asked. "I just did." "How did we know we were right for each other?" I rephrased the question. "We…just did." I answered. Ashley looked at me with her heart-melting smile and held my hand. The audience 'awed'. "Don't they look cute together?" Everyone clapped and 'awed' and whistled. We both blushed.

Since it was on the newspaper all over America, Oprah brought up the accident. "Uh, yeah, I was. I don't know what actually happened. All I know is that I woke up in a hospital bed." Everyone laughed. "And I lost most of my memories from the past." I was ready to cry. "So it must have been hard for you." Oprah was now talking to me. "Yeah it was." I said.

"I was miserable at that time. I cried night and day." My eyes became watery. "I mean, how can you not cry when the person you're in love with can't remember you, you know?" I held back the tears in my eyes. "And how did you feel about it, Ashley?" Oprah asked. "To be honest, I was very confuzzled at that time. I didn't know how to react, I didn't know how to feel, everything. It was so confusing." She explained.

"I would feel hurt and sadness and I have no idea why I'm feeling it." She added. "And you guys are still in a relationship after all that happened." I nodded. "Wow. How did you guys do it?" I smiled. "It's the power of love, I guess." I just sounded so corny right now. And I would know because some people were giggling and some were 'awing'.

"I mean, I just stuck by her side. I tried my hardest to cope with it." I said. We kept talking about the accident, Ashley's career, and my career. "So, you just recently finished the Jolie-Pitt documentary." I nodded. "Wow. Watch out for it on E! everyone. It premiers on Jan. 15th at 8 P.M." said Oprah. "And your CD also hits the shelves on the same day?" she asked. "Oh no, my CD gets released on Jan. 21st, so please people, buy my CD." Everyone laughed. She was just so adorable.

After all the talking, the show eventually had to end. "Ok, congratulations on your careers and your love life, ladies." She shook our hands. "Now, Ashley, is going to give us a treat. Here is Ashley Davies with 'Just a love song'." They applauded. Ashley moved over to where the microphone stood with the band.

…_..It's just a love song, and I will sing it all for you. Just a love song, a simple melody for two_

_But to me it sounds just like a symphony. And when the words have come and gone, my love will linger on for you…_.

__________________________

Ashley's POV

After appearing on the Oprah Winfrey show, a week later, I got another call from Ellen herself. She wanted me to appear on her show. Well, I accepted her invitation, I mean, Ellen is awesome too. I asked Spencer if she could come but she has to prepare for her other assignment. "Welcome to show Ashley." She shook my hand. We talked about life, my career, my relationship with Spencer. And like always she makes me laugh.

I was on a couple of radio shows and I was also interviewed in my loft by ET.

January 15th…..

I'm glad all those media attention is over. I just hate being interviewed in front of a camera. I was back in the Carlin home. The Carlins are having a get together. Spencer's documentary is premiering tonight and everyone is pretty psyched about it. Everyone was having a great time while waiting for the show. Then, finally, the show is on.

"Tonight, True Hollywood will bring you the truth about the Jolie-Pitt family. Brad, Angie, Maddox, Pax, Zahara, Shiloh, Vivienne, and Knox." We kept watching it without saying a word. Everyone's eyes were glued to the plasma TV and so was mine. Everyone laughed at the funny parts, Everyone cried but the guys at sad parts, and everyone smiled at great parts. "How did you fall in love with Brad and the kids?" …… "I just did."

Once the credits started rolling, everyone applauded. "Alright, Spence, that was totally awesome!" Glen hugged her little sister. Everyone else followed and I was the last one to hug her. "Hey, can I talk to you in private?' I asked. "Okay." She agreed. So I dragged her to the kitchen where it was quiet since everyone was in the living room.

"What's up?" she asked. "I really don't know how to say this but…" My palms were getting really sweaty now. "…I am tired of coming here and I know you hate living here." Oh crap! wrong choice of words. Now, she has a stern look on her face. "Heh, let me rephrase that." I took a breather. "I know that you like living here…." now I know what to say. "…but I love you and I want you. I want to see your face every time I wake up and…." I said. "….I hope you would consider moving back in the loft with me."

I held out the keys to her. Spencer had a huge grin on her face with tears flooding her eyes. "Yes. I'd love that." She didn't take the keys and just kissed me. "Aw, look at that it's the cutest couple in LA." Chelsea saw us. "Hey Chels." I said, blushing. "So what's with the smile?" she asked. "What's wrong with smiling?" Spencer asked. "Nothing." Spencer lied. "I don't think nothing is going on with that huge smile you're wearing." Said Chelsea.

"She's moving back in with me." I just said it. I mean, it's not like it's something to hide, right? "Aw, really? That is so great, you guys." Chelsea gave us both a hug. "What's going on here?" Paula popped out of nowhere. "Spencer's moving back to the loft with Ashley." said Chelsea. "Aw, that is so great, honey."

Then, Paula tells everyone in the living room. Everyone was happy for the both of us. "When are you moving back to the loft?" Mr. C asked. "Tomorrow." Spencer and I said it at the same time. I was so excited that I didn't go home and slept with Spencer in her room. I just can't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my Fan Fic. **

**A special thank you to SoNFANFOREVER**** and ****Hotcutii3**


	18. Spencer is cheating on Ashley?

Spencer's POV

"You could just put that there, Glen." I said as Glen put the box on the floor. "Thanks." Glen went back to the truck to bring my other stuff back in the loft. Aiden, Kyla, and Chelsea also helped. "What is in this box, Spencer? It's so heavy." Aiden was could barely lift the box."Um, Aiden, it's just my stuffed toys." I told him. "Heh. What?" I could tell he was embarrassed as he opened the box. Ashley and I just laughed.

"Haaah, It's good to be home." I sighed. Ashley just looked at me and kissed me. Something is weird here. I should be feeling great now that I'm back in the loft. I mean, I love Ashley but I feel like something is missing. "Hey, Elaina." I called her in her office. "Oh hello, Spencer, I haven't from you in a while. How's it going?" she asked with her usual English accent.

"Can I meet you somewhere?" I asked. "Why don't you just come to my office?" I agreed. "Hey, Ash, I have to go." I grabbed my purse. "To where?" I asked. "I'm just going to Dr. Walters' office." I said. "Elaina?" Oh right, she's knows who Elaina is. "Uh yeah. I'll be home later." I said kissing her cheek. "Bye."

Dr. Walters' office...

I knocked on the door. "Come in." said Elaina. I came in the room. "So what's wrong? Why is your purpose here?" she asked, without looking up. "I'm confused." She looked up with her glasses on the tip of her nose. "Confused about what?" she asked. "I'm confused about me and Ashley." She put down the paper she was holding and focused on me.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" She asked sternly. "I mean, I love Ashley, I'm happy with her, I should be happy now that I live with her..." I said. "But?" she asked. "...but I feel like something is missing." I explained. "What do you think is missing, Spencer?" She asked. "Why are you feeling like there's something missing?" I couldn't really answer her question because I don't know the answer to her question.

"Maybe it's the past." She turned to me. "What do you mean the past?" she asked. "I mean she can't remember the past." I said. "Where are you going with this?" she asked. "I mean doesn't the past make up the present?" I said. "If she can't remember the past then how can we have a present?" She has a look on her face that I can't quite figure out. "That's ridiculous, Spencer." she said turning her back towards me.

"Well, aren't I right?" Aren't I? "No." she chuckled. "Why not?" I was confused. "How can you have a past without the present?" she said. "Now, I have you go, I have another appointment in ten minutes." I left. I was really confused with what she said. It was the only thing that was running through my mind. 'How can you have a past without the present?'

"Hello? Is anybody home?" I was back in the loft. "Hello?" Nobody answered. I guess no one is home. I went over to Ashley's piano and started playing 'A River Flows in you' by Yiruma. The melody of this piece is very soothing. It can make any problems go away. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to learn how to play it. As I kept on playing it, my stress went away. I forgot about my problems. I felt like I was in a magical world. I felt like I was in heaven.

"I didn't know you can play?" The voice snapped me out of La La Land. "Hey." It was Ashley. "What was that you were playing just now?" she asked. "'A River flows in you' by Yiruma." I answered. "Who's that?" she asked. "This really awesome Japanese pianist." she gave me a kiss. I don't need to play the piano to make my problems go away. The person that's right in front of does the same thing but better.

_____________________________________

Ashley's POV

"I didn't know you can play?" I caught Spencer playing the piano. "Hey." she said. "What was that you were playing just now?" I asked. "'A River flows in you' by Yiruma." she answered. "Who's that?" I asked. "This really awesome Japanese pianist." I gave her a kiss. "Korean." I said. "Huh?"

"Yiruma is Korean not Japanese." I knew who he was. He played for my dad's birthday when I was still in 9th grade. "Oh." There was a long awkward silence. Then, she kissed me on the cheek. "I'm gonna go to bed." she stood up and went inside our room. I just sat on the chair and stared at the piano.

Five days later...

"Hey, Ash, I'm going." she said as I was coming out of the bedroom. "To where?" I asked. "I'm meeting Elaina in five minutes at egocentric." It's been five days since she's like that. Everyday she leaves to meet Elaina and we haven't spent any quality time together since she moved back in. I don't know what's happening.

"Oh hey Ash." It was Kyla coming out from her bedroom. "Hey." I sipped my coffee. "That was very enthusiastic." she said, arcastically. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't know." I sighed. "I mean, Spencer's been acting weird lately." I explained. "Oh you mean, her meeting Elaina for brunch everyday at egocentric?" How did she know?

"Wait, how'd you know?" I asked. "Well, I see them in there all the time when I go to the restuarant." she explained. I was silent for a long time, in deep thought. "Do you think..." I was cut off. "Oh Ash, Spencer would never do that!" she said with a tone.

"How could you think that?" she was furious. I didn't answer her. What if she was fooling around with that Elaina girl? "I can even prove it to you. Now get dressed." To make her happy, and to make me happy, I did what she told me to do. "I'm ready, let's go."

xx

"Spencer can't know we're here." I said. So, we went inside Egocentric like spies. We sneeked in, making sure we're not visible to Spencer or Elaina. I could barely hear their voices.

._.."Oh yeah! I remember that time."...."No, I didn't mean it like that.".._. They're laughing and smiling at each other. They were touching each other's hands. .._"I love having brunch with you"..."Me too. But what about Ashley?"..."Oh she'll understand" _My heart sank.

"Ash, I'm sorry." I sat down on the couch, thinking. How can Spencer do this to me? I can't believe she did this to me. 'Oh she'll understand'? What part of it? I held back my anger. "Hey, come here." Kyla said. Why would I want to see her cheating on me? "C'mon!" she dragged me

_..."Alright I'll see you later. I'll pay for it."._.. They hugged. Spencer left and it was just Elaina sitting at the table. The is my chance. I went up to the table. "Hey Elaina." I said with a stern look on my face. "Hey Ashley. Whoa, what's with the face?" she asked. I didn't answer her instead, all I said was. "Can we sit down?"

* * *

**Sorry guys it took me forever to write another post**

**I have Final exams coming up so been pretty busy lately. I hope you guys will like the new post  
**


	19. Our Anniversary?

Ashley's POV

She sat back down on the chair. "Do you want to talk about something?" Damn right, I do. "Yeah." I kept looking at her with a face. "Alright so let me hear it so you can stop looking at me like that because I'm frightened by it." She smiled. You better wipe that smile off your face before I slap you.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked. "You know exactly what I want to talk about." I said. "Pardon me?" she's acting like she didn't hear what I said. "Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about." I said as I squinted my eyes at her. "I..Is this about Spencer?" she asked. "Damn right, it's about Spencer."

"Alright what's going on? Why are you acting shockingly cavalier?" She's acting like I don't know! "What are you and Spencer and doing here?" She finally caught up with me. "Oh...no..it's not what you think." she started laughing. "What's so funny? I don't find any of this funny. I don't think any of this is a laughing matter."

"No. I know none of this is humorous. But I know what you're talking about." I looked at her with an intense look. "So, she's been having brunch with me for five days straight now. It's not what you think." she said. "We've been talking." I shifted a little bit in my chair. "Talking about what?" I asked.

"A client's issue is strictly confidential. In that case, I can't tell you." she said. "Oh, is that some kind of excuse to g--" she cut me off. "Ashley, I'm serious. You know that I'm Spencer's therapist." she said trying to hold back her tone. "Of course I know that. And I'm pretty knowledgable about the fact that your hands are practically all over Spencer." I said.

She closed her mouth, finally. "Do you want the truth?" she asked. "Yes, I do." I replied. "Spencer and I have been talking and having brunch all the time because of one thing and one thing only. She loves you so much that she doesn't want to hurt you." she explained. "Where are you going with this?"

"Just let me finish what I have to say." I closed my mouth. "She is going through something you wouldn't understand. I can't believe I'm telling you this." she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "She came to me because she's having problems with you. She feels like something is missing in your relationship because you can't remember the past.

This doesn't mean that this all your fault. She just feels miserable about all of this. She feels guilty about hiding this all to you but at the same time, she didn't want to hurt you. That's the reason why we've been spending a lot of time together." she clarified. "Besides, as beautiful as Spencer is, I would never go there.

I have a special someone of my own and I am madly in love with her." She smiled. I feel so mortified! "I--I--I'm really sorry." I apologized. "It's ok. I know why you'd think that. Because you love Spencer." She's right. "I feel so embarassed now. I really am sorry." I think my face is so red that I probably look like Hell Boy.

"No. It's ok. Apology or apologies accepted." she laughed. "I think instead of apologizing to me, you better go to Spencer and oh, i don't know, plan a dinner date or something." she said. "Well, I have to go I have a date with that special someone." she smiled and gave me a hug and left.

_____________________________________________

Elaina's POV

"So what's your story this time?" I asked. "I just wish that Ashley can just remember everything and everything would be fine." she explained. "Well, Spencer, we know it'll take a while for her to do that." I said. "Just be patient." I added. "I mean, everything is awkward now." Now, I'm more focused on what she has to say.

"We barely speak to each other. We spend less time together. I mean the only time we're together is when we're in bed, sleeping." she said. "I mean, I'm always out of the house and whenever I'm home, she's not." What in the bloody hell is Ashley doing here? I saw her head but I didn't bother to say anything and just kept listening to Spencer.

"I want Ashley and I to be ok." she said. "You will be. Just trust me." I gave her a smile. Five minutes later, somehow our conversation ended up being about the movie 'Summer of Love'.

xx

"No. It's ok. Apology or apologies accepted." I laughed. "I think instead of apologizing to me, you better go to Spencer and oh, I don't know, plan a dinner date or something." So they can finally have time together. "Well, I have to go I have a date with that special someone." I gave her a hug and left. I just hope Ashley would do what I suggested.

Ashley's POV

Man, I must have looked like an idiot! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I was so mortified! If Spencer was there, she would have laughed her head off. Elaina told me to take Spencer out. Maybe I should. Spencer and I haven't spent any time together.

I went back to the loft hoping to find Spencer. But like always, she's out of the house. I stayed in the loft trying to brainstorm some ideas for a date. I couldn't think of anything so I just went over to the piano and started playing it. That's one thing Spencer and I have in common. We play the piano to calm ourselves.

Then it hit me, I know exactly what to do for our date. "Aiden can you do me a favor." I told him what I wanted him to do and he agreed. I hear someone come in. It was Spencer. "Hey." I said. "Oh my God!" I think I startled her. "Ashley, you scared me." She panted while holding her chest. "I'm sorry." I pulled her in for a kiss. "It's ok." she said. "What was that for?"

"I just miss you." I answered. "I missed you too." she kissed me. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked. "I just came back to get the papers I left." she replied. "Oh, found it." she help up a yellow envelope. "Great." There goes our one-word conversations again. I just couldn't take the awkwardness that I just have to bring it up.

"What do you think of dinner tonight?" she had a smile on her face. "I would love that." she said. "Ok. Great. You have to dress up though." I added. "Even better." she said. "Aiden will pick you at 7." I had a huge smile on my face. "Great. I'll see you later." she gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the door. But before she could leave the loft, "Ash.." I turned to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at her. Then, she evanescent. I'm not really sure why but I couldn't take my smile off my face. I called the place and told them to get the place ready. "Make sure everything is perfect, k?" I said. I just want everything to be perfect because for some reason I feel like today is something special.

________________________

Kyla's POV

"Wow, you look hot sis " I found Ashley in her room wearing a beautiful dress. "Thanks." she smiled at me. "Where are you taking Spencer this time?" I asked. "I'm just taking her to dinner." she answered. "Well, It must be one heck of a dinner date if you're dressed like that." She looked like she was going to a premier or something.

"Yeah. It is." she smirked. "I'm glad you're happy, Ash." I hugged her. "I am. I really am." I'm just happy for my sister. "Well, I'll see you later. I have to get to the place before Spencer does. Otherwise, the dinner is going to be a disaster." We laughed. I hope the anniversary dinner Ashley planned will be perfect.

Ashley's POV

I hope Spencer will like the place. I mean, I know this is just another average day but I just want to do something special for Spencer to show her that I love her. "Hey, Margaret, is everything set up?" I was talking to the person responsible for the decorations and stuff. "_Oui, Mademoiselle Ashley. Everysing is parfait_." She said with her french accent through the phone.

When I got to the place, everything was perfect, just like what Margaret said. "Ok, make sure you start playing once she gets here, comprendre?" Margaret told the musicians. "Yes, ma'am." It's 6:49. Eleven minutes left until Aiden pick's up Spencer and I am shaking from anxiety.

"Mademoiselle Ashley, everysing is ready." Margaret told me. "Merci, Margaret, this place is great." I gave Margaret a thank you hug. I definitely have to send her a 'Thank You' card. I checked the clock and it was 7:02. Holy crap Spencer is coming.

Spencer's POV

"Wow, Spence, you look so hot " Ugh, Aiden is such a guy. "Thanks Aiden." I took his hand as he walked me to his car. "So, do you have any idea what the dinner is going to be?" he asked as he opened the car door for me. Now, that's a gentleman. "Nope. All I know is that it's our anniversary dinner." I said. "You know, I thought Ashley didn't know when your anniversary is?"

"Well, maybe she asked Kyla or something. I don't know." I don't want Aiden to ruin this night.

"Alright, we're here." We arrived at a pretty plain building. "Thanks Aiden." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I got out of the car. "Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Spencer, your dinner awaits." It was a french guy with a cheesy thin mustache. "Merci beaucoup, Monsieur." Oh yeah, you're not the only one who can speak French, bub.

The French guy with the thin mustache lead me inside. "Welcome, Madame." I was greeted by waiters and waitresses. Then, a familiar tune started playing. Kiss the rain by Yiruma, I thought. Rose petals were scattered on the ground. A table distant from where I was standing was under a spotlight. Flowers were everywhere, and so was the smell of the scented candles surrounding the room.

"Hey, Spencer." A vaguely familiar woman stood in front of me with a rose in her hand, approached me. Just saying she looked beautiful is a complete understatement. "Hey Ashley." She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm glad you made it." I don't know why but when I touched her hand, it felt different, good different.

"I love you, Ash." I grinned. "I love you too, Spence." Her smile made me melt, sent chills down my spine, and gave me extreme butterflies that I think is never going to go away. How does Ashley do this? Why is it that every time I see her, I go crazy. I just love this girl so much.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading my Fan Fic!**

**I greatly appreciate it! I hope you keep reading it! Until next time, peace to the out!  
**


	20. Bestfriends and Lovers

Ashley's POV

"You look beautiful, Spence." I kissed her cheek. "Thanks, you too." I noticed that she blushed.

"How did you do this?" she was fascinated with the place. "I just know people." I smirked. "This place beautiful." She sighed. "I'm glad you like it." I lead her to the table. "Like it? I love it." She said in her sexy, raspy voice. "Asseoir, Mademoiselle Spencer." said the waiter that Margaret hired.

"Hors-d'oeuvre, Mademoiselle?" the waiter offered the appetizer.. "Oui. Merci, Monsieur." Whoa! Spencer speaking French is so HOT! "How did you learn how to speak French?" I asked in amazement. "I took some French during my college years." She smiled.

"Ash, this amazing." She grinned. "Well, yeah." We laughed. "So how did you know that today is our anniversary?" Wait, what? I had no idea today was our anniversary. "Uh….wh…yeah." I stuttered. Shoot! I'm screwed. "What's up with the stuttering?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"N..no..nothing..nothing." Oh crap, I'm making it obvious. "C'mon Ash, just tell me. We're not in high school anymore." Damn! Her smile is making me go crazy. How am I supposed to tell her that this wasn't exactly an anniversary dinner? How am I suppose to tell her that I don't know when our anniversary is? "You just look so stunning." I lied but she did look stunning in her Versace satin long dress.

"Honestly.." I inhaled. "…I didn't know today is our anniversary." Her face was expressionless. "I just set this dinner up because we haven't spent enough time together and I just wanted to be with you tonight. So I'm sorry." I explained. A moment later, her lips formed into a smiled. "Well, you did set this beautiful place up, I guess I can forgive you." She smiled teasingly. God! Spencer you make me go crazy!

"Votre hors-d'oeuvre." The French waiter set the basket of croissants on the table. "Merci." I said as Spencer looked at me. "You're not the only one who can speak French, Spence." I smiled at her. "So you're not mad?" I asked sheepishly. "Mad? How can I be mad, Ash? I've probably said this to you a thousand times but this place is amazing." I was relieved to hear those words.

xx

"Tonight's dinner was amazing, Ash." We were now walking on the beach sand, in our dresses, with the shoes in our hands. "Yeah. It was, wasn't it?" I wrap my arm around her waist as we walked side by side. After walking so much, we settled down on the sand. "I wish this night would never end." She held my hand tightly. "Yeah."

I feel the gust of wind hit my face as the tides crashed on the shore. We sat silent on the sand and just watched the moon's reflection on the clear sea shimmer. "Wanna go back to the loft?" I nodded. We got up, wiped the sand on our dresses and walked back to my car with our hands wrapped around each others waists.

We got to the loft at around 11:57 P.M. "Hello?" No one answered. I guess Kyla's asleep already. Spencer and I came in with my hands holding hers ever so tightly. We walked in my room, or I guess you could say, our room and undressed. Then, I went up to her and kissed her while she was just in her underwear.

We lied down on the bed with Spencer wrapped in my arms. "Tonight was a perfect night." She said. "Any night is perfect as long as I'm with you." A smile crept across her face. "Me too." We drifted to sleep with cheerful smiles on our faces.

______________________________

Spencer's POV

I was happy and still am happy that Ashley and I had that amazing night together. When I woke up, I found myself wrapped around Ashley's soft arms. I looked up to see her smiling face. "Morning." she said. "Morning." I smiled. When our lips were about to touch, Kyla, like always, stopped us from it. "Hey, guys, some little girls are looking for the both of you." We looked at each other.

"They're probably selling thin mints and girls scout cookies or something." said Ashley as we both put on our robes. "I don't think they're girl scouts at all." said Kyla. When we got to the living, we found very surprising visitors. "Hey guys!" I hugged my favorite Ohio teenage girls. "Oh my god, how are you guys?"

"Hey, Hayden." Ashley hugged Hayden. "And who's this?" Ashley was pointing at another girl. "Oh Ash, this is my favorite British Ohio girl, Viola Bostwick." they shook hands. "Hey, Vi." she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ashley." Viola and her politeness. "Sit down." We sat down on the couch. "Oh Viola is Hayden's bestfriend, Ash." I unnecessarily informed her.

"So why are you guys here?" I noticed Hayden had a timid and wry smile. "Yeah, because Viola and I aren't bestfriends anymore." Hayden squinted her eye and bit her lip. "Wait, what? Why?" I cannot believe this. "You guys have been bestfriends since 6th grade...." I kept ranting on. "Um, Spence." I ignored Ashley. "...and you just end your relationship like that? Oh..." Ashley tapped me on my shoulders but I ignored it.

"Um, Spencer." she said. "No, Ash, this is nuts–"

"Spencer!" I stopped rambling. "What?!" Ashley looked at me. "Just look." She told me to look over at the two girls. When I turned to them, they were smiling. "Oh—oh my gosh–" I was basically laughing and saying 'ohs' at the same time. "Oh my gosh." The two were just smiling looking at me and so was Ashley. How did I miss this? Holy crap!

"Yeah." said Ashley. "Since when?" I asked excitedly. "Since Christmas Eve." Viola answered. "Really? Wow." My amusement made them blush. "Aww, I'm happy for you guys." I hugged them both. I couldn't believe it. I mean my little cousin, dating her bestfriend! It was like me and Ashley during our high school years. This is a total Deja vu for me.

______________________

"I'm really sorry I was ranting like crazy back at the loft you guys." They laughed. "So have you guys like hooked up yet?" Ashley asked. "Ashley!" I basically shrieked. "I'm just asking, Spence." she teasingly smiled. "No. Not yet." Hayden hit Viola's arm for making the comment. Oh my God, they're like our mini-me!

We were at the mall, on a double date. We went to the movies, went bowling, and to the arcade. You know, the typical date that Ashley hates 'cause she thinks it's too cliche, but I could see it in her that she was having fun. "Aaah! The spaceship is shooting you!" I am horrible at video games. I'm only good at DDR. I don't think they consider that a real video game.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go to bathroom real quick." said Hayden. "Ok." I said. So then, Hayden and Viola left. "They're totally gonna make out. We should follow them." What is Ashley thinking? "Ash, let them have their privacy." she ignored me and just dragged me to where Hayden and Viola are going. We found Hayden and Viola in front of a concession stand. "Here." Ashley gave me an amplifier. "Just put it on."

"_Finally, we're alone_." We could see them smiling and staring at each other. Now, they're just talking to each other. "Boring." Ashley yawned. I slapped her arm. "_I love you, Hayden_." They totally look cute together. "_I love you too, Vi." _"Watch out for the kiss." Ashley is still Ashley. We approached them as Viola was leaning. When their lips touched we were right in front of them. They look up and their eyes widened but it wasn't because of us. I looked behind me. "Uncle Dan."

* * *

**SoNFANFOREVER and Hotcutii3you guys are awesome!**

**Thank you guys for reading my story!  
**


	21. Flight 209 to Seattle now boarding

Hayden's POV

"Uncle Dan." Holy crap! I hope dad didn't see the whole thing. "Dad." I said, wide-eyed. Crap! theye did see it. I'm in so much trouble.. "Hayden, let's go." Mom looked furious. "Now!" Ok, so she is furious. "Spencer, drive Viola to the airport." dad said.

"Hayden.." Viola's voice was hoarse and edgy. "Let's go, Vi." said Ashley. "No, Hayden." I escaped from the grasp of my father. "I love you , Vi." I kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. "C'mon, Hayden." Dad pulled me away from Viola. "Vi!" I was now away from her arms. It felt like she was a million miles away.

"Don't make a scene, Hayden." God, I so hate my parents right now! I just kept quiet the whole car ride back to Uncle Arthur's house while tears kept running down my face. I just couldn't hold it back. "Wait, 'til we get home, Hayden." I so wish I could slap the bahjeezus out of my mother. I wish I was away frow where I am right now. I wish I was in Viola's arms.

Spencer's POV

"Spencer." Viola wrapped her arms around my waist, sobbing with her face dipped in my belly. "C'mon, let's go." said Ashey. We left the mall and got in Ashley's car. Five minutes later, I notice we weren't on the way to the airport. "Ash, we're suppose to be going to the airport." I said. "Forget about the airport. We're gonna get your woman back." Ashley said as she looked at Viola and I in the backseat. I smiled.

xx

"Spencer what is Viola doing here?" Uncle Dan looked really mad. "She's here to see Hayden." Ashley said. "What's going on here?" Mom just got back from work. Aunt Alexandra explained what happened to my mom. "Alexandra, let me ju---" My mom was cut off.

"No, Paula, it's because your daughter turned gay." Oh crap! I was too worried to get mad at Aunt Alexandra's comment. "You just crossed the line, Alexandra." my mom was furious. "You can't turn gay, you are or you aren't." my mom explained. "And how dare you say that about my daughter."

"Go Paula!" Can Ashley be at least serious about the situation? "Paula, my daughter is fooling around with a girl! A GIRL!" Aunt Alexandra yelled. "What's your point?" asked my mom. "My point is it's unethical! My God, Paula, how could you ever accept your daughter being gay!?" If I could slap her I would.

"Mom, you act like I'm deliberately out to hurt you." Hayden cried. "Why can't you just accept that this is who I am?"..."Because who you are is unacceptable." Deja Freakin' Vu.

Ashley's POV

"Mom, you act like I'm deliberately out to hurt you._" ..Oh my God. Spencer, tell Ashley to leave...I can hear you Paula... "Why can't you just accept that this is who I am?" ...Tell her to leave...Do you want me to leave?....No.. "Because who you are is unacceptable." ....Get out of my house...Get out of my house!...Let go of me!...Get out of my house!....Mom!.._

"...Oh my God, Ashley!...."

__________________________________________

Spencer's POV

"Oh my God, Ashley! Mom, call Dr. Schrek!" I threw my phone across the room to my mother as I was holding Ashley. I should be used to this, right? "Spencer, honey, she's gonna be okay." Aunt Alexandra said. "I don't need your sympathy, Auntie." I just focused on the girl in my arms. I hate this so much. This faint spell. Why is God punishing me?

xx

"Hey, Spencer, I got here as soon as I can." It was Dr. Schrek. "Hey, Doc." I shook her hand and she went on to check the unconscious Ashley on the couch. "Spencer, I think we should check Ashley in the hospital. I think we should have her in for a C.T. scan." she explained. I didn't waste any time and hurriedly went to the hospital as soon as Ashley was conscious.

"Ok, my intern is on her way to check up on Ashley, I'll be setting up everything." The whole family was there waiting with me in the waiting room. "Honey, it'll be okay." Dr. Schrek's intern came in the waiting room and got Ashley. What if this get's worse? What if she passes out even if she doesn't remember anything? God, I hate this so much

xx

Ashley got back from the C.T. scan a few minutes later. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." she rubbed her forehead. "Just wait here. Dr. Schrek will be with you in a few minutes." said the intern with her fake smile. I could tell she's hating her job. The whole family waited and waited. "Spencer, are you okay?" Hayden asked as I nodded. I was praying I would hear a good news.

"Hey, guys." It was Dr. Schrek. I stood up dying to hear what she has to say. "How's Ashley?" I asked. "Um, she's fine." I noticed she had a suspicious smile on. "But..." I readied myself. "...I think she's had her last faint." she said. "Wait, what does that mean?" Ashley asked. "When I looked at the scan, I saw some minor, minor damage in Ashley's brain."

"So..?" Can she just say it already. "So, that means, she's had her last faint. She will never remember anything from the past anymore." I broke down. "Dr. Schrek, there has to be some scientific explanation for this." My mom stepped in. "Dr. Carlin, if you want to see the C.T. scan, you can." My mother shook her head no. "Spencer, I'm sorry." Dr. Schrek apologized.

"Hey, baby, I need you to come to the hospital. Spencer needs you here." I don't know who Dr. Schrek was talking to but she mentioned my name. "Yeah...okay...thanks...I love you, Bye." she hung up the phone. Ashley and I were away from each other. I was in the corner of the waiting room crying my heart out while she was sitting across the room, sobbing.

"Hey, Peyton, I'm here." Why is Dr. Walters here? And who's Peyton? Then, I saw Elaina kiss Dr. Schrek. That's Elaina's girlfriend for three years? Dr. Schrek is Elaina's girlfriend for three years!?!? "Hello, Spencer." she greeted me with her usual British accent. "C'mon, let's talk." She took me outside of the waiting room.

Ashley's POV

Whoa, Dr. Walters, Spencer's therapist is dating my doctor, Dr. Schrek? What a small world. I saw Elaina take Spencer outside. I cannot believe this is happening to me. "Ashley, honey, are you okay?" Paula asked. "I'm fine, Mrs. C." I wiped my tears. I hate this so much. I just hate it.

________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

"It's just so hard, Elaina." I told my therapist. "I know, Spencer, things are gonna fall back into place." she said. "What if they don't?" I asked. "Now, Spencer, the possibility of that happening is slim to nothing." she explained. She just doesn't understand. "You don't understand." I said. "Yes, I do understand, Spencer, and you know that."

"No, you don't, okay?" I was so upset of the situation that I took it out on my therapist. I know, it's low. "So, why don't you just leave me alone because you're clearly not a good therapist." I said. I saw her jaw drop. "You know, you're the only patient I have ever had who had been in the exact and I mean exact same situation I was in." she said. "So, I dedicated my work onto you Spencer."

"Your situation, your story kept me motivated." Oh my God. "Now, I'm not telling you this because of what you said because I don't care if you think I'm not a good therapist." she sighed. "It's the fact that you told me I don't know where you're coming from." I am an idiot. "Because I know exactly where you're coming from." I was mortified. "Now, I'm not going to leave you alone because I want to help you."

I didn't say anything else. I was mortified. I wanted to take back what I said but I couldn't anymore. I said it and she thought I meant it. "I have to go." my voice was hoarse because of embarrassment. I just want to be somewhere else other than here because first, I just told my therapist that she is no help and second, the whole Ashley situation.

"I don't know why but I somehow ended up in a club. "Oh nice to see you again. Spencer." she said. "Hey, Kat." I replied. "So, what's wrong honey?" she noticed I was frowning. "Kat, I just hate this so much." I explained everything to her. "Now, I don't know if I should stay with Ashley or not." her eyes widened. "Spencer, how could you think that?" she asked. "Just because of that doesn't mean you have to end your relationship with her."

"I don't know if I can handle this." I told her. "Honey, why don't you take vacation from all of this? Just clear your head." Maybe a vacation isn't such a bad idea. I thanked Kat, went back to the loft, packed my things, left a note on the kitchen table, and left. I don't know where to go yet but I just went to the airport. Then, it came to my mind. Nana.

"Flight 209 to Seattle, now boarding"

Hayden's POV

"Um, Dr. Walters, where's Spencer?" I asked. "She left." she simply said. "She left? Where?" I asked. "I don't know." she said. "Auntie, Spencer left. I'm gonna go look for her." I told Aunt Paula."She left? I'll look with you, Hayden." she said. Everyone volunteered to look for Spencer. I mean, who wouldn't? Everyone was worried about her.

Then, I saw Ashley sitting in the corner sobbing. "Ash, what's on your mind?" I asked. "Nothing." she wiped her tears. "I just hate this so much." she said, losing her breath from sobbing so much. "I know, me too." I comforted my favorite cousin's girlfriend. "You go on ahead, Vi, I'll stay here with Ashley for a moment." I said. "Okay." I kissed her.

I glanced over to my mom to see her with an uneasy look. "I'm worried that something might happen to Spencer. What if she's going to leave me?" What Ashley said made me snicker. "Ash, I know my cousin and I know she's not going to that." I smiled. "So now, it's my turn to get your woman back." I held out my hand. She stared at it for a couple of moments and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Sorry That I kept you waiting guys. I've been so busy lately. I have basketball games like veryday(not everyday but most of the days of the week) and a new semester is starting so busy busy busy! So here's a new post :D**


	22. Seattle Grace Hospital

**Spashley/Grey's Anatomy FF **

**Post a review please about your thoughts of the whole SoN/Grey's Anatomy  
**

* * *

Ashley's POV

"Spencer, pick up your phone." I mumbled to myself._"Hi this is Spencer, I'm not here right now so leave a message._" Then, followed the dreaded noise of that tone. "Spencer, where are you? Call me when you get this message." I said with a worried tone. "She turned off her phone." I told Hayden who was in the car right next to me. "Maybe she's in the loft?"

"She knows the loft would be the first place we'd look." I said. "Just go." she demanded. I didn't argue with Hayden and just went to the loft. We got out of the car and into the building. "Do you think she'll be in there?" I asked idiotically. "I'm not sure but it's worth a try." she said. Ding The elevator rang. We got out of it and approached my door. I stuck in the key and opened it.

"Spencer!?" We both said it at the same time. I went in our room to see if she was sleeping. But she wasn't there. "Hey, Ash, come here." Hayden called me. "Yeah?" I came out of the room. "Spencer left a note."

_Dear Ashley,_

_I just went on a vacation. I don't know where to go yet, though but I'll call you when I get to where I'm gonna go. Just don't worry about me. I'll see you soon._

_Spencer_

_P.S. I love you_

Spencer's POV

After hours of sitting on the seat, I was relieved that the plane landed. "Oh sorry." I bumped into a very attractive man. "No, it's ok." he had a five o'clock shadow and with sexy green eyes. While I was waiting for my Nana to pick me up, I sat on a bench. "Hey' you're the woman I bumped into just a couple of minutes ago, right?" the guy said. "Uh yeah, hi I'm Spencer." I shook his hand. "I'm Derek Shepherd. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No, not at all." he then, sat down. Then, we started talking. "Are you waiting for someone?" Derek asked. "Yeah, I'm waiting for my Nana to pick me up." I answered. "So, you're visiting?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. "What about you, are you waiting for someone? are you also visiting?" I asked. "Yes, I am waiting for someone and no I'm not visiting." We kept talking

"Oh so you're a doctor." I said. "I'm a director." he had a look on his face that said 'epiphany'. "I knew you were familiar. Aren't you the documentary director and Ashley Davies' girlfriend, Spencer Carlin?" I nodded. For a guy, he seemed so updated with all the Hollywood gossip. "Oh, my girlfriend talks about Hollywood gossips all the time." I laughed at him.

"Oh and speaking of girlfriend, there she is." he waved at a blonde woman who was wearing her baby blue scrubs. I'm guessing she's a doctor too. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, I was in the OR." she kissed Derek. "It's fine. Hey Mer, this is Spencer Carlin, Spencer Carlin this is Meredith Grey." We shook hands. Then, she quickly recognized me. "I'm a fan of your work."

"Oh thank you." I said. Nobody has come up to me and said that before. "Hey love birds, let's go!" an Asian woman shouted. "Hey, Christina! Come over here, I want you to meet someone." Meredith yelled back. "Who is....Oh my God! Spencer Carlin! I love your work." And I'm guessing she's Meredith's bestfriend. Shouldn't this be happening to Ashley instead?

"Thank you." I shook her hand. Then, my Nana saw me and approached me. "Hey, Spencer, honey." she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you guys but I have to go." I felt bad for leaving them. They were such nice people.

______________________________________________

Ashley's POV

"Ashley, have you seen Spencer yet?" she barged into the loft. "She left this note." I gave the piece of paper to Paula. "Vacation?" I nodded. Then, my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I picked it up without bothering to look at the screen to see who it is. "Hey Ash. It's me." It's Spencer! "Spencer, where are you? Are you okay?" I asked with worry. "I'm fine Ash."

"Where are you?" I asked one more time. "You don't need to know where I am, okay? I'm fine, I just need to be alone for a couple of days to process all of this and clear my head." she explained. "But Spence, I want to see you." I said trying not to cry. "I know. I want to see you too but I just need to be alone, k?" I just let her be besides I too need some alone time.

Spencer's POV

I'm not gonna lie, I do want to see Ashley but I need to clear my head before I could do that. "You now, Spence, when you called, I was so thrilled that you told me you were coming. It's been a long time." The last time I saw my nana was right before I moved to L.A. "Me too, nana." I hugged her. We got to her car and let me tell you, she has a taste in cars.

"So, how is your girlfriend?" I was trying to avoid that question. "Good." I lied. "You know, at first I didn't believe that you were dating a girl. But then, I read the magazine." There are a lot of things I love about my nana and one of those things is her open-mindedness. "I'm glad your happy, Spencer." I smiled at her. I explained her everything once we got to her mansion.

"Oh I'm so sorry, honey." she apologized. "Yeah. I want to escape the madness so nobody really knows I'm here." I said. "Don't worry honey, I won't tell your mom." she smiled. "This will be your room. It has a bed, bathroom, closet, everything you need. If you need me of anything, I'm right downstairs." she said. "Make yourself at home." she left.

I saw Uncle Ohanes and Aunt Taylor again. They're mom's cousins. They were thrilled to see me. They didn't get to go to mom's birthday because they had a business trip. I haven't seen them since I was six. "You've really grown, Spencer." said Aunt Taylor. "And I heard the great Ashley Davies is your girlfriend." said Uncle Ohanes with a smirk. I blushed. "Yeah."

Why can't Aunt Alex be just like Uncle Ohanes and Aunt Taylor? "I mean, it's the story that gives me the vision of how the documentary should be set up." We were now talking about my profession. We kept talking but they eventually had to leave. "We hope to see you again Spencer." said Aunt Taylor. "I hope so too."

Now, there was nothing to do. "Hey nana, can I use one of your cars?" I asked her. "Sure honey, the keys are in the kitchen." she said, not taking her eyes off the TV screen. She was watching the women's channel. "Where are you going, Spencer?" she asked. "Oh I'm just gonna drive around, clear my head." I explained. "Ok, just help me cook dinner later." I nodded and left.

What I like about Seattle is the scenic view of the city. I'm actually most fascinated by the famous Space Needle. They have great buildings. What I just hate about Seattle is the rain. The skies started to rumble. Then, came down the rain pouring heavily. I have been driving around for so long, I lost track of time. It was already 6:47 P.M. I was suppose to help nana make dinner. So, I drove back to the mansion. I plugged my iPod into the car and turned it on and a familiar song came on. I just listened to the song and relaxed. I let my eyes close and let my hand rest on my sides.

___________________________

She didn't hear the windshield crash into a million pieces and the deformation of the metal. She didn't hear the screams and the loud sirens from afar. She didn't feel the hands that reached out to try and save her from the crushed car. She didn't hear anything at all, didn't feel the excruciating pain. Only the love song she knew by heart. _...Please some find me with your dirty mind..._

_____________________________________________________

"22-year old female, vehicular accident, external bleeding, a broken Tibial Plateau and a fractured elbow." explained the EMT. "She's in a critical condition. Dr. Ha...Dr. Harrris, she needs to be checked in the ER now!" Dr. Torres ordered. The Australian doctor pushed the bed with the EMTs into the ER. "Is that..?" It was the Asian doctor Spencer met back at the airport, Christina Yang.

"Her car swerved and spun uncontrollably and collided with an SUV." said Dr. Torres. "A woman told one of the Emergency Medical Techs." she added. "It's surprising she's still breathing." said Dr. Sloan while stitching Spencer's head. "How is she?" Dr. Karev barged in the ER. "She'll live." said Dr. Torres. "How is she?" Dr. Yang barged in.

"Her name is Spencer Carlin, 22-years of age, and she's from L.A." Dr. Callie Torres read Spencer's licence. "Oh my God, isn't she that director that's dating Ashley Davies?" doctors are very updated on Hollywood these days. "I cannot believe this happened to her." Dr. Yang stared at the injured and unconscious girl. "Just yesterday, she was shaking our hands. You know, she was visiting her Nana?"

Dr. Torres grabbed Spencer's cellphone and looked through her contact list. "Ashley Davies." she pressed the call button. "Hello?" Ashley answered. "Is this Ashley Davies?" Callie asked. "Yeah. This is she. Who is this?" Ashley asked. "This is Dr. Callie Torres of Seattle Grace Hospital. Do you happen to know Spencer Carlin?" she asked. "Yes, why what happened to her?" Ashley asked in panic.

"I am calling regarding on Spencer Carlin's condition." Dr. Torres told Ashley. "She is currently in the ER. She was in a car accident." Dr. Torres heard Ashley break down over the phone.

xx

"I cannot believe this happened." said Dr. Grey "I can't believe she's dating Ashley Davies." said Dr. Torres as she bit her apple. They were looking through the glass window of Spencer's room. Dr. Meredith Grey's beeper beeped off and left. "Why? Is it because you still haven't asked Sadie out after all these years?" Dr. Sloan overheard what Dr. Torres said. "That is non-sequitur to what we were talking about."

"Yeah but I just felt like teasing you." Dr. Sloan smirked. "Mark, that is not something to joke about." she elbowed him. "You've been crushing on her for four years. Why don't you just ask her out?" They were still looking at the unconscious girl on the bed. "Because.....be-because..." she stuttered. "Just spit it out." he demanded. "Because I'm scared." Finally. "Scared of what?" Mark asked. "Scared she might turn me down."

"I'm pretty sure she likes you back." he explained how he would see Dr. Sadie Harris staring at Dr. Torres and flirting with her. "Dr. Sloan, they need you in OR 4. They've been paging you for hours." she was close to yelling. "My pager is right here and it didn't beep at all." he showed his beeper. "Just go." she demanded. "Whew, that felt so good. I never really thought I could yell at him like that." she laughed.

"Y..y..yyeah, sure." she stuttered. "Are you okay, Dr. Torres." God, her smile is so intoxicating and infectious and...what the heck? She thought. "Dr. Torres?" she snapped her out. "Huh? What? Uh yeah." she stuttered like an idiot. "Right." Dr. Harris said. "Man, I really, can't believe Spencer Carlin is in this critical situation." she said. "Y-yeah. Me too." she gulped.

xx

"You know, it would be really great if Ashley Davies was here." said Dr. Harris as Dr. Torres tried not to make eye contact. "Yeah. Totally." I can't believe we've been talking for hours now, she thought. So, their wish came true. "Oh my God, Spencer." Ashley Davies looked through the glass window before she went inside the hospital room.

"Spencer." she sobbed.

* * *

**So I decided to squeeze in some Grey's Anatomy FF on my SoN FF so I hope you guys will like it and to all you guys reading my Fan Fiction, YOU ROCK!!**


	23. Life is too short so live it

Dr. Callie Torres' POV

"Spencer." Ashley sobbed as she stared at the bandaged and unconscious girl. "Hi Ms. Davies. I'm Dr. Torres." I introduced myself. "And I'm Dr. Harris." Dr. Harris followed. Ashley just looked at us and wiped her tears. "How is she?" she asked as her mascara ran down her face. "She has fractured bones and head trauma but she'll be okay and a couple of months." Dr. Harris explained.

Ashley went back to crying again. "Will she remember me when she wakes up?" she asked worriedly. "Um, we're not quite sure about it." I said. "We can't quite determine wether her mammillary bodies have shrunk or not." Sadie explained. Tears just kept flowing down her cheeks. "What does that mean?" she asked. "It means that if her mammillary bodies have shrunk then, that means she might have lost some of her memories."

"But we doubt that she lost her memories." I tried to make the situation better. She didn't say anything and just stared at us. "I think we should give her her space." I suggested. Dr. Harris and I left the room. "What if she did lose memory?" she asked. We kept walking towards the nearest window. "Then, she loses her memory." I tried not to make eye contact.

"That would be really crazy." she said. "Why?" I stared out the window, thinking. "Well, Ashley suffered from amnesia and her memories from the past are completely obliterated." she said. "And now, it might also happen to Spencer." she added. "I just hope that won't happen." I turned to look if she wasn't looking at me but she caught my eyes. "Me too." I stared at her. My God, those luscious red lips and perfect blue eyes. No, arrgh, don't think about those stuff. I have to keep it pro.

"...I..I..ho–hope..that..um..she.." Whoa, I'm supposed to be the one stuttering. "I guess you just have to live your life. You know, don't hesitate to take any chances or else you might not get another one." What she said got me thinking. "You're right. I should take this chance." she turned her head and looked at me, baffled.

"Huh?" Like she said, I didn't hesitate to take that chance. I grabbed her waist, pulled her close to me and said, "I've always wanted to do this for a very long time." I stopped talking and our lips finally met after all these years. I was surprised of myself that I finally had the guts to do it. What was more surprising was that she was kissing me back.

Her lips were so soft and so sweet. I felt like I was in heaven. the kiss was growing deeper and deeper. Deep enough that it woke me up and made me realize that this is actually happening, that what I have been dreaming for has actually happened. I just couldn't get enough of it."Finally!" The familiar voice startled the both of us and our lips parted. Ugh. It was Mark. "Finally! I am so proud of the both of you!"

Sadie and I looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces. So Mark was right. "You two." Holy Crap! It's Dr. Bailey. I didn't realize my arms were still wrapped around Sadie's. "You two better stop boo lovin' because it's making me sick and it's making the patients sicker." she said. "Now, you two better go back to your patient and take care of them." I let go of her and we hurriedly went back to the room.

When we got back to Spencer's hospital room, nothing changed. Ashley was still crying over Spencer. She was playing with her hair and stared at her with a smile. "When is she gonna wake up?" she asked. "She'll be conscious in about a few minutes." Then, we heard a weird sound.

"...mm..." It was the woman lying on the bed. "Spencer?" Ashley stood up, holding her hand.

"Who are you?"

_________________________________________________

"Who are you?" Spencer asked. "Spencer, it's me Ashley." Ashley had a worried look on her face. "I know it's you, Ash. I'm asking them." A sigh of relief released from Ashley's mouth. "Oh hi, Spencer, I'm doctor Harris and this is Dr. Torres." The doctor introduced herself to the patient.

"Why am I here?" Spencer asked. "Well, Ms. Carlin, you were in a car accident." Dr. Harris said. "You suffered from head trauma and some fractured bones." she explained. "But you're gonna be fine." she added with a smile. "Spencer I'm glad you're okay!" Ashley kissed the girl lying on th bed.

"Wait, how's the car?" Spencer was panicking. "It's completely totalled." Dr. Torres said it casually. "Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!" Spencer panicked. "Spencer, you're alright now. It's fine." Ashley comforted her girlfriend.

"Nana is gonna kill me." she panted. "Spencer!" It was Spencer's nana. "Nana, I'm so sorry I bro..." She was cut off as her nana hugged her. "Oh, honey, I'm glad you're okay!" Spencer's nana was hugging her. "Wait, you're not mad that I ruined your car?"

"Honey, I think I'll be even madder if you died." She was tearing. "But I ruined your car." Spencer said. "It would be my responsibility if you died." said nana Jane. "But I ruined your car." Spencer repeated. "I don't know what I would do if you died." she continued. "But I ruined your car."

"Spencer!" Everyone's attention turned to the brunette standing by the bed. "I don't think your nana cares about the car." she smiled. "Spencer, honey, is she...?" Spencer nodded. "Oh, Ashley, honey! how are you?" Spencer's nana gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek. "Oh I'm Spencer's nana, Jane, Jane Phyllis." she introduced herself to Ashley.

"How long are you gonna be lying on this bed?" Jane asked. "I assume, for a very long time in this condition." Ashley was glad that even though Spencer was in a harsh condition she still has sense of humor. "Oh, she'll be in the hospital for about two months. We're gonna wait for her bones to heal completely." Dr. Torres explained.

xx

Spencer's POV

"I brought you this." Ashley was holding a single rose and was handing it to me. "Thanks." I took it. We just stared at each other and in silence. We didn't need to speak. Our eyes spoke for us. I could tell she was grateful that I was ok. And I know she can tell that I love her.

"I love you Spencer." she caressed my face. I stared in her beautiful brown eyes. There was a long pause before I spoke again. "I love you too, Ash." I smiled. Then, our foreheads touched. "I don't know what I would have done if you were gone." she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm just glad that you're here." she kissed me. "Don't ever leave me, Ash." I kissed her. "I promise that I'll be here for you for as long as I live." My eyes were flooded with tears. We were in deep silence after that. I just want to cherish this moment with Ashley because life is too short.

____________________________________________________________

Spencer's POV

"Hello, Ladies." It was Dr. Harris and Dr. Torres. They are always together."Hi, Doc." I said. "So how are you doing, Spencer?" Dr. Harris asked with her usual Australian accent. "I'll heal." I tried waving my arm. "I suggest you not to do that yet." said Dr. Torres.

"So I always see you guys together," Ashley said. "Uh yeah. We're partners." said Dr. Harris. "Not partners like together partners. Partners like doctor partners." she stuttered. She was totally lying. They're totally together. "Right." Ashley was thinking what I was thinking.

"I think they know you're lying, Dr. Torres." Dr. Harris looked at her. "Well, I tried." Dr. Torres put her arm around Dr. Harris' waist. "Since when?" I asked. "Since yesterday." Both of them blushed. It made me remember the night after Ashley and I did..it.

"I cannot believe that you guys were high school sweethearts." said Dr. Harris. We were talking about how Ashley and I met. You know, the high school days. Then, someone came in my room. "Hi, Spencer." It was Dr. Shepherd, the guy I met in the airport. "Hey, Dr. Shepherd." I smiled at him. He wasn't wearing his lab coat and his scrubs.

"Well, I just stopped by to see how you're doing." he said. "I have to go. Meredith and I are going out tonight." he added. "You guys enjoy." I said before he left. "You know Derek?" Dr. Torres asked. "Oh I met him at the airport the other day." I explained.

Then, we were interrupted. "Dr. Torres, Dr. Harris, we have a situation. The chief and Dr. Bailey wants you both. Oh hello ladies." another doctor came in. "What is it?" The blonde doctor asked. "Paparazzis are trying to get in the hospital." Oh God. "Oh crap." Ashley said.

"Dr. Bailey needs help from keeping them out. Let's go!" said the doctor. "I hate those stalker-azzis." Ashley said. "Me too." I giggled. "They are such pains in the neck." I added. "Hey! Ashley! Spencer! over here!" The next thing I knew a flash blinded my eyes.

"Hey! Get out of here!" The Asian doctor i met at the airport kicked the paparazzi out. "Spencer!" It was my whole family. "Hey guys!" Seeing them made me smile. It made me forget that the hospital is being attacked by over paid photographers. "Oh honey! I'm glad you're okay! I was so worried." My mom hugged me, then dad followed, then Glen, then Chelsea, the Kyla, then Aiden.

"Let me tell you, it wasn't that easy to get through to those tabloid people outside." my dad chuckled. "I'm glad you're okay honey." my dad added. "Hey Ashley." Everyone was in my hospital room. "Yeah. Nana's car was totalled." I smiled wryly.

Ashley's phone rang. "Hello, Ethan?...yeah...wait, no I can't...can you do something about it?...I don't know postpone it or something..I can't leave Spencer...Ethan please!" Then, the phone call ended. "What was that all about?" I asked. "Unfortunately, I have to go back to L.A." Ashley looked really disappointed.

"Ok." I was also disappointed. I wanted her beside me. "I'll be back, I promise." she kissed me. Our lips parted and our foreheads touched. "I'll see you soon, k?" she said giving me one more kiss. "K. I'll miss you." I said. "I'll miss you too." She left.

* * *

**Aww thank you for the reviews guys! I was really worried about the whole SoN/Grey's FF. I'm glad you guys like it. I hope you guys keep reading!**


	24. Am I falling out of love?

Ashley's POV

That was weird. I am now my way to the airport. When, Spencer and I kissed, there was something weird about it. I just can't point it out. I arrived at the airport and bought a ticket and checked in. You know, it was really weird because I felt like the kiss was...simple. Ugh, whatever.

xx

There was a driver holding my name. I'm guessing Ethan sent her. "Good Afternoon, Ms. Davies. The car is this way." she lead me to the car. "Did Ethan send you?" I asked. "Actually, no, the record company did." Record company? I knew it. They want another CD. "Oh ok." I replied. I didn't talk the rest of the ride. I felt so sleepy.

"Ms. Davies, we're here." I woke up to her voice. You know, for a driver, she's kind of pretty. "Ashley, hey." It was Ethan. "Hey Ethan." I smiled, then hugged him. "Let's go." Ethan and I went inside the building. Then, his phone started ringing. "Hello?" he mouthed 'hold on' and walked away. I was alone in a hollowed hallway. That's the only thing I hate about this building, the hallways are very dim.

"Ok, bye." Ethan came back and we went inside the elevator. "So how's Spencer doing?" Spenc...whoa. Did I just forget about her? "Ashley?" he waved his hand in front of my face. "Oh..uh..she's doing fine. She's healing." I cannot believe I forgot about Spencer. "Good." he nodded his head. Ding! The elevator door opened.

"Alright, just stay here. I'll let them know you're here." Again, Ethan left me. A girl came out of a room. I noticed that she just cruised me. "Hey." she smiled. "Hey." I repeated her words. "I'm Helena Konishi." she shook my hand. "I'm..." she cut me off. "Ashley Davies, I know. I love your music." she smiled. There was something about her smile that was different.

We started talking and joking and laughing. "That's how I learned that flipping out on your boss is not a very good idea." This girl is funny. Hold on, Hold ooon.. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, Ash." It was Spencer. "Hey, how are you?" I asked. "Good. You?" she asked. "I'm good. I just here at work." I answered. "Hey, when are you coming back?" she asked. "Honestly, babe, I don't know. This might take a while."

"Well, Ok, I'll see you soon then." she said. "Ok, I love you bye." she added. "Ok, bye." she hang up the phone. Again, I forgot about Spencer. "Hey who was that?" Helena asked. "My..um..uh my girlfriend." I answered. "Oh, didn't know you had one." she said unenthusiastically. "Yeah." There was an awekward pause. "That's kind of disappointing."

"Why is it disappointing to you?" I asked. "Well, I wanted to um do this." I saw her bite her lower lip. The next thing I know, our lips connected. It was strange because I was kissing her back. When she was about to slip her tongue, I pulled away. "Whoa, no, no, no." I slightly pushed her away from me. "No, We cannot do this." Oh my God. I left to go to the bathroom.

I was sitting on the toilet. "Crap! Crap! Crap!!" This was a huge mistake. Why did I do that? How did I forget about Spencer? I never forget about Spencer. Why did I kiss her back? All day, Spencer never came to my head. And the kiss back at the hospital in Seattle, I didn't feel anything.

Oh My God

It can't be

Am I falling out of love?

____________________________________________

Ashley's POV

This feeling or not feeling, how did this happen? This should never happen, not now, not ever. It's just impossible.

No, this is just a short phase. Everything will be back to normal soon. Maybe. Maybe not.

Ethan's POV

"Hey, where is Ashley?" I asked my co-producer. "I um, I don't know, I saw her go in the bathroom." she explained as she went inside the office. I hurried to the bathroom. "Ashley!" I knocked on the door. Then, she opened the door. "Well, that was quick." I smiled but she just walked away.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" I asked. "Nothing. Let's just go inside." So, I opened the door for her. She went inside and sat on the chair right away without looking up. She's acting strange and I want to know why. "Ok, Ash, we have good news." She is still looking down.

"Ashley, we want you to record another album." She's finally looking up. "Ok, where do I sign?" Thid is really weird. It usually takes forever to convince her. She's acting like she wants to get away from something, or maybe someone.

"Ok, great, we'll take that as a yes." This is getting creppier and creppier every minute. "Oh and I would like to introduce to you my co-producer, Helena Konishi." I was hoping she would be happy about it but instead I saw shock in her eyes. I wonder why?

Spencer's POV

Even though in this dreaded bed, I'm still happy and having fun with the whole family. "So, she is pregnant!" I noticed Glen's eyes widened when I said 'pregnant'. He then smiled afterwards. "Um, Chels, should we tell them?" I saw Chelsea nod.

"Ok, we have something to tell you guys." Everyone in the room's attention turned towards Glen and Chelsea. "Mom, dad, Spence..." he paused. "...I'm gonna be a dad." Mom and dad's eyes filled up with tears and happiness. I'm not gonna lie, so was mine.

Everyone in the room was happy for them, including Dr. Harris and Dr. Torres. "It's 2 weeks old." Glen smiled with pride. I can tell that Chelsea's happy but Glen was the happiest. "Wow, honey, that's great." My mom was crying as if she's never cried before.

All of this happiness made me think about Ashley. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably signing a contract for another album or something. Just the thought of Ashley brought a huge smile on my face. I just want her here with me so bad.

"Hey, mom, can I have my phone, I want to call Ashley to tell her the news." mom gave me the phone and I started to dial Ashey's number. "_Hello?"_ she picked up. "Hey Ash. It's me Spencer." I said. "_Oh, God, Spencer, whew. I'm so glad you called_." She sounded so relieved. Why?

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for reading my FF. I'm sorry I kept you waiting and I'm sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual. I've been sick lately so yeah. I would like to thank SoNFANFOREVER, IaMsOo, 01shane01,Hotcutii3, areader97, Coachkimm, XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX. You guys are awesome!  
**


	25. I can't tell u in any way and not hurt u

Ashley's POV

"Ok, great, we'll take that as a yes." I need to get out of here. "Oh and I would like to introduce to you my co-producer, Helena Konishi." Holy Crap! Now I really need to get out of here. "Hello, Ashley, I'm very pleased to meet you." I bet you are. I shook her hand. Could this day get any worse.

"Ok, that is it for today. We're glad we had this meeting. We're looking forward to recording your new album, Ashley." said the President of the record company. I can finally leave. So that's the first thing I did, leave. I decide to go to the roof top and get some fresh air. I need to get away from this, from all of this and just breathe.

"I knew I could find you here." What the hell is she doing here? "Are you some kind of a stalker or something?" she laughed. "No." she answered. "Look, why don't you just leave me alone." I said but she still is walking towards me. "I can't do that." she said. "And why not?" She's really bugging me. "Because it would be agonizing for me." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Look, Ash, I really like you I mean really like you." Oh God. "That's flattering but I have a girlfriend." She stopped right in front of me. "That doesn't mean I can't do this." She took my face and my waist. Hold on... Whew. Saved by the bell. "Hello?" I picked up the phone without any hesitation. "Hey Ash. It's me Spencer." I said. "Oh, God, Spencer, whew. I'm so glad you called."

"Is everything ok?" I stepped away from the girl. "No, everything's fine. I just missed you." I left Helena on the roof top. "I missed you too." When she began to talk, I just zoned off. I didn't listen to anything she was saying. My attention was towards a really cute girl walking by. "I hope to see you soon." she said. "I'll be there soon. Alright, bye." I hung up.

The girl that walked by knew I was cruising her so I followed her, which she also knew. "Look, if you wanna get my number, stalking me is not a way to get it." she turned to look at me. "Don't flatter yourself because I wasn't stalking you." I smiled. She took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and gave it to me. It was her phone number. "Call me." Then, she walked away.

When I remembered Spencer, I quickly threw out the paper. How can I do this to her? How could I ever do this to Spencer? Everything that happened today just confirmed that my worst nightmare has happened. I have fallen out of love.

Spencer's POV

"We hate to leave, honey, but I have to go back to the hospital and your dad needs to go back to work." my mom explained. "I have to go back to L.A. too." said Glen and Chelsea. "I have to go back to the restaurant too." said Kyla. "Aw, but I don't want you guys to leave." I said. "Hey, I don't have to go back to work, I'll be here with you." Aiden is such a good friend.

So, everybody left. "Bye Spence, see you soon." So, it was just me and Aiden in the room. "So, how are you and Ashley?" he asked. "We're great. But when I called her, she was kind of weird." I answered. "Well, maybe she's cheating on you." he joked. "Whatever, Aid." I laughed. "Nah, she would never do that to you. She loves you too much." he said. "And I love her."

"Hypothetically speaking, how would you feel if you find out Ashley was cheating on you?" What kind of question is that? "I think you know how I would react to that." I smiled. "You know you're really lucky that you're with Ash." he said. "I am, aren't I?" I grinned. "Thanks for staying, Aiden." I digressed. "No need to thank me. I can't leave you alone." he said.

"I wish Ashley was here though." I said. "She'll be here soon." he said. "Hey." Aiden and I turned to the door. "Not soon enough." As soon as I saw her standing by the door, All I could do was smile. "Hey Ash."

________________________

Ashley's POV

"Hypothetically speaking, how would you feel if you find out Ashley was cheating on you?" Oh God. That just hit me right in the chest. "I think you know how I would react to that." I see her smile. "You know you're really lucky that you're with Ash." said Aiden. "I am, aren't I?" I grinned. Spencer's smile is just reminding me of what I did in L.A. "Thanks for staying, Aiden." she digressed. "No need to thank me. I can't leave you alone." he said.

"I wish Ashley was here though." said Spencer. "She'll be here soon." he's right. "Hey." Aiden and Spencer turned to the door where I was standing. "Not soon enough." said Aiden. "Hey Ash." Did I make the right choice of coming back here? Because I feel like I made the wrong choice. She's hurting me every second and I hate it. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes." Aiden left.

"You're back so soon." she said. "Staying there was tempting." It really was. "But I..um..I just miss you so much." I kissed her cheek. "Oh yeah?" she smiled. Dammit Spencer! Can you stop smiling, please? I smiled wryly at her. "Yeah. Hey, do you want me to get you something?" I asked. "Water would be good." There she goes smiling again and it's piercing through me chest.

Spencer's POV

"Alright, why is she back so soon?" Aiden came in the room throwing me off guard. "She said she missed me." I said very confidently. "Did she now?" he sat down on the chair. "But she's been acting weird lately." I just felt like putting it out there. "Weird, how?" he asked. "Well, I don't know how but she just acted weird just now." I explained. "Tell her everything you just told me 'cause here she comes." He left again.

"Why are you acting weird?" I knew if I didn't ask her now, the question is just going to eat me up inside. "I'm sorry?" she asked. "Why are you acting weird?" I asked again. "How am I acting weird?" she asked. "You aren't very much yourself." I see her facial expression change. "Why, Ash?" she set the bottle down on the side table. She sat down on the chair and didn't say anything.

"Why are you acting weird?" I asked. "Do you want an honest answer?" she said. "Yes, I want an honest answer." I answered. "I really don't know how to tell you." she shifted. "Why can't you just tell me? You know I'll understand." I explained. "No you won't." she said. "And why not?" I asked. She didn't answer me. She just sat on the chair, silent.

She looked like she was holding back tears. "Spencer..." her voice was hoarse. She closed her mouth again. "Just tell me Ash." I demanded. "I..I...um...I ju..I just can't." Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "Ash, you know me. I want to know why you're acting so weird." I am just dying to know. What if she did something bad or something.

"Exactly, I know you so well that I can't really tell you." she wiped the tears on her face. "Why not? Why can't you tell me?" this is getting so aggravating now. "Do you want the truth?" Yes, I do! So, I nod. "Spence, I can't tell you because.." she gulped. "...I can't tell you what I did in any way and not hurt you." I don't know why but I just had a feeling.

I had a feeling that made me freeze. So I just lied still on my hospital bed and just looked at her. I touched my face and I noticed my hand got wet. I realized that I was crying. Why am I crying? I don't even know what Ashley did and I'm crying. She stood up from the chair and looked at me. "I..uh..I need some air." she left.

Dr. Torres and Dr. Harris came in. "Hey, we just saw Ashley walk out." Dr. Harris started. "Is something wrong?" They noticed I was crying. I wiped my tears and said, "Nothing, it's nothing."

__________________

Ashley's POV

Should I tell her or Should I not? I might as well just tell her since I already hurt her. But then again, I don't want to hurt her even more. That'd be cruel. What is wrong with me?!? I decided to just walk around the city. I think I messed up really bad. No, I know I messed up really bad by cheating on Spencer. How should I tell her what I did? Maybe she knows since I gave her a clue. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Spencer's POV

"I just saw Ashley walk out. Is everything ok between you two?" Aiden walked in again. I didn't answer him. I was too busy staring at the floor. "Um, Spencer? Are you listening?" I snapped out. "I think Ashley cheated on me." I blurted. "What?" he was in disbelief. "It was hard enough just to say it. I don't want to say it again." I explained. "You don't know that, Spence."

"She said she can't tell me what she did in any way without hurting me." I rephrased. "You don't exactly know what she did." he said. "Well, I think I have the slight idea on what she did, Aiden." I said, lying on my bed. He didn't say anything else because he also knows what I'm talking about. How can Ashley do this to me?

A month later...

Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Torres, and Dr. Harris came in. "Hey, Spencer." said Dr. Shepherd. "Hey, doc." I smiled. "We're just here to check up on you." said Dr. Torres. So, they looked at my leg and my arm and my head. "Wow, you've gotten a lot better." said Dr. Harris. "Yeah, the scars from the operation have healed. " said Dr. Torres.

"And your head is getting better." said Dr. Shepherd. "You'll be out of here in no time." he smiled. "Thank you doctors. Thanks so much." I said. "Well, we like to play God." said Dr. Torres. Dr. Shepherd's beeper beeped. "I would love to stay and chat with you ladies but apparently I am needed elsewhere." he said and took off.

I have been alone in the hospital for the whole month. My mom and dad are always busy working, my brother and Chelsea are too busy preparing for the baby, Kyla is always at the restaurant, and Aiden is on a business trip in the east coast. "So, what's wrong?" Dr. Harris asked out of nowhere. "What?" I asked. "What's up with you and Ashley?" she raised her eyebrow. "Nothing." I lied. And they knew I was lying.

"It's definitely nothing when she hasn't visited your room in a whole month and you always look sad." Dr. Harris observed. I haven't been completely alone the whole month. I have become good friends with Callie and Sadie. So, I told them everything. I know it's weird for doctors to have a personal relationship with your patients but hell with that.

"Wow, I never thought she'd do that to you." said Callie. "That is so not like her." said Sadie. "Well, you know...hey why don't we talk about something else." They knew I was getting uncomfortable with the topic so we digressed. "So, we had a pie eating contest...." Then, both of their beepers beeped. That's the only thing about having doctors as friends. You're always interrupted by that dreaded noise.

"We're sorry but it's 9-1-1. We're really sorry , Spencer, but we have to go." I understood and let them leave. Here I am again, alone in this isolated and quite room. All you can hear are people's footsteps outside and the hushing sound you hear when it's really quite. I tried to avoid it but the thought of Ashley always comes into my head and I am currently hating it.

I felt relieved when I heard a knock on the door. "May I come in?" I familiar smiling face of a Latina popped out of the door. "Madison!" I was so happy to see her. "Hey, Spencer!" she came in the room with balloons and a stuffed bear. "I thought this might cheer you up."

* * *

**Bad news guys, so, there might be a possibility that my internet is going to be disconnected in 4 days. Because the bill is still unpaid(This is so embarrassing). So, I would like to apologize in advance if I don't post for a very long time. I'll try myy very hardest to post a lot within the next 4 days so I hope you guys won't stop reading my FF. I love you guys!**


	26. Perserverance is key!

Spencer's POV

"Madison! Thank you." I know my grin was from ear to ear. "And I can tell that you're lonely." my grin faded. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "It's ok." I hugged the bear. "So, how was the tour?" I sucked it up, put on a smile, and asked. "It was great. I met a lot of hot guys and the beaches in Asia were amazing!" she explained. "Wow, you know I was asked to do a documentary about you." I said. "Ha! Really?" she chuckled.

"So, what's been going on with you and Ashley." This is so typical Madison. Always wants to get down to business. "We're just going through a rough patch right now." She knew I was lying because she raised her left eyebrow and pursed her lips. I just couldn't take the look anymore so I told her everything. "Wow, I can't believe she did that." she said. "That is so cold of her."

"So, I've been lonely for a month now." I laughed. "Spencer, are you okay?" she noticed I was crying. "I'm just trying to be strong, you know." I explained. "Well, it's still wrong of h.." Madison's phone rang. "Hello?..oh hey!..yeah yeah..I'll be right there." she hung up the phone. I know she's gonna leave. "Perfect timing. I'm gonna talk some senses into that girl." I was confused.

"I'll be right back, Spence." That is also typical Madison. Always leaving people without an explanation.

Madison's POV

F*** you, Davies, f*** you. Why the heck would you do this to Spencer? After all she's done for you. I thought while I drove to the hotel she was staying in. After looking for the room she mentioned on the phone, I finally found it and knocked. "Come in!" So, I turned the knob and opened the door finding Ashley sitting on a chair, smiling.

I went up to her. "Hey, Madison, it's always ni..." before she could finish the sentence, my bare palm hit hard on Ashley' s cheek. "What the heIl, Madison? What was that for?" she rubbed her cheek. "That's for what you did to Spencer." I said, holding back my tears. "Wait, what?" she looked at me in the eyes, confused.

"That's for cheating on Spencer, not having the guts to tell her what you did, not apologizing to her, and leaving her in the hospital alone, for a month, and for being such a b!tch!" Now, I just couldn't hold back the tears. She was speechless. "How did you know?" she asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. "She told me everything." I confessed. "I definitely deserve that slap." she tried to laugh it off.

"Damn right, you did." I said. "How the heIl could you do that to her and stay in Seattle without doing anything about it?" I was furious. "Because I'm an idiot." She is, she really is. "And because I'm a weak moron who just messes things up with Spencer." Finally, she's caught up. "What should I do Madison?" she asked. "Go to her and explain everything to her and apologize."

"You make sound so simple." she said, still rubbing her cheek. "Because it is simple, Ash. It is a very simple thing to do." She looked at me. "There's nothing to lose since I've lost everything already." she said. "Drive me there?" Now she's talking. I smiled and led her to my car. "Just so you know, I won't be there to help you."

"I know." she looked at me. "So, pray for me." she joked. "I will."

___________________________________________

Ashley's POV

I still feel Madison's palm on my cheek. It hurts really bad. I guess I deserve the slap in the face. I mean, I have been so cold to Spencer. So, right now, I am on my way to the hospital and I'm apologizing to her. "So, tell me why you did what you did to Spencer?" she asked. "I think I've fallen out of love with her." As soon as she heard those words come out of my mouth, she put the car in park and laughed her ass off.

"Hahahaha! Seriously, Ash, you think you've fallen out of love?" she kept laughing. "And what makes you think that?" She's laughing so hard that she's crying. "Look, Madison, I'm serious." she stopped laughing. "You can't fall out of love with Spencer." she stated. "And why not?" she doesn't understand. "I explained to her what I've been feeling lately.

"You're not falling out of love." she said. "Then, what is this weird feeling?" I asked. "It's simple. You're not feeling anything. You think you're feeling something but you're really not." She's confusing me. "Then, how come I don't feel anything when I kiss her or hug her." I told her. "Because it's so natural to you. It's so natural to you that you don't feel anything."

It makes sense. She started driving the car again. "Are you sure?" She looked at me. "You're asking me that question?" Yeah, I shouldn't have asked her. So then, we arrive at the hospital and I start to notice my knees felt weaker every step I take. I almost tumble but Madison caught me. "You can do this, Davies, I know you can."

We arrive in front of the room. The blinds were down in Spencer's hospital room. "I think she's asleep we shouldn't disturb her." I tried to leave but Madison grabbed my arm and pulled me in the room. I was right, Spencer was asleep. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. "I'm outy." She left the room and slammed the door purposely so Spencer would wake up.

Spencer is awakened. "Madison?" She tried to cover her eyes because the lights in her room were quite bright. "It's not Madison. It's me Ashley." I knew her vision were clear because she looked away. "Why are you here?" There was anger in her voice and it pierced right through me. "I'm here to explain everything." I hope you're praying for me out there, Madison.

"I don't think you're explanation is necessary." she said in a calm tone. "No, Spencer, I want you to hear me out." she finally turned to me. When I looked into her eyes, I saw disappointment, depression, and hurt. "Go ahead. Explain away." I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and gathered up all the courage that was left in me.

So, I explained everything. "What I did to you is just dead wrong and cold." she just looked at me. "I cheated on you, didn't tell you about it, and just left you alone in this room for a month." I explained. "Yeah. And you expect me to forgive you?" Those words hit my chest like a spear. "No. I don't actually. I don't think anyone would forgive me if I did that to them." I smiled wryly.

I went beside her bed expecting her to raise her good arm and try to hit me. I wanted her to do that but she didn't do anything but look me in the eyes. "So I am here begging you to forgive me and take me back." I kneeled down on one knee. "What I did was just inhumane and I know I'm an inconsiderate dumb jerk for doing that..." I took a breather and looked deep into her beautiful glowing blue eyes.. "...So I am begging for you to forgive me..." I gulped nervously. "...and give me another chance."

There was a long, agonizing pause. "Spencer, please forgive me." I never left her side the whole speech. "Give me one reason why I should forgive you." she said. "You should forgive me because I don't know how to live my life without you. Because you are my life. And I would die without you." I see her smile. "You know.." she turned to Madison. "...I never thought the Ashley Davies would say something so corny and cliche like that." The next thing I knew, Spencer's palm was touching my face and pulling me in for a kiss. Then, our lips touched. "What was that for?" I asked idiotically. "It means you are forgiven." she smiled which melted my heart. "But you're on probation." Works for me. As long as Spencer has forgiven me. "I love you, Spence."

_____________________________

Spencer's POV

"Give me one reason why I should forgive you." I said. "You should forgive me because I don't know how to live my life without you. Because you are my life. And I would die without you." I smile. "You know.." I turned to Madison. "...I never thought the Ashley Davies would say something so corny and cliche like that." I just couldn't help it. She was just so cute and I'm a sucker.

So I pulled her in for a kiss. Then, our lips touched. "What was that for?" she asked. "It means you are forgiven." I smiled. "But you're on probation." I made sure she is not off the hook completely. "I love you, Spence." I don't know if I could say it back yet so I just smiled at her. So we started talking, all three of us. "See this red mark on my face? Madison did this."

"Whoa! Are you serious?" I took a closer look and saw that Ashley's face is still tomato red. "Why did you do that?" I asked Madison. "Well, I had to talk some senses into this girl." she replied. "You didn't need to slap her....that hard." We started laughing. "Well, I have to go." Madison looked at her phone. "I have to meet my manager in 15 minutes so I'll see you love birds later." Madison.

xx

It was quiet in the room now that Madison is gone. "So, am I really forgiven? Because I feel like I'm not." she started. "Ash, you're forgiven. That's why I kissed you." I chuckled. "Right." she looked sad. "Look, Ash, we're ok. I forgive but like I said you're still on probation." I can't stay mad at Ashley and you know exactly why. "So why did you forgive me that easily. I mean I expected you to stay mad at me for a long time."

"Well, It must've taken a lot of courage and strength to say all those corny and yet so romantic things." I smiled. "It did." she said. "And it's true. I can't live without you, Spencer." I guess she was serious. I mean, at first, I really thought she's just making stuff up since it's Ashley Davies. "I mean, I don't know what I was thinking, doing what I did." she said.

"I promise from now on, I will never ever leave your side. I will be right here until you get better." Ashley's definitely change. "Why did you do it, really?" I asked. She looked around the room first before answering. "Because I thought I've fallen out of love with you." I was speechless. "But Madison clarified everything for me." I just smiled. I guess Ashley is still a teenager after all and it's cute.

"So, I'm glad you've forgiven me even though I'm on probation." I laugh.

A month later...

There she is, her head resting on my bed. What she said a month earlier was true about staying by me until I get better. Well, she did. From going to rehab, to just walking around the hospital to strengthen my legs. She's been extremely helpful to me. She was there ro hold my hand when I first walked again to catching me when I fall. I am really lucky to have her beside me.

"Knock knock!" It was Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Torres, and Dr. Harris all coming in my room at the same time. "Ashley, wake up!" I shook her gently. "We have good news for you ladies." said Dr. Shepherd. "Since your leg is strong enough, you can leave the hospital tomorrow." I was happy with the news. "That's great, Spencer!" Obviously, Ashley was happy too.

I know why she's happier than I am. You know, Ashley's been a lot of help to me. She never left my side and was always there for me when I needed her. I guess it's about time she's off probation.

* * *

**So I've been writing a lot lately so I could post a lot of chapters before my internet gets cut off. I hope you like the new chapter. I love you guys! I hope you guys won't stop reading my FF. Ciao for now!**


	27. The reversion of Ashley's anamnesis

**The setting is a month before Spencer was thinking of getting Ashley off probation. I know it's been a long time since I last posted and I apologize so to make it up, here's a new post. Hope you guys will like it.**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- meta http-equiv="Content-Type" content="text/html; charset=utf-8"meta name="ProgId" content=""meta name="Generator" content="Microsoft Word 11"meta name="Originator" content="Microsoft Word 11"link rel="File-List" href="file:///C:%5CUsers%5CMARTIN%7E1%5CAppData%5CLocal%5CTemp%5Cmsohtml1%5C02%5Cclip_"!--[if gte mso 9]xml w:WordDocument w:ViewNormal/w:View w:Zoom0/w:Zoom w:PunctuationKerning/ w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/ w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText w:Compatibility w:BreakWrappedTables/ w:SnapToGridInCell/ w:WrapTextWithPunct/ w:UseAsianBreakRules/ w:DontGrowAutofit/ /w:Compatibility w:BrowserLevelMicrosoftInternetExplorer4/w:BrowserLevel /w:WordDocument /xml![endif]--!--[if gte mso 9]xml w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" LatentStyleCount="156" /w:LatentStyles /xml![endif]--style !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

* * *

Ashley's POV

"So, I'm glad you've forgiven me even though I'm on probation." she laughed. "Good morning, ladies." It was Dr. Torres with Dr. Harris. They're always together. Hm, maybe they're together or something. Eh, whatever. "Hey, Dr. Torres." said Spencer. I still can't believe she let me off that easily. I don't think anyone would forgive anyone if they did that to anyone.

"We're just here to ask you, are you ready to start your rehab?" asked Dr. Torres. "Are you sure I'm ready?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, totally." said Dr. Harris. "Ok." said Spencer like a little girl. It was just so cute that I had to point it out. "Um, we needs some nurses in here." Dr. Torres shouted. Just like that, 2 nurses came in the hospital room. "We need to transfer her to the wheel chair."

As soon as Spencer was sitting on the wheel chair, the nurses left and it was all up to the two doctors to get her to the rehabilitation center. "Ashley, do want to come with us?" asked Dr. Harris. "Yeah, sure." Then, off to the rehab center.

xx

"Alright, Spencer, try to get up by yourself." said Dr. Torres. It took a while for Spencer to get up. She was shaking, struggling, and sweating but she was able to lift her self up and I don't know why but I felt proud for her. "Alright, good job, now that's just the first step so you have a long way to go." Dr. Torres explained. "Hey, I'm on call. I'll see you later, k?" Dr. Harris gave Dr. Torres a kiss. See, I knew it.

"So you guys are together." I said. "Yeah." Dr. Torres blushed while helping Spencer on the treadmill. "Isn't this a little too fast? I mean, first day of rehab and I have to get on a treadmill. Shouldn't I lift some small amount of weights first?" she complained. "That's for people who sprained the ankle, Spence." Dr. Torres snickered.

"Really?" she was in disbelief. "No. Actually, your leg is better than ever that we can go straight to the treadmill." she explained. "Oh ok." Then, I noticed Spencer's legs were shaking. Right then, I knew it, I knew she was gonna fall. I ran as fast as I could to where she was standing in struggle. "Ah!" she lost her balance. But lucky for her I was already there to catch her. "Mph. I got you."

There, I held her in my arms. I made sure she wasn't gonna slip out from my grip. "Try it again." I said. "Thanks." she looked at me with a wry smile. I didn't move and stood still on where I caught Spencer. I'm just making sure I'll be there to catch her again if she falls. "No prob." I said. "Alright, are you ready, Spencer?" Spencer nodded. Dr. Torres turned on the treadmill and she began to walk.

I promised Spencer that I'll be there for her. She was there for me when I had no idea what was going on around me. She was there for me even though I didn't wanted her with me. She was there for me when I needed her. When I wanted answers. She was probably there for me before the accident.

Cheating on her was probably not the right way to repay her for all the things she did for me. So, to repay her properly. I'll always be right by her side. I'll never leave her side. After all she has done for me, I'll be with her with every step she takes, every breath she breathes, every word she says, and I'll be there to catch her when she falls.

"Ashley, can you hold Spencer's hand real quick? She might fall." Dr. Torres asked. "Sure." I didn't hesitate. I took Spencer's hand. I'll never let this one go.  
_____________________________

Spencer's POV

"Alright, you're doing great, Spencer." said Dr. Harris. It's been a couple of weeks since the first day I started rehab. Dr. Torres and Dr. Harris have been really helpful. And so does Ashley. She's been with mem the whole time. She was there on the first day I started my rehabilitation, she was there to catch me when I fell. She's been so great.

"Alright, that's it for today." said Dr. Harris. "Do you think you can walk back to your room on your own?" she asked. "I can try." I said. "Well, I'll be right here with you." Ashley popped out of nowhere. "That's great, Ashley, I am needed in the OR right now." she said. "Ok, we can handle it from here. Thanks, Dr. Harris." I said so she left.

"Ok, are you ready?" she asked. I nodded. I don't know why but I get the feeling that Ashley is only doing this because she's on thin ice. I was walking fairly slowly and I'm glad Ashley's being patient with me. "Watch your step." she pointed at the 3-steps stairs. She held my hand tightly as I stepped on the first step. I struggled a little bit. Thanks to Ashley I was able to get through the stairs.

Back in the hospital room...

"Did you get to eat anything today?" I noticed she was munching on some Twizzlers. "Well, I'm eating this Twizzler." she chuckled. "No, I meant did you get to eat real food today?" I asked. "Well, no, and it's not like I'm hungry or anything." she explained. "Have you eaten anything for the past few days?" I was really concerned because she looked pale.

"No but I'm not hungry right now. Maybe I'll eat later." she still kept munching on the strawberry Twizzler. "Ash, you need to eat something. You're pale." I boldly stated. "Spencer, I can't leave you alone here just so I can eat. I'll just eat this Twizzler." she smiled. "Well, I won't be alone. Aiden's here." I pointed at the stud by the door. "Hey, Ash, Spence." he greeted us.

"You better go to the cafeteria, Ash. You need to get something to eat. You do not look good." he laughed. Ashley punched his arm. "That is so not funny." she hugged Aiden. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" I don't know if Aiden noticed but Ashley was a bit timid just now. "Uh..yeah, Aiden's here." I said with a wry smile. So, she left.

"Ok, that was definitely weird. Is it just me or Ashley was a bit timid just now?" Ok, so he did notice. I nodded and laughed. "What's wrong with you two?" I guess Madison kept her mouth shut and I appreciated it. "Nothing. She's probably just starving or something." I looked down. Oh crap! I just made it noticeable. Now, he definitely knows something's up.

"Alright, spit it, Spence." I have no choice but to tell him. So, I told him everything. "Whoa! Since when was this?" I told him that it happened a couple of weeks ago. "I feel like she's just being helpful because she's on probation." I said. "She probably is or she probably isn't. You know, Ashley can be unpredictable sometimes." He has a point.

"But you have to know Spence, Ashley loves you. I think she's doing this for you because...well..you've been there for her. Maybe she feels that it was her turn to be there for you." I smiled at him. "What?" he looked at me and the huge grin on my face. "You know, you can be a great girl. Come here." I kissed him on his cheek.

Then, we heard a thud outside my room. People outside my room were murmuring and some nurses seemed like they're picking up someone from the floor. "Oh my God, Spence, it's Ashley." Oh God.  
________________________________

Spencer's POV

"Oh my God, Spence, it's Ashley." Oh God. I got off my bed and walked to my wheelchair. I started to roll the wheels on my wheelchair. As soon as I was out of my room, I saw Ashley's body on the floor. Aiden and who seems to be an intern was holding Ashley's body. "She's okay." said the nurse. "We just need to get her on a bed." Then, Dr. Yang came running. "What happened here?" she asked.

"She just passed out." Dr. Yang started checking her eyes. "We have to get her to a bed." The intern and Aiden carried Ashley to an empty room and put her on the bed. "Don't we need to check her in or something?" asked the inter. Dr. Yang just simply gave him a blank look. "Or not. Excuse me, Dr. Yang." The intern stormed out of the room.

"She's gonna be okay, Spencer." Dr. Yang looked at me with a smile. "I know." I smiled at her. "Excuse me." she left. "Why did she pass out?" Aiden asked. "Maybe it's because she's only eaten Twizzlers for the past two days." I said. "Or maybe she remembered something." I turned around and looked at Aiden straight in the eyes. "What did you say?"

"Maybe she remembered, Spence." I didn't look away. "That's impossible. Dr. Schrek said she's had her last faint." I said. "You never know." Then, Aiden's phone rang. "Excuse me. I half to take this." He left. Maybe he's right. Maybe Ashley did remember something. No. That's impossible. That's just merely impossible. Hmm. Or maybe she just passed out.

She was pretty pale. No. I can't get my hopes up and think she remembered something. She just fainted because she didn't get to eat anything. Yeah, that's it.

"...mm..." I was startled by the noise.

"Ashley?"

"Spencer? Hey."

Ashley's POV

"You better go to the cafeteria, Ash. You need to get something to eat. You do not look good." he laughed. A**face. He's such a loser so I punched him in the arm. "That is so not funny." he might be an a** but I still love him. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked shyly. "Uh..yeah, Aiden's here." she said with a wry smile. So, I left.

On my way to the cafeteria, I realized my phone was not in my pocket. "Oh crap." So, I turned around and went back to the room.

_"But you have to know Spence, Ashley loves you. I think she's doing this for you because...well..you've been there for her. Maybe she feels that it was her turn to be there for you."_ They're talking about me.. _"What?"_ I wanted to peek but they might see me. _"You know, you can be a great girl. Come here."_

_"...What do I do?...Do you wanna be with her?...I don't know. What if I scare her away?...I think you're the one that's afraid..._ Ahh, my head. This is too much. _"...No...Yes!...I know from experience that you're the one that does the heartbreaking. Maybe, maybe you're afraid that Spencer's the one that's gonna break yours....What are you thinking?...That you make a great girl.._

This just too much for me...This is just...This...

THUD!

* * *

**A special thanks to you awesome readers!**

**01shane01, areader97, SoNFANFOREVER, satincanopy, Hotcutii3, Coachkimm, prissy020304, and the rest of you guys.**

**I hope you guys keep reading my Fan fiction  
**


	28. Ashley and her Tricks

Spencer's POV

"Spencer? Hey." she smiled. "Hey." I probably had my biggest grin. "I told you to get something to eat." I joked. "I just fainted. It's not that big of a big deal." she chuckled. "Are you crazy? You fainted because you didn't eat anything." I said. "Don't worry too much about me, Spence, I'm not the one on the wheelchair." I don't know if I should be mad about what she said or laugh.

"Why did you faint?" I know that's a stupid question but I want to know if she fainted because she didn't eat anything or she remembered something. "I remembered something." Whoa. That threw me off guard. "Back in high school, Aiden and I were talking about how I wanted to be with you but I was too scared." she looked down. "And that he made me realize that I wanted to be with you."

I did not know that. The fact that she remembered something made me extremely happy. But I didn't show it. She got out of the hospital bed and approached me. We just looked into each others eyes as she was walking towards me. Then, her lips touched my forehead. "Let's go back to your room." she started to push my wheelchair back to my hospital room.

Ashley helped me get on my bed. "Thanks." I said. There was a long awkward pause that I just had to break it. So, I asked her the question that shocked her. "Are you doing this because you're on thin ice?" She chuckled. "Do you think I'm doing this because I'm on thin ice?" she asked with a smile. "You tell me." I was serious. "Spencer, that never even crossed my mind. I'm doing this because I knew I had to repay you somehow for what you did to me."

"You were there for me when I didn't want you. You were there for me when I didn't know what was happening to me." she was smiling. "I'm also doing this for you because..." she paused. "..because..I love you." I was speechless. Words, was not enough to describe how I'm feeling right now. Her words sent chills down my spine, made my heart melt, took my breath away, made me feel like I'm in heaven.

That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her in the first place. She neared my bed. "I love you." she kissed my cheek. I hope she didn't notice that I shivered a little bit when she kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Spencer....Ashley." Oh God, it's Aunt Alex with her family. "Spencer! Ashley!" Hayden came out from the back. She hugs me so tightly then she hugs Ashley. "Hey Hayden." Ashley and I said it at the same time. "Hayden, I need you to leave. I need to talk to Spencer and Ashley." Aunt Alex demanded. "And Joe and Piper aren't leaving?" Hayden sounded kind of mad.

"They need to talk to them too." I'm guessing Hayden's still being treated like crap. "Just wait with your father outside." Hayden left. "You know, it's your fault why Hayden turned gay?" she said. "You influenced her." Piper hopped in the conversation. "I can never forgive you for that, Spence!" Joe exclaimed.

"I really thought you were this cool person who I can go to for boy advice." said Piper. "But you, you are just another d*ke." I noticed Ashley was about to say something but I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I hate you Spencer." Piper and Joe said it at the same time. Aunt Alex just gave me a dirty look and the three of them left. Yeah, they're the people you love to hate.

Hayden came back in as soon as the she-devil and her minions left. "I hate them so much." Hayden's voice started cracking. "Yeah me too." I said. "I'm way past hate." said Ashley. "They treat as if I'm less of a human being. And dad doesn't do anything about it either." I saw tears flood her eyes. "I don't think I'm a part of their family ever since they found out I was gay."

"I just feel like running away."

_________________________

Ashley's POV

"But I can't because there's no way I can sneak out of my house." said Hayden. "They've put bars on my windows and a lock outside my door. Isn't that illegal like child abuse or something?" Spencer and I saw tears flow down Hayden's cheeks. "Dad understands my sexuality but he just lets my mom and Piper and Joe to treat like crap."

"And he still doesn't let me see Viola." Man, this girl is being treated worse than Spencer. Spencer told me Paula imprisoned her for a few days and called in a 'De-gay' therapist or something. "My life is like hell back in Ohio, at home and in school." She said. "My friends don't talk to me anymore and stupid homophobes keep calling me a dyke or fa**ot."

She cried even more. "I couldn't stand it anymore and I tried to kill myself once.." My jaw and Spencer's were literally on the floor. "..But then I remembered I have someone to live for, Viola." That part kind of changed the atmosphere for a bit. "I only get to see her once a month. I'm surprised why she's still with me." She said.

"If I was lucky, she and I would cut school and meet up at the lake." She smiled. "I still can't get over the fact that after all the crap we've been through, she's still with me." She kept crying. "I f***ing hate this so much." I've never heard this girl curse before. All I could was hug her. Listening to her story made me cry. Spencer, too, was crying.

Hayden's family came back in, this time with Dan. Spencer and I gave them a piercing look while Hayden cried on my shoulder. I never let her go. "What did you do?" The she-devil asked. "No, it's more like what did YOU do?" asked Spencer. "Spencer, it's not our fault she's like this, crying all the time." I'm about this close to slapping that little midget that looks like a horse.

"It's you that influenced her to switch teams." Man, Piper might be pretty on the outside but her inside is like a freakin' slum. "It's you and Ashley that turned her gay." And something weird and yet funny at the same time, happened. Spencer and I laughed at the same time. Like, really laugh, like hysterically laughing.

"What's so funny?" The she-devil asked. "Seriously? WE turned her gay?" Spencer and I kept laughing while I had my arms around Spencer's favorite cousin. Then, Paula came in with Mr. C. "Hey, honey, hey Ashley." Paula and Mr. C hugged us. "Oh hey, Hayden." She also received a hug from them. "What's going on here?" Mr. C asked as he saw Hayden's family looking serious.

"We were just talking abo…" Then, Spencer was cut off. "Nothing. Let's go Hayden." Now, that was just rude. Hayden didn't move and just kept her hands wrapped around my waist. "Hayden, let's go!" shouted Piper. "No. I'm staying here." She said. "Hayden let's go!" the horse-boy shouted. "She wants to stay here." I stood in front of Hayden. Then, Mr. C and Paula followed.

"Whatever. Let's just leave her, mom." God! I just want to slap him. So, they left. "What happened?" Paula was still confused. So, Spencer and I told her and Mr. C everything. "That's why I never liked her that much when we were back in Ohio." Said Mr. C. "Thank you, Auntie P, thank you Uncle Arthur, Thanks Spence, Thanks Ashley." She looks at me with a huge smile.

"Your welcome, Hayden." I hugged her ever-so tightly. I have to do something to make this girl even happier. "Oh crap." Spencer looks at me. "What?" she asked. "I just remembered, I have a really important meeting back in L.A. I have to go." I said. "I'll be back." I went over to Spencer and kissed her forehead. "Bye, I love you."

_________________________

Ashley's POV

Ok, lying to Spencer that I have a meeting to go to and telling her I love her is kind of cold. But what else can I do? I wanted to surprise Hayden without blowing it. So, I left the hospital, went to the airport, and jumped on the airplane. I sighed as I sat down on my seat. I really hope Hayden is going to like my surprise for her. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belt, we're about to take off."

xx

A few hours later, I arrived at my destination. The first thing I did was hop into a cab and off to the town of Wacker Heights. "Uh yeah, 112 Street rd. Wacker Heights." I told the cab driver. After sitting in the cab for God knows how long, I finally arrived at the house. It is eight thirty-two, I think she's still awake.

I was feeling a little nervous. I rang the doorbell a couple of times. "Hi. Can I help you?" A woman answered the door. I'm guessing it's her mom. "Hi. Yes, is your daughter there?" Then, she came out of nowhere. "Ashley!" she hugged me. "Hey, kiddo!" I hugged her back. "Honey, do you know who she is?" her mom asked.

"Mom, this is Ashley Davies! The legendary Raife Davies' daughter." Her mom's eyes widened. "Oh my Gosh! Wow! I'm such a huge fan of Raife." Ok, so, after we all got to know each other, we got down to business. "Why are you here, Ashley?" the woman asked. "I need your daughter to come with me." I simply stated. "What? Why?"

So I explained everything to her. "That's extremely kind of you, Ashley." The woman was on the verge of tears and so was her daughter. "You know, she's been really depressed since the 'incident' happened." She put air quotes around 'incident'. "Thank you so much, Ms. Davies. Thank you so much." The woman said. "No problem, Mrs. B. Go and change kiddo."

Spencer's POV

Ashley left and it was just me, Hayden, my mom, and my dad. They were all asleep. I couldn't sleep because something got me thinking. I know Ashley was lying about leaving for a meeting. But why did she really leave? I just shrugged off the question and just closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning…

"Hey. Good Morning, Spence." Hayden was the only person in the room. "Hey, kiddo. Where's mom and dad?" I asked. "Oh they went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast." She explained. "Is Ashley here yet?" I asked. "No, I don't think so." I'm really curious where she went. "Hey honey, did you get a good sleep?" My mom and dad came in. "Hey, mom, hey dad."

We kept talking for a while and tried to avoid talking about Hayden and Viola and her family. "You know, I never really thought of that, thanks Hayden." My mom said. "It's like when y…" my dad was cut off. "Knock! Knock!" It was Ashley. "Hey Ash." I smiled. "Hey Spence." She gives me a sexy wink.

"Ok, before you guys ask questions, I would like to say something to Hayden." Ok, she's being really weird. "Hayden, I know that you've been living in hell for the past few months." She said. "So, This is my attempt to get you out of hell and make you happy." Then, a familiar girl came out from behind Ashley. So that's where she went. "Hey Hayden." The girl went up to the frozen girl and kissed her. "Hey Vi."

* * *

**Guys, I apologize for not posting in like forever. PASENSYA NA PO! dat means i'm So, here's a new post. I was too busy Freakin' the Vote! Yes I'm a die-hard Beat Freaks fan. So, again, I'm really sorry for not posting for a long time you guys! I'll make it up to you!**


	29. Spashley minime

**Another chapter guys!**

**To satincanopy: Don't worry. There's more to come. It was just Spencer thinking about letting Ashley off. And besides, what is currently happening is just two months before Spencer thought about letting Ashley off. So, again, don't worry. There is still more to **

**This Chapter is still about Hayden and  
**

* * *

Spencer's POV

The girl unfroze and smiled. "So, that's why you left." I told Ashley. "Yeah. Pretty much." She smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna go back to Ohio?" I asked. "I wanted to surprise everyone." She said. "Why did you do that?" I was just curious. "I love Hayden. She's like the cousin I never had and she deserves to be happy, you know." Ashley just makes me smile.

"Hey, Vi, take her out or something." Ashley smiled and gave them money. "Thank you so much, Ashley." Viola hugged Ashley and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Ash." Hayden did the same thing. Then, the teenage girls left.

"But what about when she goes back to Ohio, things would be back to the way it was." I said. "Well, at least she can spend a lot of time with Viola for a few days." She responded. "Well, she can stay in Spencer's room. I don't think Alex and Dan would protest to that." Mom suggested. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Mrs. C."

So, we all agreed that it would be better is Hayden stayed in L.A. with mom and dad. "She'll be going to King High." The plan was perfect but one thing was missing. "What about Viola?" I asked. Everyone completely forgot about Viola. "Yeah, Ash, long-distance relationships are hard." My dad explained. "Well, she can always visit Hayden every weekend, plane tickets would be on me." She said.

"And summer is almost here." She added. "Hmm, I don't know, Ash." My mom was a little bit doubtful about the plan. As long as Hayden is away from her family and she's with Viola, it's all good to me. "Viola and her family can stay in L.A. all summer." Ashley added. "Well, the plan might work for now. Ok." My mom nodded.

Viola's POV

I am so happy Hayden's with me now. The past few months have been hell for me. I'm happy that my parents understand my sexuality and accept me for it. Having to spend with her once a month was great but I wanted more than once a month. This girl made my life complete and not getting to see her is like me, dying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hayden asked. "Yeah." I smiled at her. "What are you thinking?" we were walking around Seattle. "I'm just happy that you're here." I smiled at her. "Me too." She kisses me on the cheek. I noticed some people were looking at us. Oh to hell with them, I really don't care what these buggers think. So, I pulled her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

Hayden looked at me. I think she knew why I did that. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head. "Look I had to." She giggled. "Let's just go." So, we went inside the mall. We roam around it. Thank goodness, this mall is bigger than the malls in Ohio. So, we went to stores, food courts, and all that fun stuff in the mall and just took pictures. We barely bought anything.

"How much money did she give you anyway?" Hayden asked. "Five hundred dollars." I said. "What!? Five hundred dollars!? That's too much! What was she thinking?" Hayden was obviously shocked. "That we're shopaholics?" I joked. "Why didn't you give it back?" she asked. "Well, I didn't know she gave me $500 until now."

We decided to spend it anyway but not all of it. We went bowling and to the arcades. We went roller skating. "Wait, where did you learn how to do that?" she saw me spin. "I roller skate all the time." I said. I could tell she's not much of a roller skater since she fell at least 5 times.

_________________________

Hayden's POV

"Ow!" I fell on my butt again. I think every person in the rink is laughing at me on the inside. Viola held out her hand. "Thanks." She pulled me up. "Ok, ok, skaters and non skaters, it's time for the ordinary people to get up out of the floor 'cause it's couples-on-the-rink time!" The DJ spoke into the mic. So, all the little kids and the single people got off the rink.

I was gonna leave but, "Where do you think you're going missy." Oh crap! Viola caught hold of my hand. "You're skating with me." she said with her sexy and devilish smile on. "But I could fall again." I know that was a lame excuse. "You won't fall when you're with me." she smiled. This time it was more of an innocent smile that totally made my heart melt. Oh what the heck, I don't care if I fall, I'm in love with this girl and I just want to be with her.

"What are they gonna think about us?" I asked as I held her hand. "I really don't care what they're going to think about us Hayden. All that matters is that I'm here with you." she said. "You shouldn't care what they think either. Screw those ignorant people." I smiled at her. I didn't realize she and I already went around the rink twice and I didn't even fall!

She was doing tricks with her feet while holding my hand. "Show off." I said. She ran in circles around me and got close enough to kiss my cheek. Like how every girl would react to the sweetness, I blushed, and I blushed hard. I could I was tomato red because she was laughing at me. She continued to show off and ran in circles around me. God, she is such a show off.

Later on...

"Do you want some French Fries or do you prefer calling it as chips." I said as I put the airquotes around chips. "Haha, very funny. And yeah I want some 'chips.'" she said. So, I came back to the table with some food. "Here are your chips." I passed her the French Fries. "Alright, we can stop the 'chips' jokes. It's not that funny." she smiled.

"Hey, you're really good." A guy came up to Viola. "Oh thank you." Viola replied. "Oh I like your accent. It's sexy." Oh boy. I glanced at Viola and I know she's going to play him. "Oh really? Thank you. I like American accent too." I just looked down at my French Fries. "Cool." I glanced at the guy, and HE'S BITING HIS LIP! Um, repulsive much?

"I kinda like you. Sit down." I gave Viola a look that says, 'please stop.' But she replied me with a look that says, 'trust me.' Ugh, If I wasn't so in love with this girl, I would have left the table. "So, who's your friend?" the clueless boy asked. "This is Hayden." The boy obviously wasn't that interested in me. Viola and the idiot kept talking.

"So, are you doing anything Friday night?" ugh, that guys needs to stop biting his lip because I'm this close to puking. "Uh I don't know." Viola answered. "But I think I have plans that day." Oh boy, here it goes. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Does this boy have a brain? "I think Hayden and I are going to have a romantic dinner that night, right?" she said and looked at me. I nodded as I kept my lips attached to the straw.

"What like a date?" he asked it like Viola meant it as a joke. "Well, yeah, she's my girlfriend." The guys reaction was priceless. His eyes widened, stuttered, then walked away. Viola started laughing. "Look, do you have to do that to every guy that flirts with you?" I asked her. "It's fun."she said. "You're just like Ashley." we both laughed.

"We better go back to the hospital, it's getting pretty late." She took my hand, kissed my forehead, and we left.

__________________________

Viola's POV

"Hey I have to go to the toilet. I'll be right back." I left Hayden by the arcade. I lied. I wasn't going to the toilets. I was going somewhere else. I actually saved up money to buy Hayden something. So, I went into this fancy French store. And my God, their products are probably top notch. They're all very beautiful. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, Je peux vous aider?"

"Ah, oui, Elle coute combien?" I pointed at it. "Ben, elle est coute quatre cent trente deux dollars." he replied. "Oui, Merci beaucoup. I would like to take it." So, the French salesman took it out of the glass showcase and handed it to me. "Hah, elle est jolie." he stared at it with me. "It is. It really is." I said. "Whoever you are geeving zees tu, zat person iz veri lucky." he said in his thick French accent.

"You really think so?" I asked. "Oui, I asyoom zis is for a gal?" he gave me look that says, 'I gotcha.' "Yes, it is." I responded. "Wow. Your girlfriend iz going tu be really happy." He said with smile. "I hope so." I said. "You know what? I like you. So, I am going tu geev you a 30% discount." Wow. So, he gave me the box containing the beautiful thing. "Thank you, Jean-Luc." I said. "No problem, mademoiselle. Au revior and I hope yoo come again." he waved his hand. "Au revoir." I waved back.

He was probably the only man or person in Seattle that is very friendly to gay people. I really hope Hayden is going to like this. So, I went back to the arcade finding her sitting on a bench, looking very lonely." I felt bad for leaving her now. I decided I'm gonna take her by surprise. So, I took out the thing out of the box and unhooked it.

"Hey. Wait, what–" I didn't let her say anymore for I stopped her lips from moving with my lips. And that's when I put it around her neck. "Wait, what's this?" When she saw the necklace, her jaw basically dropped. "How did you–?" I smiled at her. "I didn't steal it, I can guarantee you that." I said. "Wow, Vi, I don't deserve this." she said, panting. "Yes, you do. It's my present for you."

"Oh and read what it says on there." I said. "Forever." she whispered.

"What is this for?" She asked. "Nothing. What? A girl can't buy her girlfriend a present for no apparent reason?" I asked. "No, I'm not saying that but why did you get me this?" she asked. "I just wanted to. And because I–" I should say it now. "Because Hayden, I–I love you." I never knew it took so much courage and strength for those words to come out of my mouth.

"Did you know what you just said to me just now?" her eyes were flooded with tears. "Yes, I do. And I meant every word. I love you, Hayden." I repeated. She speechless. She was frozen, again. I know exactly how to unfreeze her. Our lips touched again. "I love you, Hayden Ember." I said as our lips parted. "I love you too, Viola Bostwick." Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"C'mon, let's go back to the hospital. They're probably looking for us." I said. I held her hand very tightly. "Hayden, you don't need to cry. You're gonna make me cry now." I wiped her tears. She just laughed.

xx

"Hey guys, you're finally back." Spencer smiled at us. "Something obviously happened." said Ashley. It was obvious, Hayden and I had grins from ear to ear. "Yeah, it was just a happy day." said Hayden. "Well, it's gonna be an even happier day when we tell you this news."

* * *

**Thank you readers forkeeping my fan fiction alive!**


	30. I know my destination

**Guys! I am sooooo sorry I didn't post for so long!! I have been so busy these couple of weeks! High School sucks! I had to do projects after projects**, **exams after exams, I had to choreograph for the dance team! So many things I had to do!! So, again, I am so sorry for not posting new updates for so long! To make it up to you guys, here is a new post. I hope you guys haven't given up on me!  
**

* * *

Ashley's POV

"So, Hayden, Spencer, Mr. and Mrs. C were talking about you and we were concerned about your life at home and at school…" I smiled at the two girls who had anxiety on their faces. "...so, I'm just gonna get to the point. Hayden, Mr. and Mrs. C want you to move in with them in L.A." I said. "You're gonna be going to King High." said Spencer. "Wait, what?" Uh oh, they do not look excited.

"How are we gonna see each other?" Viola asked. "I knew you were gonna ask that." I said. "Vi, do you mind flying from Ohio to L.A. every weekend? I'll be in charge with the plane tickets." I see both of the girls smile. "Ash, you really didn't have to this." said Hayden with tears in her eyes. "No, I had to. We just couldn't take how your family is treating you." The teenager puts her arms around me.

Then, Viola followed. "Hey, I'm involved in this, you know? Don't I get a hug?" We all laugh as Spencer gets a hug from Hayden and Viola. I noticed Viola was the one who was smiling so much and crying with joy. I just couldn't help but smile too. "Hello, ladies." Dr. Harris and Dr. Torres came in. Perfect.

"Hayden, Viola, may I introduce you to the only lesbian couple in Seattle Grace Hospital, Dr. Callie Torres and Dr. Sadie Harris." I said. "Wait, what's going on?" I obviously caught them off guard. "Oh hey." said Dr. Harris. "Hey, Spencer, how's it going?" Dr. Torres asked as we were talking with Dr. Harris. Then, Dr. Harris' beeper beeped, lucky us. "Oh I'm really sorry guys, it's an emergency."

"Hey, I'll see later, ok?" Dr. Harris whispered but we can clearly hear them. She, then, kissed Dr. Torres. Dr. Harris left. "So, when did you guys started dating?" Hayden was the first one to play 'Answer-the-question.' "How did you guys meet?" Viola asked. "Are you guys in love?" The teenagers were just asking Callie questions back and forth.

"I apologize for them, they're newbies." Dr. Torres laughed at my statement. So, Dr. Torres answered their questions and truthfully. "You were in love with her for four years?" Hayden was shocked that Dr. Torres didn't do anything about it. "That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life." said Dr. Torres.

"False alarm, it was Dr. Grey who paged me." Dr. Harris came back in. "So, why didn't you do anything about it?" Hayden asked. "I don't know. I was stupid and scared?" Dr. Torres chuckled as she was checking on Spencer's leg. "I suffered for four years, seeing her with other girls." She laughed. Dr. Harris was smiling at Dr. Torres.

"I'm just glad that she's all mine now, after all these years." Dr. Harris blushed. Dr. Torres' beeper is the beeper that beeped this time. "Ugh, I have to go. 911." She kissed Dr. Harris and left. Then, Dr. Harris' beeper beeped a minute later. "Oh, I have to go ladies. I'm needed in the OR." So, Dr. Harris left. "Hey, Vi, are you hungry? I'm gonna go grab something to eat." So, they left.

"It was really nice of you to do that for them." Spencer had a stern look. Why? "You would have done the same thing." I walked towards her. There was a long pause between us. "Ok, what's on your mind?" I decided to break the agonizing silence. "Why did you do that?" I'm confused. "I don't know where you're going with this?"

"I don't understand why you did that." She said. "Did what?" I asked. "Why did you cheat on me? Why did you leave me alone in the hospital for a month without any explanation?" I was awestruck. I couldn't answer. I was speechless.

Then, I realized something. That's why it never felt right for me. The day we talked, the day she 'forgave' me. Heck, I haven't even forgiven myself. "I knew it. I had a feeling you were gonna bring this up one day." I said. "I tried so hard to just get over it." She said. "I know you might think it's just something small but I can't stop thinking about it."

"I knew it was too good to be true." I sat down on the chair by her bed. "I don't think my apologies would do any good." I added. "So, why did you?" she asked again. I really don't know how to answer her question. Because I'm pretty sure something stupid will come out of my mouth. "Honestly, I don't know." I looked her in the eyes making sure she knows I'm telling the truth.

I see Spencer cry. "It was really hard for me to pretend as if nothing happened." She wiped her tears. "And I guess, it was stupid of me to do that. I was just torturing myself." Those words pierced through my chest as if they were spears. I was just silent. I was too hurt to say anything. God, why did I have to be so stupid. "I think it's best if you don't come visit me for a while."

________________________

Ashley froze. "Wait…what's that supposed to mean?" she gulped out of anxiety. "I think you know exactly what that means." Spencer was looking down, trying not to make eye contact. She didn't want to see hurt in Ashley's eyes. Ashley's eyes were flooded with tears. Then, all Ashley could do was leave, so, she did.

Spencer on the other hand, was also hurt. She knows deep inside she didn't want to do it. But she knew it was better if she didn't see Ashley for a while yet.

Like always, Ashley always goes to a beach to clear her mind. The night sky was clear. The stars were shining and the moon was vibrant. Ashley's mascara were running down her face from crying. Then, the sky started to rumble. Then, rain started to hit the sand. Like sprinkles in a cup cake. She thought. "Thank you so much." she said looking up at the sky.

She just sat on the sand. She let the cold rain soak her clothes and pierce through her skin. Sitting still on the sand, tears kept flowing down her cheeks. Dammit. That was all that came to her head. She just stared at the waves crashing on the shore as the rain kept pouring.

Back at Seattle Grace…

Hayden's POV

Viola and I got back from restaurant. When we came in, Ashley was gone. "Spence?" I said. Spencer looked at me. "Where's Ashley?" I asked. "She..um..uh..went..to..um.. somewhere." She's acting really weird right now. "Alright, Spencer, what happened?" Viola asked. "What do you mean?" Spencer looked down. "Spencer, I'm not an idiot. Something obviously happened." We notices Spencer was trying to hold back her tears.

_____________________________________

Spencer's POV

"Alright, Spencer, what happened?" Viola asked. "What do you mean?" Spencer looked down. "Spencer, I'm not an idiot. Something obviously happened." D*mmit, Vi, why do you have to be so smart. I kept my mouth shut. "Vi, she needs space." Hayden tried to pull Viola away. Viola brushed off Hayden's grip.

That little move right there just reminded me of the good ol days which made me feel even worse. I miss her. "Spencer, I know something is bothering you." She just won't give up. "Vi, she's not ready to talk about it yet." Hayden finally had a good grip at Viola and pulled her outside of my room.

All I could do was break down in tears. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit Dammit! I am going insane. Dammit Ash!

___________________________

On the beach, there was a body, motionless. "Uh yeah, 911? There's a body here in Alki Beach...yeah...she's cold but she's still reathing." A few minutes later, a white van with red lights flashing on top of it was parked right by the body was staying still. Two EMTs came out of the white van, one male and one female.

"Oh my God, Eric, it's Ashley Davies." The female EMT's eyes were filled with shock as her long black hair were blown by the cold windy. "Ok just get the gerney ready." said the male EMT. The girl rushed and got the gerney and then both of them transfered the icy body. "Ok so who is she again?" the male asked.

"It's Ashley Davies." said the female. "How do you know her, Carmen?" asked the male. "High School."

___________________________

Ashley's POV

My head was aching and my body was in pain. I seem to be lying on an uncomfortable surface. Oh, it's a hospital bed. Wait, how did I get here? Wires were attched to my body and I had some kind of oxygen tube on my nose. This is a familiar place. Then it hit me. I knew exactly where I am. And last night I was on the beach while rain was pouring on me.

I remember everything that happened last night. Everything, even the painful. I have to face it. I can't have her out of my life. Without thinking, I ripped the wires on my body and the tube in my nose and walked out of the room. As soon as Dr. Torres saw me, she tried to stop me and told me that I should rest.

I didn't listen. I walked passed her and just kept walking. I knew my destination and i wanna get there. No one is gonna stop me. I had a lot of things that are in my mind that I am not afraid to tell her. As soon as I walked in her door, I blanked out. "Ashley?"


End file.
